El chico del verano
by salem-marion
Summary: Ese verano Hinata comprendió que su vida no podía seguir igual, una vez más intentaría sobreponerse a sus inseguridades, sólo que ahora no estaría sola, tenía el apoyo de alguien que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en su mejor amigo y algo más…
1. Manías

_Tal como había venido anunciando en mi otro fic, aquí está éste pequeño experimento, quería escribir un fic de un Universo Alterno, en donde podré revivir a varios personajes que en el manga ya pasaron a mejor vida, por tal motivo quizás la personalidad de algunos personajes pueda diferir un poco y los noten algo OCC, (__**ya verán a lo que me refiero **__XD), pero en esencia serán los mismos, los cambios no son tan drásticos (__**ó eso creo**__ ó-o), bueno, ya no me alargo, mejor léanlo por ustedes mismos…_

Titulo: _**El chico del verano**_

Resumen: _**Ese verano Hinata comprendió que su vida no podía seguir igual, una vez más intentaría sobreponerse a sus inseguridades, sólo que ahora no estaría sola, tenía el apoyo de alguien que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en su mejor amigo y algo más…**__(sip, soy mala, malísima haciendo resúmenes, como sea, la idea general ahí queda _-o-)

Declaimer: _**Es obvio, pero igual lo aclaro, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si yo tuviera los derechos a estás alturas ya hubiera habido NaruHina y si no, Sasuke estaría casado con Hinata, pero mare! la vida no es justa, por algo Dios no les da alas a las víboras o-ó XD.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

CAPITULO 1: _**Manías**_

Sol, arena, mar, el sueño utópico de cualquier adolescente solidificado en la cima de la más grandiosa de las estaciones, el verano. El anhelo de todo escolar es llegar triunfante a este glorioso periodo, las vacaciones representan el más preciado premio luego de un tortuoso año de tareas y todo tipo de actividades a las que están sometidos durante la esclavizante vida estudiantil, significa tiempo de relajación, pero por sobre todo diversión, olvidarse de la opresión tiránica de los profesores, para en la mayoría de los casos, dedicarse a vaguear y vivir la vida sin complicaciones.

Generalmente Hinata disfrutaba tanto como sus congéneres del ansiado fin de cursos, no obstante, esta vez sus planes se vieron modificados drásticamente, sus vacaciones no resultaron ser las ideales, cierto era que pasaría una "_maravillosa_" estadía en Nueva York, lo que no acaba de agradarle era que en dicho plan iba implícito el compartir su preciado descanso al lado de su familia, con quienes se habrá de suponer, no llevaba una buena relación.

Sería emocionalmente agotador pasar dos larguísimos meses bajo el mismo techo que su autoritario padre y su altiva hermana menor, por más pretextos que quiso anteponer no pudo negarse a visitarlos, hacía ya casi tres años desde la última vez que los viera e inevitablemente tuvo que aceptar su invitación ––ó mejor dicho, acatar la orden dada por su padre–– eso fue por un lado, por el otro ya se le habían acabado las excusas. Viéndole el lado positivo, si lograba sobrevivir a ese tormento sería libre por tiempo indefinido, si tenía suerte lo sería hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, entonces haciendo cumplir sus derechos de ley podría quedarse a vivir en Japón junto a sus tíos, con quienes consideraba estaba su verdadero hogar.

Aunque a decir verdad, las preocupaciones que pudiera tener eran mínimas comparadas con el terror que experimentaba justo en esos momentos, si creía que el suplicio únicamente consistiría en pasar las vacaciones con sus parientes, estaba muy equivocada, todavía le quedaba enfrentar una prueba mucho más difícil que estar bajo la supervisión de su padre o sobrellevar la cerrada rivalidad que mantenía con su hermana desde su nacimiento, y eso era completar satisfactoriamente el viaje en ese cachivache volador.

Si había una cosa que Hinata odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, esa era subirse a un avión, el simple pensamiento de tener que dejar la firmeza del suelo le causaba un vértigo inenarrable, entre otras muchas razones, sin duda aquella era la principal por la cual evitaba visitar a su familia. Sólo a alguien tan orgulloso como su otousan podría ocurrírsele ir a vivir al otro lado del planeta.

Tomó hondísimamente aire, llenando a tope sus pulmones, preparándose para el ineludible despegue que daría inicio al angustioso recorrido de 13 horas, no volvería a tener vista de civilización hasta tocar nuevamente tierra en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York.

Exhaló pesadamente, por más intentos que hacía no pudo sosegar el irregular ritmo de su respiración, una leve turbulencia al despegar la obligó a aferrarse con mayor ahínco a su asiento. Sin impórtale lo qué los otros pasajeros pudieran pensar de ella, comenzó a rezar una retahíla de oraciones, las cuales iban desde promesas para ser una mejor persona, hasta orar por la seguridad del avión para que un rayo ó un pájaro no dañara alguna turbina y éste cayera a tierra.

Sus labios se movían a una velocidad impresionante, rítmicamente con su letanía que era una palabrería inentendible a los oídos de cualquier persona; incluso para quien se encontraba en el asiento contiguo al suyo no tenía coherencia lo que esa chica murmuraba.

Y como si el hecho de subirse a un avión no fuera suficiente tormento, el colmo de sus males fue haber cogido el asiento junto a la ventanilla, debido a sus crispados nervios no se fijó en dónde estaba ubicada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y alguien más había ocupado el lugar junto al pasillo, las nauseas no tardaron en hacer mella en su estomago, de no haber sido por la medicina para el mareo predispuesta, hubiese vomitado por la pura tensión.

- Trece horas… – se murmuraba a sí misma, inhalando y exhalando como si estuviera en medio de la labor de parto, sus talones golpeaban inconscientemente el piso una y otra vez, incluso clavó sus uñas en el entrepaño de los brazos del asiento, haciendo unos arroyuelos que sin duda dejarían una marca permanente en el forro – valor Hinata, yo sé que puedes hacerlo, trece horas no son nada… – se repitió una y otra vez su mantra, tratando inútilmente de auto convencerse que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegaba a tal punto de estrés no podía parar de hablar, algo que normalmente no hacía, en realidad ella era una chica muy tímida y retraída, que le costaba muchísimo relacionarse con los demás y por ende entablar fluidas conversaciones.

- …por kami, quién me manda a mí a venir, debí decirle a otousan que estaba en cursos de verano, no…, mejor aún, que me dio la malaria, sí, eso hubiese sido lo mejor, ¡kya…! ¿por qué soy tan débil?, hubiese sido mucho mejor acompañar al tío Hizashi…, ahora estaría junto a él y tía Keiko esquiando en las montañas, ¿qué importa si mí niisan se burla de mí cuando me caigo en la nieve?, cualquier cosa sería mejor a esto… – se siguió de largo con un extenso soliloquio que no parecía tener fin.

El chico sentado a su lado no veía la hora en que ese loro parlanchín parará su chara y lo dejara concentrarse en la película, para él tampoco era un viaje de placer y no por eso se ponía a exponer sus penurias en voz alta.

Sus padres le habían obligado a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Nueva York, junto a su "_queridísimo_" aniki, ¿y todo por qué…? ––el simple pensamiento le causaba malestar–– porque a su okasan se le había ocurrido la estupenda idea de celebrar una segunda luna de miel para conmemorar los veinticinco años de matrimonio con su padre.

Por supuesto que se opuso tajantemente a partir, argumentando su suficiente madurez como para quedarse solo en casa, su okasan hizo caso omiso a sus argumentos, dejando en claro que de ninguna forma lo dejaría, fue imposible escapar al sabio juicio de su madre, ella de antemano previó que terminaría encerrado en su habitación y no saldría de ahí durante todo el verano, lo que técnicamente era cierto, no gozaba de muchas amistades y las pocas que tenía ya habían hecho planes en los cuales no podía incluirse, a veces odiaba que su madre lo conociera tan bien, pero sobre todo que no pudiera oponerse a su voluntad.

Lo único que le consolaba en esos momentos era pensar en la cara que puso su otousan cuando su madre le propuso (_lo obligó_) a llevar a cabo dicha empresa, en cuanto a su padre, toda su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo y por ende a su querida compañía, misma que se remontaba a tres generaciones de Uchihas. Sasuke no tenía duda de que para su padre no había otra cosa más importante en este mundo, excepto claro, su madre. Él y su hermano pasaban automáticamente a un segundo plano. En el proyecto de vida de Uchiha Fugaku sus vástagos encuadraban como los herederos que llevarían a la Sociedad Uchiha a la cúspide del sistema financiero, convirtiendo a Uchiha Bank en uno de los bancos más prestigiados y con mayor número de clientes en el mundo.

A veces envidiaba a su aniki, el haber ido a estudiar a América fue una buena excusa para zafarse de las obligaciones que le acarreaba ser el primogénito de los Uchiha, a cambio él tenía que recibir los interminables sermones de su padre sobre el orgullo de llevar un apellido tan prestigiado y de cómo algún día Itachi y él serían los responsables de llevar a la Sociedad Uchiha al siguiente nivel, sea lo que fuera que eso significaba.

Suspiró cansino, ni los diálogos a todo volumen que salía de los audífonos plateados, ni las impactantes escenas de la película podía menguar por completo las manías de aquella molesta chica que le había tocado por compañera, la vio de reojo, en ese momento ella comenzó a tamborilear impaciente el borde del brazo del sillón con sus dedos — «"¡_BASTA_!"» exclamó mentalmente, ya había tenido suficiente, pasar una hora completa tolerando sus extraños tics nerviosos era insufrible para cualquiera, ¿es qué no podía mantenerse quieta ni por un minuto?, y justo ahora dejaba el tamborileo con los dedos, para pasar a morderse frenéticamente las uñas, una costumbre bastante desagradable a los ojos de Sasuke.

Sin poder soportar un minuto más la desagradable situación, decidió dar por terminado el innecesario suplicio, se quitó los audífonos y llevó a cabo la decisión más sensata que pudo haber tomado, llamar a una de las aeromozas.

- ¿Señorita…? – y tan rápido como formuló su llamado, se dirigió a donde él una guapa joven castaña de unos veinticinco años, llevaba el cabello diestramente recogido en una coleta baja, de menuda silueta, pero agradable semblante.

- ¿Si joven…? ¿en qué puedo servirlo? – le sonrió indulgente, éste no necesitó decirle nada para darse una idea del porqué de su llamado, incluso estando lejos, Ayame se percató del desquiciante comportamiento mostrado por la muchacha que para bien o para mal le tocara por acompañante.

- ¿Sería posible darme otro asiento? – espetó evidentemente molesto el atractivo muchacho de melena azabache, Hinata enrojeció al sentir la fugaz mirada disgustada de su compañero de asiento, en ese instante comprendió que la responsable directa de tal petición no era otro más que ella.

- Es imposible joven, tenemos cupo completo… – acentuó amable, con esa sonrisa que al igual que lo cordial de su trato, pareció ser parte característica de su personalidad.

-No importa si no es en primera clase, cualquier lugar estará bien – replicó en busca de una salida viable, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar a esa molesta chiquilla por doce horas más, suficiente le costó sobrellevarla los últimos 70 minutos.

- Gomenasai, demo no hay un solo asiento disponible en todo el avión… – expresó compasiva y el Uchiha se limitó a rodar los ojos con fastidio, tragándose todas las maldiciones que le venían a la cabeza, esto no podía estarle pasando, no a él, si viajaba en primera clase era precisamente para evitar ese tipo de inconvenientes, no iba a soportar todo el camino perturbado por una chiquilla maniaca – ¿si hay otra cosa en la que pueda servirle…?

-No…, eso es todo – cortó con sequedad, cerró pesadamente los parpados y se dispuso a seguir aguantando paciente lo que ya consideraba el karma de alguna vida pasada.

La sobrecargo hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó calmamente del lugar, Ayame no pudo evitar sentir un ligero sentimiento de culpa luego de echarles un último vistazo, la jovencita se mordía con mayor frenesí las uñas de sus manos y miraba amedrentada al chico, si bien éste mostraba un gesto de aparente indiferencia, en él pudo percibir natural intimidación hacia los demás, no tenía claro a qué se debía, pero él resaltaba fácilmente de entre todos los pasajeros, tal vez era lo altivo de su porte, su galante apariencia ó su fría actitud, fuese lo qué fuese, deseaba suerte a esa niña de orbes plateadas para poder controlar sus impulsos, entre todas las cualidades que pudo detectar en la naturaleza de aquel joven, una de ella no fue la paciencia.

Hinata se hundió en su asiento, ya no rezaba por bajar sana y salva de ese armatoste, sino todo lo contrarío, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el avión se estrellara para así no tener que enfrentar nuevamente la escalofriante mirada de ese chico, conocía bien esa mirada, pudo ver el desprecio reflejado en las oscuras profundidades de sus pupilas, un desprecio similar al que solía vislumbrar cada vez que estaba en la presencia de su padre.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – dijo de pronto el muchacho, Hinata se sobresaltó, mirándole titubeante, sin entender bien a qué se refería exactamente – de verdad, es un horrible habito… – y en ese instante Hinata lo comprendió, a él le molestaba la forma en la que ella se estaba mordiendo las uñas, costumbre que igualmente desagradaba a su padre y que precisamente había desarrollado por miedo a él, de alguna forma aquel desconocido se lo recordaba más de lo que quisiera.

- Go-gomen… – paró automáticamente, bajando avergonzada las hermosas perlas que tenía por ojos, enfocándolos en su regazo, se sentía fatal, ese viaje resultaría mucho, muchísimo peor de lo que se imaginó. Aprisionó sus manos, empuñándolas a la altura de su pecho, estaba incomoda, el saberse una molestia la abrumaba, sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo que no había sido un buen comienzo entre dos personas que pasarían las próximas horas juntas, decidió aligerar la situación, al menos de esa forma evitaría que él volviese a mirarla de mala forma – et-etto… go-gomen ne yo… – se sintió tonta al darse cuenta de que el otro no prestaba mayor atención a sus palabras, suspiró derrotada, él se había puesto de nueva cuenta los audífonos y parecía concentrar su total interés en la película que era proyectada en una pequeña pantalla LCD que estaba instalada a su frente.

Lo miró de reojo por unos segundos, era evidente que trataba de ignorarla, ya no insistió en rendir sus disculpas, suspiró profundamente y se reclinó de nueva cuenta en su asiento, acongojada, cerró los parpados, trataba de no pensar en el fracaso de persona que era. Luego de un largo rato pudo tranquilizarse un poco y segura de que él no la escuchaba, comenzó a hablar consigo misma, con la confianza que se le tiene a un amigo entrañable, era una terapia de relajación que la ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Desde siempre había sido invisible a los demás, por mucho que trabajara al respecto, su timidez era excesiva y lo seguiría siendo sin importar qué hiciera para solucionar el problema, qué más le daba hablar sola, si de todas formas nadie iba a notar su existencia.

- Gomenasai, no quise causarte molestias… – y comenzó a recitar el discurso que le hubiera dado si él la hubiese escuchado y por supuesto, si su timidez se lo hubiera permitido – tal vez sea difícil de entender demo… me pongo muy ansiosa al subirme a un avión, de inmediato me entra el miedo, pienso en todas las personas que han muerto en accidentes aéreos y me pregunto si yo no seré una más de la estadística, es un miedo irracional, lo sé, demo, es algo que no puedo controlar, una vez que pongo un pie dentro del aeropuerto los nervios me dominan, comienzo a hacer cosas extrañas y a hablar sin parar como ahora, normalmente yo no soy así…

- ¿Haz intentado tomar pastillas para dormir?, son bastante efectivas si lo que quieres es no pensar en "todas las catástrofes aéreas que puedan existir…" – la voz de Hinata se esfumó de pronto, ¿la había estado escuchando?, el color le subió de golpe a las mejillas, genial, ahora pensaría que era una tonta ó peor, que estaba loca por confesarle todo aquello siendo un desconocido, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, posó sus ojos en un punto vacío del piso, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual – y por cierto – agregó – según las estadísticas, existe muchas más posibilidades de que mueras en un accidente automovilístico a que mueras por el desplome de un avión…

- ¿En-entonces si escuchó? – expresó más temerosa que con duda, preguntándose ¿hacia cuándo tiempo estaba escuchándola?

- Por supuesto que escuche, desde que despegamos nos has hecho otra cosa que hablar y hablar, un loro sería un compañero mucho más silencioso… – recalcó sarcástico, hacía un buen rato que tenía ganas de decirle todo eso, si se había contenido, era porque no había encontrado la oportunidad.

- "_¿Loro?_" – ¿la había comparado con un pájaro parlante?, entendía perfectamente su disgusto, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a ofenderla.

Su comentario le caló, sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada, enrojeciendo nuevamente, pero esta vez por el coraje, se detestaba por ser tan débil y no ser capaz de defenderse, «"_la vergüenza de los Hyuuga_"» en realidad no encontró mejores palabras para describirse en esos momentos que las que su padre solía utilizar.

- ¿Hmp…? de haber sabido que con eso te quedarías callada, lo hubiese dicho desde el principio… – siguió burlándose con descaro, Hinata apartó el rostro de su vista, ocultándose tras los mechones de su sedoso cabello negro, humillada y sin saber qué responder – así que te quedaste muda después de todo, genial, nunca creí que el remedio sería tan sencillo – rabiosa consigo misma, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, apretando con mediana fuerza sus manos, las que ahora aprisionaba fuertemente una contra la otra.

- Ba-baka – su voz a penas si se escuchó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sasuke se percatara de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Acaso eso fue un insulto? – enarcó una ceja sorprendido, no sabía si sentirse ofendido ó causarle gracia su reacción, ella temblaba como una hoja que estuviera a punto de llevarse el viento, no por la ira, sino por la vergüenza, algo que no pasó desapercibido al ojo bien entrenado de Sasuke, si de algo podía hacer jactancia, era de lo bien que se le daba analizar la conducta de los demás.

- Y-yo… – no supo qué responder, lo había dicho sin querer, cosa que achacó o a su desmesurado nerviosismo, no encontraba otra explicación razonable para ser tan descortés, incluso si él lo fue primero – y-yo… go-gomenasai… n-no quise de-decirlo en v-voz alta… – la otra ceja de Sasuke se unió a su igual, ¿qué clase de disculpa era esa? – lo… lo que intento decir es que…

- Ya no te disculpes, es desesperante tratar de seguirle la corriente a tus monosílabas… – le cortó fastidiado, preparándose para ignorarla nuevamente, objetivo que no pudo lograr.

- De-demo fui grosera y aunque tú también lo fuiste, eso no me da derecho a insultarte… – entre más intentaba redimirse, peor plantada quedaba al criterio ajeno.

- Ya te dije que no lo hagas – suspiró con cansancio, la miró detenidamente y entonces se le ocurrió una solución que sin duda los beneficiaría a ambos, sobre todo a él, que lo único que quería en esos momentos era llevar un viaje tranquilo – hagamos un trato, yo no vuelvo a insultarte, es más ni siquiera te dirigiré la palabra, a cambio te callas y te estás quieta el resto del viaje, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Yo…? – se quedó pensativa, librando una especie de lucha interna.

- No te quedaras quieta ¿cierto? – aseguró él con aire vencido, esa chica le resultó un verdadero dolor de muelas.

- Go-gomen ne… – murmuró avergonzada, terminando así por darle la razón a Sasuke, dejó escapar un nuevo suspiró, iba a ser un larguísimo viaje.

- ¿Cuando menos podrías intentarlo…?, sin jugar con tus manos, ni morderte las uñas…

- ¡Ha-hai! – acató rápidamente – supongo que puedo dejar de morderme las uñas…

- Ya es algo… – farfulló con los dientes apretados, tratando de dominarse.

- M-me llamó Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata… – ella hizo un nuevo intento por tratar de romper el hielo, algo que Sasuke no tomó muy a bien que digamos.

- No recuerdo haberte preguntado tu nombre… – antepuso cortante, haciéndola sentir mal de nueva cuenta con su arrogante actitud.

- . . . – la posibilidad de que una de las escotillas del avión se abriera y ella fuera succionada al vacío la contempló más que nunca ¡¿es que acaso nada podía salirle bien?!, ni siquiera algo tan simple como tratar de hacer las paces – go-gomen…

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke… – terminó por decirle con aire indiferente, no supo por qué fue amable, si de entrada esa chica le cayó mal, supuso que el semblante devastado de ella había influido en alguna medida.

Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida, no esperaba recibir otra respuesta de su parte, en el fondo se alegró, no era un completo patán después de todo, la simple declarativa de él contribuyó a relajar el tenso ambiente de hacía unos momentos, respirándose por primera vez una armoniosa calma entre ellos, desde que el avión hubiera despegado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, Hinata se calló y ya no dijo nada más, intentando no incomodar a Uchiha-san, pesarosa cerró los parpados, disponiéndose a tomar el consejo de su compañero y tratar de dormir por el resto del viaje, con todo y su buena disposición no pudo lograrlo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y pese a todos sus esfuerzos no pudo dominarse como tanto lo deseaba, y vaya que se lo propuso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en una y mil tonterías sin sentido.

Tal como se lo prometió, Sasuke se dispuso a no dirigir la palabra y de súbito, el molesto loro se había quedado callado, esperó unos minutos, nada, el silencio fue absoluto, sabía que debía sentirse aliviado, pero no por eso dejó de sentir curiosidad y hasta inquietud por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañera de asiento, decidió cerciorarse, al verla tan relajada, pensó que al fin se había quedado dormida y creyendo era verdad, se atrevió a observarla con detenimiento.

Debía admitir que la chica era agraciada, incluso le pareció bonita pese a su extraña conducta, de elegantes rasgos, tenía el rostro ovalado, dividido por una pequeña y recta nariz, que a su vez era enmarcada por unas simétricas cejas bien delineadas, cuyo color negro, igual al de su largo cabello, contrastaba con el pálido tono nacarado de su piel, «"_como una muñeca de porcelana_"» pensó Sasuke, era una lástima que una joven así de hermosa tuviera una personalidad tan… desquiciante, aunque por primera vez en su vocabulario "desquiciante" no significaba el hecho de saltarle encima como una fiera en celo, insinuándosele a todas luces sin mostrar un mínimo de dignidad, como ocurría con la mayoría de las chicas que asistían a su preparatoria en su pseudo club de admiradoras, algo que hasta la fecha le parecía una soberana estupidez.

Desde sus tiernas memorias del jardín de infantes, podía recordar el acoso sufrido a causa de aquellas fieras del sexo opuesto, quienes también desde entonces no habían dejado de perseguirlo. Por más cortante y grosero que intentó ser para alejarlas, no pudo obtener los resultados deseados, al contrario, causaba un mayor furor entre esas féminas dementes.

Sin embargo no podía confiar en que esa chica fuera distinta de las demás, apenas si había cruzado un par de palabras para saber sus verdaderas intenciones, lo mejor sería no crear ninguna clase de confianza y así evitaría futuros disgustos, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue detenido abrupto, Hinata hizo de nueva cuenta algo inesperado, un sollozo ahogado escapó a sus labios y las lagrimas brotaron de la nada, corriendo libremente por sus mejillas que se habían sonrosado un poco.

- ¿Te… te encuentras bien? – preguntó asustado ante la inquietante reacción, Hinata hizo un leve ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, pero las lagrimas no cesaron – llamaré a la sobrecargo…

- N-no… no lo hagas, es-estoy bien… – a decir de Sasuke, le parecía todo lo contrario – y-yo sólo estoy asustada – admitió avergonzada – su-sufro de vértigo a las alturas y saber que estoy a más de treinta y cinco mil pies de altura no ayuda… – forzó una sonrisa, pero se escuchaba notoriamente aterrada.

- Ya veo… – murmuró meditabundo, eso explicaba su actitud. Nunca entendería el impulso que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo, sin pensarlo, tomó su mano temblorosa entre la suya, Hinata se sonrojó al sentir el cálido contacto y lo miró evidentemente desconcertada – no ganas nada preocupándote, trata de tranquilizarte y pon tu mente en blanco… ¿sabes que me ayuda a sentirme mejor cuando estoy ansioso? – la muchacha hizo que no con la cabeza, confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud de su acompañante.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón Sasuke sacó un Iphone, Hinata se sorprendió, ella también tenía uno, el que por cierto, en un descuido había dejado en su bolso, dentro de una de las maletas que ahora viajaba en la bodega de carga, en la pantalla táctil Sasuke ajustó algunas funciones y una vez completadas volvió a dirigirse a ella

- Ponte esto en el oído – le pasó uno de los audífonos, dudosa, aceptó el ofrecimiento – centra tu atención en la música y no pienses en otra cosa – ella obedeció y puso todo su empeño en concentrarse en el sonido que salía del pequeño auricular, para su sorpresa, resultó ser una canción que le encantaba, idolatraba a ese grupo de rock, de alguna forma las letras de sus canciones lograban describir a la perfección sus sentimientos.

Sasuke observó detenidamente su reacción, no pasó por alto la sonrisa que se había curvado en los labios cereza de ella, involuntaria, comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos con la cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, tarareando inconscientemente la letra.

- Es mi grupo favorito – admitió ella, regalándole una sonrisa tan encantadora, que deslumbró a Sasuke por un segundo, no dijo nada, ciertamente lo sorprendió, ese también era su grupo favorito, al menos ya tenían algo en común, imaginó que el viaje iba a ser más llevadero a partir de ahora – arigatou – murmuró agradecida, antes de centrar su entera atención en la música.

- No hay de qué – se puso igualmente un auricular en el oído opuesto al de ella y cerró los ojos para ahora si tratar de ignorarla, finalmente podría descansar el resto del viaje.

Hinata no tardó en perderse en las intrincadas letras de las canciones, olvidando por completo el lugar en el qué se encontraba e incluso los motivos que la habían llevado ahí. Alrededor de una hora después yacía felizmente dormida, cosa que Sasuke advirtió al sentir el peso extra sobre su hombro, molesto, abrió los ojos, creyendo que las manías de aquella chica volvían a las andadas, pero no, la encontró recostada sobre su hombro, inmersa en un profundo sueño.

No se atrevió a despertarla, temeroso de que regresara al estado neurótico de hacía unos minutos. La misma azafata que los atendiera horas atrás estuvo observado disimuladamente las peripecias de aquel par, pese a las manías de la muchacha pelinegra, su compañero logró calmarla, tuvo el leve presentimiento de que aquello solo presagiaba lo que sería el inicio de algún tipo de interesante relación. Cuando vio cómo la joven se desplomaba sobre el hombro del muchacho, supo lo que debía hacer, fue por una manta y se acercó al par de chicos, arropando cuidadosamente a la joven.

- Parece que por fin se tranquilizo… – sonrió con dulzura a la durmiente – es frecuente ver a personas con fobia a volar, suele ser molesto para sus acompañantes, pero veo que usted supo manejarlo muy bien.

- No me quedó de otra, era eso ó seguir soportando el resto del viaje sus arranques de ansiedad – espetó el Uchiha indiferente.

- Es una niña muy hermosa… – acotó Ayame al separarse, con la doble intención de sembrar el interés en aquel joven.

- Podrá ser bonita, pero es demasiado extraña… – dijo convencido el moreno, sin saber en qué momento se convirtió en una conversación.

- No debería de juzgar a un libro por su cubierta, las mejores cosas de la vida vienen en los envoltorios más extraños – su semblante adoptó un aire enigmático, le vio perspicaz, como si de antemano supiera lo que el futuro depararía a esos chicos.

- En realidad no es algo que me incumba, después de todo dudo que vuelva verla…

- Los caminos del destino son misteriosos, uno nunca sabe en qué dirección nos puedan llevar – dijo como último recurso, para posteriormente despedirse con una reverencia, ya que otro de los pasajeros le llamaba.

Sasuke agradeció sus atenciones inclinando levemente la cabeza, no entendía a qué había venido tan inusual conversación, no quiso dar más importancia al asunto, después de todo qué podía saber esa azafata a quien ni siquiera conocía. Se reclinó en el asiento sin dar importancia al pegote que tenía sobre el hombro, rió internamente ante la simple idea de que entre Hinata (así era como le había dicho que se llamaba) y él pudiera haber algo, el simple pensamiento era inverosímil, no obstante, debía admitir que de alguna forma comenzaba a agradarle la chiquilla, no quiso ahondar mucho en el tema, dejándose vencer lentamente por el sueño que el hastío de la travesía traía consigo.

Cuando Ayame se volvió nuevamente para verlos, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha, al igual que lo hiciera la morena minutos atrás, el muchacho se había quedado profundamente dormido, era una escena encantadora, por un lado ella recostada en el hombro de él, mientras que la cabeza de éste se apoyaba en la de ella, nunca se equivocaba en sus corazonadas, y tenía claro que ésta no sería la excepción, ya fuera bueno ó malo, el invisible hilo de destino había unido sus caminos.

Continuará…

* * *

**(**_**Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias**_** -o-)**

NOTA FINAL DE SALEM:

Ahora entienden a lo que me refería con las personalidades OCC XD, hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, por lo pronto trataré de concentrarme para que las ideas vuelvan a mí y pueda actualizar mi otra historia, en la que he de confesar, estoy trabada a la mitad del próximo capitulo XD, pero no desesperéis los que la siguen, ya se me ocurrirá algo (_espero _o-ó), en fin, ojala que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de ésta historia y si no ya qué XD, nos leemos en 15 días más o menos, hasta la próxima actualización…


	2. Coincidencias

CAPITULO 2: _**Coincidencias**_

El vuelo llegó sin retrasos, la fricción de las llantas contra el asfalto repicaron como campanas celestiales a los oídos de Hinata, quien por primera vez en dos días, cuando comenzó la insoportable zozobra del viaje, suspiraba tranquila, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad se disiparon por arte de magia en cuanto se sintió a salvo en tierra firme.

Su compañero de asiento no pudo ocultar la sonrisa burlona, el trastornado aspecto de Hinata se transfiguró a uno sereno en cuanto el avión de Japan Airlines se detuvo por completo, aguardaron un par de minutos en sus asientos antes de que las compuertas se abrieran y pudieran bajar definitivamente del avión.

Hinata tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de los asientos a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, las rodillas le temblaban, en parte por el entumecimiento, en parte por la terrible angustia de saber que nuevamente estaría frente a al ser más intimidante sobre la faz de la tierra, su padre, no lo había visto en los últimos tres años, cuando al cumplir trece, prefirió ir a vivir con su tío Hizashi antes que atravesar medio mundo e instalarse junto con él y su imouto en Nueva York.

Era la primera vez que se opuso a sus designios, si resultó airosa en esa ocasión, fue precisamente porque ambos sabían bien que su carácter no congeniaba y jamás congeniaría, cuando el tío Hizashi propuso la particular solución, sería la única ocasión en que estuvieron en perfecto acuerdo sobre algo, mudarse con la familia de su tío (a quien por cierto adoraba), le hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva menos lúgubre.

Hyuuga Hizashi podría ser físicamente igual a su padre, más su carácter difería como el agua y el aceite, su tío era toda paciencia y comprensión, mientras que su padre severidad y exagerada disciplina.

Tenía nueve años cuando su madre murió, dejándolas a su pequeña hermana y a ella bajo la tutela absoluta de su padre, desde siempre, éste tuvo especial predilección por su hija menor.

A diferencia suya, Hanabi-neechan era la perfección hecha persona, llena de cualidades y virtudes que eclipsaban la torpe personalidad de su oneesan, una niña prodigio, el orgullo de los Hyuuga, como a su padre le gustaba decir a sus amistades.

Las diferencias entre las dos hermanas eran insondables, mientras que a los ocho años Hinata tocaba el violín como un gato en celo, a los cinco Hanabi lograba arrancar lagrimas de emoción en sus oyentes; siendo sinceros, a Hinata nunca le gusto el violín, únicamente aprendió a tocarlo para complacer a su padre, al igual que la pintura y el ballet, aunque el último si logró apasionarla. Ella prefería perderse en los armoniosos compases de un piano, instruida por la paciente enseñanza de su querida okaasan, quien la alentaba a dar siempre lo mejor de sí y a no cohibirse por las habilidades de su hermana, pues como sabiamente le repitió en varías ocasiones, «_Hanabi es Hanabi y Hinata es Hinata, dos personas distintas, con diferentes aptitudes, sueños y puntos de vista_», ella no solía hacer distinción alguna entre sus hijas, a quienes amaba y consentía en igual medida.

La muerte de su madre sería algo que la marcaría de por vida, los últimos meses de su existencia los paso internada en hospitales, uno más renombrado que el anterior, librando una batalla campal contra el cáncer, que para entonces había invadido todo su cerebro, el último día en que a Hinata se le permitió verle, le costó un poco de trabajo reconocerla, nada quedaba de la deslumbrante belleza que hizo sucumbir a su padre, de su hermoso cabello negro con tintes azulados, ni uno solo quedaba en su cabeza, su bonito tono de piel sonrosado ahora era de un gris degradado, los labios que alguna vez fueron tan rojos como el carmín, lucían cuarteados, traslucidos, igual al cerúleo color de su piel, lo único que no había cambiado en ella era su afable mirada, tan llena de amor y calidez, capaz de derretir el corazón más helado, en este caso el de su otousan.

Hinata no pudo evitar llorar amargamente cuando su madre posó una de sus huesudas manos sobre la suya, la imagen que tenía de su okaasan ahora era sólo un esbozo mal hecho de algún cuadro cubista, pero al igual que la gentileza reflejada en sus ojos, el armonioso tono de su voz tampoco había desaparecido, «_Lo lamento mi pequeña, demo ya no podré compartir más tiempo contigo_» le había dicho, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano entrelazada «_...perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte... cuida a tu padre y a tu hermana… prométeme que pase lo que pase, tu espíritu no será doblegado, sé siempre la dulce y bondadosa niña que has sido hasta ahora, no dejes que tu alma se corrompa por más difícil que sea la prueba_» cada palabra fue dicha anticipando a Hinata el próximo futuro.

Cuando veía en retrospectiva aquel momento, estaba segura de que se lo dijo a sabiendas del calvario que le vendría no mucho después, luego de esa tarde su madre no volvió a estar lúcida, agobiada por los terribles dolores de su enfermedad y las quimioterapias a las que era sometida, se la pasó sedada durante casi una semana, que fue el tiempo restante de su vida.

Hiashi nunca se recuperó al terrible golpe, la acritud de su carácter se acentuó a medida que los días transcurrieron, Hinata fue la mayor afectada en su decadente estado de ánimo, él no perdía el tiempo señalando cruelmente cada uno de sus errores, siendo especialmente estricto al escudarse tras la excusa de que algún día ella sería la responsable de dirigir a la familia.

Así pasaron cuatro años, en los que su padre se encargó de someterla en su moral distorsionada, reduciéndola a un ente sin voluntad u orgullo propio, fue durante esa época que se refugió en la seguridad brindada por su timidez, hubiese llegado hasta el fondo de la depresión de no haber sido por aquel amigo entrañable que le obligó a vivir a pesar de sus fuerzas quebrantadas.

Arribaron a la terminal uno del aeropuerto JFK. La sala dónde se suponía estaría la persona responsable de llevarla ante su padre fue vaciándose poco a poco, vio cómo todos los pasajeros de su vuelo se dispersaron hasta el punto de que ella quedó aparentemente sola, suspiró abatida, claramente él había fijado esa fecha, era increíble que lo hubiese olvidado.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, el muchacho maldecía con los dientes apretados, ahí se dio cuenta que no era la única en tal situación, sorprendida, notó que se trataba del mismo chico que le tocara por compañero y que tan amablemente hubiera calmado sus nervios a flor de piel durante todo el viaje. Siendo su único conocido en aquel laberíntico lugar, Hinata no dudó en acercársele, consciente de que tal vez él no quisiera su compañía.

- Yo... – balbuceó sin saber cómo entablar alguna clase de conversación, sin estar sometida al estrés que su fobia a las alturas le provocaba, el retraído lado de su personalidad se encargaba de refrenar sus acciones, por más simples que fueran de realizar.

- Lo que me faltaba, al idiota de mi hermano se le olvidó recogerme – renegó molesto, desplomándose de brazos cruzados sobre uno de las butacas de la sala de espera.

- Supongo que estamos en el mismo dilema... – agregó la muchacha, tomando agraciadamente asiento a su lado, dirigiéndose a él con la naturalidad de dos amigos que se conocen de mucho tiempo.

- De que me voy a vengar, lo haré, ya verá mi aniki cuando lo tenga enfrente... – la secundó sin sentirse molesto de su presencia, al contrario, era la primera vez que se alegraba de no estar solo, no dio importancia al hecho de que tuviera por acompañante a una chica tan extraña como ella, daba gracias de que al menos no fuera una fan loca, más allá de sus manías al volar, Hinata no había demostrado el mínimo interés en él, un punto a su favor. Si se encontraban juntos ahora era por algo que él achacó a la mala fortuna que parecía perseguirlos por igual.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, ninguno se atrevía a iniciar alguna conversación, era como si a ella se le hubiese acabado la cuerda, a diferencia del avión en el parecía un loro parlanchín, ahora era más callada que una tortuga. Incomoda, Hinata se removió en su asiento, decidiendo ser ella quién rompiera el hielo.

- Y… ¿qué te trajo a Nueva York? – formuló eventualmente la muchacha, procurando sonar lo más casual posible.

-Pasaré las vacaciones de verano con mi aniki… – expresó concreto, así que supuso que era su turno de preguntar – ¿y a ti?

- Vi-vine a visitar a mi otousan... – confesó retraída, como si la sola idea le resultara desagradable.

- ¿Hmp ... ? – se le quedó mirando, esperando tal vez una respuesta más explícita.

- É-él y mi hermana se mudaron hace tres años y desde entonces no los he visto – complementó, al notar que Sasuke se le había quedado viendo.

- ¿Tu madre y él se separaron? – cuestionó sin mayor afán que el de proseguir la conversación.

- N-no... mi... mi okasan falleció hace algunos años... – Sasuke casi se cae de su asiento por la imprudencia que involuntariamente acababa de cometer, pero ella rápidamente antepuso un argumento al ver su turbación – sufrió durante mucho tiempo, así que tal vez fue lo mejor... – sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Gomen – murmuró genuinamente apenado, no acostumbraba a meterse en los asuntos de los otros precisamente para no cometer ese tipo de imprudencias, sobre todo al no sentir ninguna empatía por su dolor.

- De-descuida, era imposible que lo supieras de todos modos... – le restó importancia al asunto, no lo dijo para que le tuviera lastima, desde hacía muchos años que el recuerdo de su madre ya no la afectaba, llegó a convencerse de que ella se había convertido en un ángel y sin importar dónde fuera, estaba a su lado cuidándola, por tal motivo siempre trataba de plantarle buena cara a la vida, segura de que si la veía triste, entristecería también, procuraba no quejarse, no quería angustiarla innecesariamente.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, demo puedo preguntar ¿por qué tu padre y tú...? – no tuvo que terminar el cuestionamiento, una vez más ella se lo facilitó.

- ¿Por qué vivimos separados? – el Uchiha asintió levemente con la cabeza – es una historia un poco larga, de-demo si tienes tiempo y me tienes paciencia, podría contártela...

- Digamos que minutos indefinidos de mi vida son tuyos ahora... – bromeó con aire relajado, cualquier cosa era mejor que el tendió de la espera solitaria.

- De acuerdo...– asintió brevemente, tomó profundamente aire y posteriormente le relató todo lo ocurrido, desde cómo era su madre, sobre su enfermedad, la difícil relación que llevara con su padre luego de que ella murió, la propuesta de su tío de ir a vivir con él hasta terminar los estudios de bachillerato, para luego alcanzar a su padre en Nueva York y cursar la universidad en América, los minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno tuviera noción sobre ellos, Hinata no recordaba la última vez que entablará una conversación tan extensa, al igual que Sasuke nunca había prestado tanto interés en una.

Sin tener idea del por qué, relató a Sasuke algunos sucesos que hasta ahora nadie más sabía, él escuchó atento, opinando que su vida se asemejaba más a un drama de novela, eso solo reforzaba su teoría de que la realidad superaba con creces a la ficción.

La voz de Hinata le resultó agradable, y la forma cómo narraba los hechos le hacía poner suma atención a sus palabras, no encontrando ningún tipo de pretensión en ellas. En algunas ocasiones, desahogarse con un extraño resultaba mucho más liberador que hacerlo con un conocido, y éste era el caso. Ahora estaba viviendo en Tokio con su tío (prosiguió) su esposa y su primo, a quién veía prácticamente como su hermano mayor, todos eran tan amables con ella, con sus atenciones le habían hecho recuperar un poco la confianza en sí misma.

Sasuke hizo unas cuantas acotaciones a grandes rasgos sobre su propia familia, así fue cómo Hinata supo que sus padres estaban en una segunda luna de miel y él estaba ahí para pasar las vacaciones con su hermano, y hablando de éste último, de pronto Sasuke recordó algo importante, de la bolsa de su chamarra sacó un atractivo teléfono negro, mismo que Hinata rápidamente identificó precediendo a los momentos vividos en el avión, un modelo igual al suyo, el cuál ahora estaba bien guardado en alguna de sus dos maletas.

Sasuke buscó en el menú su lista de contactos y de inmediato remarcó el número elegido, aguardó impaciente por un par de segundos, hasta que alguien le devolvió la llamada del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás?! – espetó impaciente a su interlocutor, estando a un lado, Hinata pudo escuchar perfectamente la respuesta del otro.

- _¡Outoto que sorpresa...! _– se escuchaba relajado, para Hinata, eso decía mucho de la personalidad de su poseedor, pocas veces prestaba atención al rostro de las personas, incapaz de sostener por más de tres segundos la mirada, por tal motivo, se había vuelto una experta analizando la conducta de los demás a través de las emociones que expresaba su voz.

- Déjate de estúpidos saludos... – farfulló molesto el moreno – hace como dos horas que te estoy esperando...

- _¿Llegabas hoy…?_ – se escuchó genuinamente sorprendido.

- Por supuesto, okaasan te habló ayer para recordártelo – contuvo sus ganas de soltarle una retahíla de maldiciones, sospechaba que únicamente se hacía el tonto para sacarlo de sus casillas.

- _iCierto!, gomen Sasuke, ahora mismo no puedo recogerte, ¿por qué no tomas un taxi y nos vemos en el departamento…? _– propuso solcito él, sin convencer del todo a su hermano con el arreglo.

- Supongo que no me queda de otra... – repuso de mala gana – cómo se te ocurra dejarme esperando, ten por seguro que le diré a okasan que necesitas con urgencia una de sus visitas, no sé… tal vez exagere un poco las cosas para inspirarla… – el otro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras en los labios de Sasuke se curvaba una maléfica sonrisa. Cuando se lo proponía, su madre podía agobiar a cualquiera con sus aparentemente nada entrometidos puntos de vista, si le decía que la vida de Itachi era un caos, ella no dudaría en tomar el primer vuelo a Nueva York para visitar a su primogénito y poner las cosas en orden.

- _Aquí nos vemos... _– replicó solemne, para posteriormente cortar la comunicación.

- Listo, un problema menos... – murmuró satisfactoriamente el Uchiha, volviéndose a Hinata con aire triunfal.

- Etto... – balbuceó desconcertada, sin saber qué opinar o decir al respecto. Entonces, aunque quedo, el teléfono celular del Hinata comenzó a escucharse, con una peculiar canción de rock como timbre, despertando la curiosidad de Sasuke, era un grupo por demás conocido para ambos.

Se apresuró a buscar en la maleta, revolviendo algunas cosas, hasta finalmente dar con su bolso, rápidamente vació el contenido sobre una de las butacas, el molesto aparato no tardó en aparecer, vibrando como loco.

Era su tía, se comunicó preocupada de que hubiera llegado bien, Hinata le explicó lo ocurrido y cuando Keiko estaba a punto de estallar contra su padre, ella la calmó diciéndole que tomaría un taxi, cosa que era cierta.

Apenas colgó, un nuevo incidente la tomó por sorpresa, un pequeño lío se desarrolló frente a ellos, eran un par de niños corrían por los pasillos y en una de sus escaramuzas tropezaron con la maleta abierta de Hinata, dejando parte de su ropa expuesta a la mitad del pasillo, avergonzada, se lanzó como un rayo a recoger sus pertenencias, Sasuke se ofreció a ayudarla y sin poner atención, colocó su Iphone sobre las cosas que anteriormente Hinata había vaciado sobre uno de los asientos, Hinata hizo exactamente lo mismo y una vez que pusieron en orden las maletas, tomaron su Iphone correspondiente, sin darse cuenta de que los habían intercambiado por equivocación.

Recogieron sus respectivas maletas y se dirigieron a la parada de taxis, cada cual con su objetivo previamente trazado, mientras caminaban, Sasuke fue consciente de las miradas femeninas que levantaba a su paso, más Hinata las ignoró olímpicamente, inmersa en el consenso de resolver su actual problema, pero el Uchiha lo tomó como una prueba más del poco interés que generaba en la Hyuuga y eso ciertamente comenzaba a desconcertarlo, era la primera vez en su vida que lo ignoraban de tal forma, había encontrado a la primera chica inmune al efecto Uchiha, hecho que no sabía si tomarlo como una buena o mala señal.

Por supuesto que Hinata tenía presente el atractivo de Sasuke, no así, en su línea de prioridades había por resolver problemas mucho más importantes que alguna absurda obsesión con un chico al que estaba segura, nunca volvería a ver.

Tenía la dirección de su padre, ya era inevitable tomar aquel taxi que la llevaría a enfrentar lo que sea que fuera que le esperaba en la casa de Hyuuga Hiashi, hubiese deseado pedirle a Sasuke-kun que la acompañara, pero sería darle demasiadas molestias a una persona que recién acababa de conocer. En cuanto aseguraron su transporte y colocaron su equipaje en el maletero, los dos chicos se despidieron, cada cual dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido.

- Que tengas unas felices vacaciones Sasuke-kun – hizo una cordial reverencia, dedicándole una grata sonrisa, siendo consciente de que era la despedida definitiva, entristeció un poco, se habían llevado tan bien, algo que a Hinata le costaba muchísimo trabajo hacer con cualquier persona.

- Lo mismo para ti, y suerte con tu padre… – respondió más informal, a diferencia suya hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza, Hinata le dedicó una anhelante mirada antes de verlo tomar asiento en la parte trasera del auto amarillo, al ponerse el motor en marcha, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, Sasuke hizo lo propio y así fue como ambos se separaron definitivamente.

La morena aspiró profundamente y exhaló con infinita calma antes de subir al taxi que esperaba por ella, una vez que le indicó la dirección al conductor, éste se puso en marcha, ya no había vuelta atrás, se encontraría con su padre quisiera o no.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

**NOTA DE SALEM:**

Un capitulo cortito, pero más que nada informativo, a partir de aquí se marca el rumbo que llevará la historia general, no me queda más que dar gracias por su apoyo, mare!, siendo el primer capítulo en realidad no esperaba mucho, pero es bueno saber que hay personas a las que les gusta las locuras que se le ocurren a ésta cabecilla mía, no me explayó más para no aburrir, muchos saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta la próxima actualización n-n.

_**Mazii-chan: **_Gracias y ojala éste segundo capítulo también te haya gustado.

_**iuzzukary: **_Muchas gracias por las flores y esa azafata seguirá haciendo de las suyas a lo largo del fic, aún queda el vuelo de regreso a Japón XD, lamento si no puedo actualizar más seguido, es que estoy publicando otro fic y si de por si ya me tardaba en actualizar uno, imagínate dos jaja, suerte con el tuyo y no creas, más que macabroso, tengo un cerebro medio perver, así que no te sorprendas si más adelante el fic sube de tono XD.

_**RebeKyuubi:**_ No sé si mis fics sean maravillosos, pero me da gusto que te lo parezcan, empecé a escribir por aburrimiento y ya ves, al final le agarré amor al asunto XD, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer éste fic también, un abrazo y espero tenerte seguido por aquí =D

_**lain: **_Muchas gracias y pss estoy aprovechando en escribir todo lo que pueda antes de que a la condenada musa se le ocurra irse de vacaciones, uno nunca sabe XD.

_**AngiieHyuuga:**_ Sip, sé a lo que te refieres, la vida da tantas vueltas que siempre te agarra desprevenida en los peores momentos, pero qué se le va a hacer, es lo divertido del asunto y en éste caso de la historia, en la que el destino intervendrá a cada rato jaja.

_**Hyugiitha: **_Gracias y petición cumplida XD.

_**flordezereso: **_Bueno, quería hacer algo distinto y trataré de cumplir con las fechas de publicación, aunque dudo que no se me pase alguna XD, y si no dulce, al menos éste fic será más light que el otro, sin tanto drama de por medio, en cuando a lo del lemon pa' que voy a negarlo, si a mí también me encanta, así que lo más seguro es más delante lo haya, aunque sea lime, pero algo habrá jaja.

_**Ren-Tohsaka: **_Sip, la paciencia no será una de las virtudes de Sasu en éste fic XD.

_**Chie Abi:**_ Gracias n-n

_**princezzhina-dark:**_ Lo cierto es que esa escena me encantó describirla, y dado que éste Sasuke es menos intransigente que el original, pss habrá más oportunidades para ponerlo en ese tipo de situaciones jaja.

_**Reika-Deathless:**_ Bueno aquí está finalmente la continuación XD, tal vez lo OCC no se haya notado mucho en el capitulo ya que Sasuke estaba malhumorado y Hina en medio de una crisis nerviosa, pero ya más adelante será evidente, desviándome un poco de los estándares originales XD, sobre todo con Sasuke, quien sin el trauma psicológico de la niñez es menos frío jaja.

_**Okamirakuen: **_Si, tal vez no se les haya notado mucho, pero dado que Sasuke aún tiene padres, pss eso hará variar su carácter un poco y como Hina sigue siendo atosigada por su padre, ella si es el mismo cantar XD.

**yusha:**Lo cierto es que en lo del miedo a las alturas me inspiré en mi madre, se pone medio neurótica cuando está en lugares altos, una vez que fuimos al zoo, había un mirador al final del recorrido y como mi papá y yo queríamos ir a ver, ella se nos pegó para no quedarse sola, cuando vio lo alto que estaba se paralizó de miedo y ya nos andaba para regresarnos XD, y a mí no son tanto los compañeros que me tocan, sino que siempre que me subo cualquier auto, incluido el autobús, me mareo horrible, por eso odio viajar, ya es como psicológico y es que aunque me tome las benditas pastillas para el mareo no me hacen efecto T-T.

_**xxXkmiXxx: **_Volviste a abusar de los dulces ¿no es así? o-Ó XD, ya decía yo que por algo no me gustaba el día de los inocentes XD, y yo alguna vez me traume con metallica, fue con I disappear, pero de eso ya hace algún tiempo, en serio has ido a Japón?, wow, ha de haber sido fabuloso *-*, tiempo atrás ese fue mi sueño dorado, ahora tiene algo que ver con hacer un tour por Europa, cosa que dudo algún día llegue a suceder, pero iwal y soñar no cuesta, que si no, ya estuviera de esclava por las deudas jaja.

_**Sayuri Koitsumi:**_ Y créeme que los problemas de Sasuke a penas comienzan, es como en una historia que leí hace algún tiempo, en donde no importaba qué, sin que se dieran cuenta, los protagonistas siempre se cruzaban, inclusive sus líneas de teléfono estaban cruzadas, nunca se conocieran físicamente, ni se dijeron su nombre, pero hicieron buena amistad por teléfono y justo cuando querían conocerse, les arreglaron la línea XD, cuando el destino se empeña unir algo, no hay poder humano que lo separe o-o.


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3: _**Reencuentro **_

Durante el traslado en taxi Hinata procuró echar mano de toda la serenidad que era poseedora, preparándose mentalmente para la inminente confrontación que tendría lugar dentro de unos minutos, en su larga meditación, se dedicó a revalorar los pros y los contras de aquel viaje, intrigada de sobre manera ante la tremenda insistencia de su padre para que lo visitara, no era nada común en él mostrar tanto ímpetu por algo.

Perdió la vista en el exterior de la ventanilla, sin ver nada en realidad, poca atención prestaba a los grandes edificios, la multitud de personas que transitaba en las aceras ó el terrible tráfico, sus pensamientos se encauzaron en ensayar las palabras que emplearía cuando estuviera frente a frente con su otousan, tres años habían transcurrido ya desde aquel día en que se despidiera de él y su hermana en el aeropuerto de Tokio, y tres años desde la última vez que cruzaran alguna palabra, hasta ahora todas sus conversaciones habían sido por intercesión de su tío.

Muchos aspectos en su vida habían cambiado desde entonces, eso incluía tanto los aspectos sociales, sentimentales y físicos, su vida ya no estaba llena de lujos, sufrió la decepción del primer amor y atrás había quedado la escuálida chiquilla de aspecto desgarbado y retraída actitud.

Fue hasta casi los catorce años cuando las formas de su cuerpo se dignaron a desarrollarse, creciendo casi tres palmos de su estatura y adquiriendo las medidas exuberantes de ahora, había dejado crecer su cabello, en el pasado quedó el tradicional corte de infante al que estaba acostumbrada desde que tenía uso de razón.

Su ropa era lo único que quizás no podía superar, largas faldas y amplios sweater conformaban la mayor parte de su guardarropa. Junto con el desarrollo vino la cohibición sobre su cuerpo, se sentía insegura, consciente de que su físico atraía muchas miradas indeseables, toda su vida le había gustado pasar desapercibida, más cuando su sostén tuvo que aumentar a 36-B, supo que era tiempo de hacerse invisible y la mejor forma que encontró fue refugiarse tras las holgadas prendas que solía vestir, eso disimulaba su torneado cuerpo de los ojos no gratos.

Muchas veces su tía Keiko e Ino-chan ––su mejor amiga–– la instaron a usar atuendos más favorecedores, ella se negó tajante, se sentía bien consigo misma tal como estaba y para ella eso era suficiente, nunca le había importado realmente su apariencia, mientras pasara desapercibida se daba por satisfecha.

Cuando el taxi finalmente se detuvo y confirmó la dirección, se encontró frente a un grandísimo y sofisticado edificio, le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y comprender que había llegado a su destino, aunque quisiera, no podría postergarlo por más tiempo, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Llenó profundamente sus pulmones con aire y bajó del taxi, no tenía caso seguir angustiándose, pasaría lo que tendría que pasar, con ayuda del chófer bajó las maletas, pagó sus servicios y con andar levemente titubeante caminó de frente, hasta la entrada principal, luego de aclarar algunas cosas con el portero, atravesó el vestíbulo a paso militar, con una maleta en el hombro y la otra arrastrando tras ella. Al llegar al ascensor, dudosa, pulsó el botón que la llevaría hasta el penthouse, donde se encontraba la actual residencia de Hyuuga Hiashi, genial ––pensó irónica–– lo único que le faltaba para rematar era que su padre viviera en el último piso de ese altísimo edificio.

El ascensor estaba vacío, no hizo una sola parada en todo el trayecto, cuando la campanilla anunció el fin del recorrido, el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco asustado, sus pasos se volvieron tambaleantes y la respiración se le entrecortó. Cruzó el largo corredor, no hubo pierde, a parte de las escaleras de emergencia, no había más que una puerta, al parecer toda la planta le pertenecía a su otousan. Aparentando una calma que no sentía, se situó frente a la gran puerta principal, de un sobrio color blanco.

Con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, tocó el timbre, no tardó en obtener respuesta del otro lado y cuando la puerta se abrió, ante ella apareció una dulce anciana que Hinata conocía desde su nacimiento.

- Konichiwa obaachan… – enorme sorpresa se reflejó en los rasgados ojos de la mujer adulta, quedando sin habla por unos segundos.

- Hinata-sama… – articuló al fin, en los cansados ojos castaños de la mujer apareció un brillo especial, mezcla de ternura y profundo afecto, le costó un poco reconocerla, ya no quedaba nada de la pequeña niña a quien alguna vez tuvo bajo su cargo.

Separarse de ella fue una dura decisión, la más difícil de su vida, en ese entonces Hanabi-sama necesitaba de todos sus cuidados, pero confió en que Hyuuga Keiko haría un estupendo trabajo en su crianza, no se equivocó, su acierto salía a relucir a primera vista. Si bien por sus manos había recaído el cuidado de muchos Hyuuga a lo largo de sus sesenta años de servicio a la familia, Hinata se ganó el puesto más especial de todos.

- Obaachan te extrañé tanto – sin importarle los formalismos, Hinata abrazó conmovida a la pequeña y frágil anciana, aliviada y feliz de ser recibida precisamente por ella, la mujer que representó su mayor apoyo a la muerte de su madre.

Con igual entusiasmo, Umiko correspondió el abrazo, la última vez que se vieron la heredera Hyuuga era una chiquilla que no rebasaba su estatura, en cambio, la persona que tenía frente a sí, ya era una joven mujer, el talante infantil casi habían desaparecido de sus refinadas facciones, dejando en evidencia los que serían sus rasgos definitivos.

Aún conmovida, Umiko se apartó de su querida Hinata-sama, limpiando disimuladamente una furtiva lagrima que escapó por la emoción, al recobrar la compostura prestó mayor atención en la fisionomía de la joven, la anciana no pasó por alto el enorme parecido que Hinata compartía con su madre, prácticamente era una versión de Hyuuga Mizuho a esa edad, tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto, su experimentado corazón le advertía sobre las inminentes consecuencias que generaría dicho parecido, no estaba segura de que Hiashi lo tomara muy bien.

La anciana, ataviada a la usanza tradicional japonesa –– vestimenta que se había negado a dejar a pesar de vivir en un país ignorante a sus costumbres–– la acompañó al interior, ordenando a una de las sirvientas que llevará el equipaje de la joven a su habitación ya dispuesta, se despidió de Hinata con una respetuosa reverencia y fue tras la mucama para supervisar que ordenara las cosas como era debido, dejándola a solas para que pudiera familiarizarse con su nuevo hogar.

Hinata siguió con la vista a su obaachan, perdiéndola al final de las escaleras con baranda de hierro forjado, que se extendía hasta un segundo piso, al verse sola le fue imposible reprimir el impulso de explorar el ostentoso lugar.

Con el gesto de una pequeña niña en una dulcería, cautelosa, se introdujo en aquel desconocido mundo, el recibidor daba a un amplio espacio de techo alto, inspeccionó todos los aspectos, una exquisita decoración adornaba cada rincón del lugar, desde las pinturas en las paredes color sepia, hasta los sobrios sillones estilo victoriano que descansaban en la sala , sus pasos fueron amortiguados por suaves alfombras persas que recubrían los relucientes pisos de madera pulida, arreglos de rosas estaban puestos en varias mesas de madera tallada, armonizando el ambiente.

La luz entraba naturalmente por dos grandes ventanales que daban a una pequeña terraza, no puso mucha atención en ese espacio en particular, dado su natural miedo a las alturas.

Así fue que siguió el recorrido, traspasando unas puertas corredizas que la llevaron al suntuoso comedor para doce personas. El patrón de decoración seguía el del resto de la casa, paredes de color grana, sillas de asiento tapizado en estampados florales en hilos dorados, con respaldos tallados en formas curvas, dispuestas alrededor de una mesa rectangular de caoba maciza, en medio de la cual había un bello arreglo de rosas salmón, que a su vez estaba rodeada por dos candelabros de plata labrada, más al fondo, había un aparador adornado con dos lámparas y un reloj antiguo en el medio.

El comedor conectaba con la cocina a través de una puerta, para su sorpresa, la cocina resultó ser de estilo moderno, el piso de madera era el mismo, pero el mobiliario daba un giro completo, tanto las repisas, como los gabinetes y los electrodomésticos eran de color negro, con acabados de acero inoxidable y paredes en blanco mate.

Caminó por la cocina, reconociendo el que hasta ahora figuró como su lugar favorito, ahí había todo lo necesario para preparar un banquete. Mientras su atención se centraba en el gran horno de la estufa –– su mente ya maquinaba la posibilidad de hacer un pastel blanco con fresas y chocolate, claro, si es que su padre no seguía con esa política absurda de que solo los sirvientes pueden realizar actividades domesticas –– fue asaltada inesperadamente por una autoritaria voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién eres? – Hinata respingó asustada, volviéndose al acto para verla, su inglés no era perfecto, pero podía entenderlo con fluidez, frente a ella estaba una bellísima mujer de mediana edad, emperifollada en ropas de diseñador y con el digno aire de una emperatriz.

Hinata enmudeció por unos momentos, la había tomado tan de sorpresa que de pronto no supo qué responderle, su simple presencia se imponía, de tez blanca y ojos grises, coronada por una melena azabache de corte asimétrico, vestía una blusa de seda blanca con un prominente escote en "v" y mangas cortas en globo, una entallada falda negra de cintura alta, marcada por dos cintos angostos de piel de lagarto, zapatos de punta y taco alto que estilizaban su figura, complementando el atuendo con accesorios que si bien resaltaban, no eran necesariamente sobrecargados.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – desconcertada, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, esa contundente seguridad impresa en cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos la avasalló, lo único que el cerebro de Hinata pudo procesar fue el ¿quién sería para mostrar tanta autoridad? – ¿eres la nueva? – prosiguió la mujer de glamurosa apariencia, ¿nueva?, no comprendió el sentido de sus palabras – pero anda niña, no seas tan lenta, responde sencillamente con un si ó no – la mujer pareció impacientarse, se cruzó de brazos y la miró más fijamente, pero a Hinata no le salían las palabras, supuso que la intimidante imagen que proyectaba contribuía a su mutismo actual – no sé por qué continuó dejando que Umiko siga contratando a la servidumbre… – dio por hecho al ver la desaliñada vestimenta de Hinata, una blusa blanca de cuello bordeado en encaje, bajo un holgado sweater de color lavanda, complementado por una amplia falda negra que le llegaba una cuarta por debajo de las rodillas y para rematar el conjunto, unas botas negras de agujetas, el cuadro completo de algo que podría considerar un crimen al buen gusto, siendo editora de una de las más prestigiosas revistas de moda en el país, no podía pasar por alto semejante aberración.

- Yo… – balbuceó Hinata en un nuevo intento por sobreponerse al inesperado encuentro, gracias a Kami no tardó en ser rescatada por la voz salvadora de su obaachan.

- Hinata-sama, su habitación ya está lista – la mujer se dio la vuelta y vio a Kumiko, para posteriormente ver de pies a cabeza y con ojos casi desorbitados a la Hyuuga, dándose cuenta de la gran imprudencia que acababa de cometer, lo que menos quería Mariko en esos momentos era ganarse el odio de la principal heredera de los Hyuuga, suficiente tenía con el menosprecio de su hermana menor.

- ¿T-tú eres Hinata? – aunque nacida en América, siendo de madre japonesa, Mariko hablaba el idioma, y así se dirigió a Hinata, por primera vez titubeó, inclusive a la Hyuuga le pareció que se había puesto pálida después de que Umiko-obaachan hubiese pronunciado su nombre.

- Hai… – asintió ella con simpleza, recuperada ya del momentáneo ataque de pánico, e hizo una cordial reverencia antes de despedirse – co-con su permiso me retiro.

- Si… nos veremos en la cena… – acotó Mariko sintiendo que le venía una jaqueca; no fue precisamente lo que planeó pasará en su primer encuentro, y para colmo, le había dicho a Hiashi que personalmente se encargaría de recogerla en el aeropuerto, cosa que olvidó por completo al salirle una reunión de último minuto, en instantes su situación se había puesto de cabeza, debía arreglar las cosas con esa niña antes de que se cerrara tal y como lo hizo su hermana menor.

Mientras la veía salir de la cocina, una estupenda idea comenzó a materializarse en su cabeza, teniendo una noción más o menos exacta de cómo ganársela, sonrió confiada, en lo poco que pudo tratarla no pasó por alto el hecho de que Hinata no era tan soberbia como el monstruo de su hermana, su carácter le pareció más bien dócil y hasta sumiso, eso último fue lo que le dio la certeza de éxito en su próxima empresa.

- - -

Umiko se encargó de guiar a su joven ama, conduciéndola por las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, en el transcurso, Hinata no pudo menos que preguntar sobre la identidad de la distinguida mujer, suponiendo por anticipado que sería alguna socia de su padre.

- ¿Obaachan? – algo que no cambió en esos años, fue el quedo tono de su agradable voz y la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a la venerable mujer – ¿quién era esa persona?

- Es Mariko-sama – al caminar delante de ella y darle la espalda, Hinata no pudo apreciar cómo la afable fisionomía de la anciana se tornó seria – su otousan se encargará de presentársela más tarde – al llegar al final de las escaleras, cruzaron por un amplio pasillo, que ostentaba la misma decoración que el resto del departamento, la habitación de Hinata se encontraba en el fondo del corredor.

Cuando Umiko abrió la puerta, Hinata quedó sorprendida, la habitación le fascinó, estaba pintada en colores suaves, la estudió a detalle, en el centro y al fondo, estaba situada una enorme cama con cabecero de madera, enfundada en un edredón rayado en purpura y blanco con cojines a juego, a los lados de la cama un par de mesas de noche y al frente un diván, en el costado opuesto a la puerta principal tenía una cómoda de madera, sobre la cual pendía un gran espejo labrado.

Debía darle crédito a su padre o mejor dicho a su obaachan, quien seguramente era la responsable de ambientar el lugar, a comparación de ésta, su habitación en la casa de sus tíos era insignificante, quizás lo único que no le cuadró en el diseño, fue el enorme ventanal que cubría casi una pared completa, tendría que vivir sin la luz del día, no estaba dispuesta a abrir las cortinas si no era absolutamente necesario, se dirigió a una puerta que daba a un espacioso armario, ahí ya se encontraban acomodadas cada una de sus prendas.

- No tenías por qué molestarte obaachan – reprochó, no obstante la anciana le sonrió dulcemente.

- Para mí es un placer servirle Hinata-sama – y era sincera, en realidad, nadie en esa casa veía a Umiko como una sirvienta, incluso para Hiashi la digna anciana era una verdadera madre, ella ayudó a traerlo al mundo, al igual que a la joven que tenía al frente, por sus manos había pasado el cuidado de tres generaciones de Hyuugas y ella esperaba tener el suficiente vigor para cuidar de una cuarta, tenía setenta y cinco años y desde los trece estaba al servicio de la familia, cuando ganó la confianza absoluta del bisabuelo Hyuuga, obtuvo el puesto que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía cinco décadas, convirtiéndose en la fiel ama de llaves de la familia principal.

- Arigatou… – se abochornó levemente, ya se había desacostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones, en la casa de Hizashi, tanto Neji como ella se encargaban de realizar varías labores, ayudando a tía Keiko ya fuera a lavar los platos, hacer la comida de vez en cuando, asear las habitaciones, realizar las compras, entre otras tareas domesticas.

- Si se le ofrece otra cosa, no dude en usar el intercomunicador, Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama regresarán a las seis treinta, la cena se sirve a las siete, puede aprovechar el tiempo que falta para descansar… – Umiko le hizo un rápido repaso, de tal forma que su ama estuviera preparada, ella mejor que nadie sabía el tremendo conflicto que vaticinaba el poner a Hinata y a su padre en la misma habitación, sobre todo al reencontrarse luego de tanto tiempo.

- De acuerdo, a las siete en punto estaré en el comedor… – le dedicó una última sonrisa a la bondadosa mujer, Umiko realizó una respetuosa reverencia antes de marcharse y salió definitivamente de su habitación.

Hinata se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, hundiéndose en el mullido edredón, estaba cansada, pero decidió que lo mejor era tomar un baño antes que nada, aún quedaban tres horas para las siete y tenía el tiempo justo para relajarse antes de enfrentar la dura prueba que le esperaba.

Con pesar, dejó la comodidad de la cama y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al armario, le costó unos minutos escoger la ropa que se pondría, debía lucir impecable, sin embargo, dadas las deprimentes prendas que había en su guardarropa, dudaba siquiera obtener un comentario favorable.

Suspiró derrotada y tomó un sweater azul marino (prenda que tenía en todos los colores), una blusa blanca y unos vaqueros negros, no tenía caso esmerarse, sabía que recibiría la misma respuesta de siempre «_eres un desastre_», acomodó la ropa sobre la cama y con desgano se dirigió al cuarto de baño, que al igual que todo en ese departamento, tenía un suntuoso diseño en mármol.

Se desvistió con lentitud, dejando la ropa sucia dentro de una cesta de mimbre, se miró por un momento en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo, de entre las capas de ropa había surgido un esbelto cuerpo de torneadas proporciones, cohibida al verse a sí misma desnuda, prontamente se dirigió a la ducha, un lugar que estaba apartado del resto del baño por una mampara de vidrio ahumado.

Se sumergió en el agua caliente por un buen rato, destensando los agarrotados músculos de su espalda, resentía el cansado viaje en el que permaneció trece horas sentada y con el alma en un hilo por el estrés. Al ritmo del agua que caía copiosa, inconscientemente comenzó a tararear una alegre melodía, su dulce voz sobresalió a medida que tomaba confianza, entonando una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeña.

Hinata era tan tímida que pocas personas conocían la maravillosa voz de la que era poseedora, se dejó llevar y prosiguió la canción incluso luego de dejar la ducha, tomó una bata que estaba dispuesta a un lado de la ducha y envolvió su largo cabello en una gran toalla, más fresca, se dirigió a la salida. Su canto se detuvo de golpe al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño, en el diván frente a su cama, yacía sentada la misma mujer que hubiese conocido unos minutos atrás.

- Por favor, no te detengas, tu voz es hermosa… – dijo Mariko cuando paró de cantar, la niña estaba evidentemente desconcertada por la intromisión de quién aún consideraba una extraña.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – a diferencia de la vez anterior, Hinata pudo pronunciar una oración de corrido, intrigada por la presencia de la misteriosa mujer.

- Yo sólo viene a traerte eso… – señaló un entallado vestido negro hasta media rodilla, de escote recto, con mangas cortas y ceñido por un cinto ancho de color rojo, cuidadosamente acomodado sobre una silla – sé que fui muy grosera contigo y quise disculparme.

- No tiene por qué hacerlo – murmuro desconfiada, Mariko, al advertir la recelosa actitud, se puso en pie y dirigió confiada sus pasos hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

- Pero quiero hacerlo, de verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigas Hinata… – la aludida no acababa de entender a qué venía tanta amabilidad, si minutos atrás incluso le dio la impresión de no ser más que una cucaracha a punto de ser aplastada.

- De-de acuerdo… – no parecía muy convencida, pero igual y no le pareció que tuviera malas intenciones.

- Que bien… – aplaudió emocionada al obtener una respuesta tan favorable – ¿por qué no te pruebas el vestido? – insistió con la misma emoción de antes – seguro se verá fabuloso en ti.

- Yo… de acuerdo – balbuceó todavía desubicada, más no quiso ser descortés, tomó la prenda que reposaba sobre la silla y se dirigió al armario que igualmente fungía como vestidor.

Mariko aguardó impaciente a que saliera, ostentando una sonrisa triunfal, esa que se instauraba en sus labios siempre que todo resultaba de acuerdo a su voluntad. Aunque caprichosa para algunos y despiadada para otros, Mariko era una sagaz mujer, a sus treinta y cinco años era la cabeza de _top fashion magazine_, la revista más prestigiada sobre moda en el país, ella marcaba tendencias y tenía comiendo de la mano tanto a los diseñadores, como a los dueños de las franquicias más importantes en todo lo referente al tema, en sus páginas habían posada las modelos más importantes del mundo, quizás fue su aguda inteligencia lo que llamó la atención de Hiashi, Hinata aún no sabía nada al respecto, no obstante esperaba que su benigna reacción resultara un buen augurio sobre la inminente verdad que estaba por afrontar.

Cuando la vio salir, la sorpresa de Mariko no pudo ser mayor, el vestido no sólo le quedaba bien, sino que dejaba al descubierto la envidiable figura de la joven sin revelar demasiado, dándole un particular toque de distinción, viéndola detenidamente, la primogénita de Hiashi era hermosa, antes no había prestado atención a sus características físicas, la holgura de sus prendas eclipsó su atención.

Se sonrió de manera extraña, independientemente de sus planes, en ese momento tomó la firme determinación de que por los próximos dos meses, tomaría a la chica bajo su tutela, ya se encargaría ella de convertirla en todo un miembro de las altas esferas sociales neoyorquinas, le bastó hacer de lado los prejuicios para ver el enorme potencial de ésta, los elegantes modales y delicados movimientos la delataban, sólo había que darle un pequeño empujoncito y mostrarle el maravilloso mundo de la alta costura para completar la estampa.

- ¡Te ves encantadora…! – Hinata se abochornó cuando el desmedido entusiasmo de ella volvió a hacer su aparición – no creí que te quedara tan bien, pero parece que acerté en la talla… – la observó con detenimiento, inspeccionando cada aspecto concienzuda – ahora sólo me haré cargo de tu cabello, un poco de maquillaje, conseguir unos zapatos adecuados y listo, te veras como una princesa.

- En… en realidad yo pensaba ponerme otra cosa para la cena – admitió avergonzada, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a las prendas sobre su cama, Mariko le siguió la vista y pareció escandalizada con la elección, algo le decía a Hinata que no iba a poder negarse, sobre todo al ver su cara de espanto no disimulado – de-demo, supongo que igual puedo ponérmelo en otra ocasión…

- Que lastima, seguro que Hiashi hubiese quedado tan deslumbrado como yo al verte… – no prestó atención a la forma tan familiar en la que Mariko acababa de llamar a su padre, lo que realmente llamó su interés era la última parte, en donde Hiashi quedaba deslumbrado al verla.

- Supongo que estará bien si lo uso esta noche… – para el beneplácito de la ojigris, ella accedió, lo que vino después fue una sesión intensiva en la que la propia Mariko se encargó de arreglarla, dos horas después una nueva Hinata había nacido, su cabello fue arreglado como nunca antes, peinada de lado, unos rulos caían graciosamente por su espalda, así mismo usaba por primera vez en su vida maquillaje, y unos zapatos rojos de tacón bajo complementaban el vestuario, sin pasar por alto los rigurosos accesorios, unos aretes discretos y una pulsera rojo quemado, que le cubría por completo la muñeca.

Orgullosa de su creación, Mariko la dejó verse al espejo, Hinata quedó sin habla, no pudo reconocer a la hermosa joven que se reflejaba en él, no sólo se veía, sino que también se sentía bonita, algo que no le ocurría desde que su madre viviera.

En agradecimiento, la joven le dedicó una feliz sonrisa a la responsable del extraordinario cambio, Mariko quedó tan conforme como ella y en un impulso la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola al exterior de la habitación.

- Me muero por ver la cara que Hiashi pondrá – afianzada a su brazo, la condujo hasta las escaleras principales, Hinata agradecía las atenciones de Mariko, no así, seguía intrigada sobre su identidad, especialmente por el papel qué jugaba en la vida de su otousan al tomarse tantas atribuciones.

Hinata descendió por la escalera con innata distinción, el verse bien le hacía sentirse más segura de lo normal, sus movimientos resultaban suaves y femeninos, Mariko no perdió detalle, mientras hablaban, evaluaba su comportamiento, obviamente tendrían que trabajar en su autoestima, no así, se sintió emocionada, con cada minuto transcurrido le quedaban menos dudas sobre tomar bajo su tutela a la niña, decisión que dependería directamente de la reacción que adoptara en la cena, cuando Hiashi le diera la noticia.

No acostumbraba recibir cumplidos, agobiada, la Hyuuga apartó la vista de su acompañante por un segundo, las elocuentes palabras de Mariko-san la estaban haciendo sentir incomoda, pero a penas sus ojos se posaron en el frente, sus pies se detuvieron sin que ella se los ordenara.

Por fin estaban frente a frente, Hinata trató de dominar los nervios, sosteniendo la fría mirada de su padre tanto como pudo, incapaz de moverse, puesto que Hiashi la escudriñaba con mayor interés del habitual, obligando a Hinata aferrarse a la baranda de la escalera para no perder el equilibrio.

Pese a su impasible semblante, Hiashi no daba crédito a lo que veía, por un instante creyó estar viendo a Mizuho, su querida esposa, Hinata heredó la fisionomía su madre, se veía radiante, nada quedaba de la desgarbada niña que dejó tres años atrás en el aeropuerto de Tokio, habría que ver si el radical cambio sólo era exterior ó seguía siendo la débil persona de siempre.

- Buenas tardes otousan… – hizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia su padre, quien le devolvió el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, quedó conforme, actuó correctamente y sin mostrar signos de titubeo, un punto favorable.

- Oneesan… – tras él apareció la menor de los Hyuuga, ésta se mostró abiertamente sorprendida, los recuerdos sobre su hermana mayor eran difusos, más allá de la latente rivalidad entre ambas, Hanabi no convivió mucho con su hermana, en su afanada carrera por superarla hizo de lado algo primordial, el amor fraterno que por sobre todo debía profesarle.

- Hola imouto, ha pasado mucho tiempo… – le devolvió el seco saludo con una cordial sonrisa, las facciones de Hanabi no había cambiado realmente, de ojos perlados igual a los suyos, aunque con un gesto más adusto, largo cabello castaño y piel cobriza, el único cambio notorio fue el de su estatura, unos centímetros más alta de lo que Hinata recordaba, prestó especial atención en el uniforme que llevaba puesto, se suponía que para entonces ella también debería estar de vacaciones.

- La cena está lista… – intervino finalmente Umiko, rompiendo con la extraña atmósfera que se había formado en torno a la recién llegada, igualmente se impresionó al ver el radical cambio que Hinata había sufrido en apenas horas, nada quedaba de la desaliñada joven que hubiera encontrado en su puerta, lo que supuso era obra de Mariko-sama, le constaba que ella no era mala persona, pero continuamente sucumbía a la arrogancia de su estatus y todo le daba a entender que ya había puesto la mira en Hinata.

Encabezados por Hiashi, se dirigieron al comedor, siendo mayor, Hinata tomó el puesto que habitualmente ocupaba Hanabi, al lado derecho de su padre, situación que agregó más tensión al ambiente, Hanabi lo vio como una seria amenaza y durante el resto de la velada no disimuló el recelo que le profería a la mayor.

Mientras Umiko-obachan disponía la cena, Hiashi pronunció cuatro palabras que durante años a Hinata no le habían presagiado más que desgracias «_Hinata, tenemos que hablar_» su padre no dio más vueltas al asunto, consideró que era momento de abordar la razón primordial por la que la había mandado llamar.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

_**NOTA DE SALEM:**_

Aquí está el tercer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado n-n, este capítulo se centró más que nada en Hinata, ya el próximo se lo dedicaré a Sasuke, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que saludos, besos y abrazos, yo me despido, hasta la próxima actualización.

_**Mazi-chan:**_ Hola!, y si saldrán todos, o al menos casi todos los personajes =D, aunque eso será más adelante n-n, por ahora sólo me enfocaré en Sasuke y Hinata.

_**Ren-Tohsaka:**_Como ya te habrás de imaginar, gracias a ese pequeño incidente con los celulares, inevitablemente Sasu y Hina tendrán que reencontrarse XD, lo interesante será la cara que pondrá Sasuke cuando vea el cambio de Hina, porque ten por seguro que Mariko no va a desistir hasta tirarle todo el guardarropa que tiene jaja.

_**Airi-Hyuga: **_Jaja, nunca se me ocurrió lo de la ropa interior de Hinata, hubiera sido entretenido haber puesto la reacción del Uchiha, nande que, con lo conservadora que es, no pasaba de encontrarse unas bragas de abuelita, aunque igualmente la hubiese visto raro XD, pero ya que u-uU. Bueno si no vez mucha acción de repente, lo que sucede es que me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma y el desarrollo de la historia también, por eso actualizo cada 15 días, es que soy una tortuga a la hora de redactar, pero ya para el próximo capítulo habrá un encuentro y si no cuando menos un acercamiento entre los dos jaja.

_**Reika-Deathless:**_ Gracias, sip, me gustó escribir la parte que mencionas, no tengo un hermano, pero si una hermana menor y a veces suelen ser un dolor de cabeza, al menos la mía lo era cuando estaba más chica XD, y mira que Mikoto no se lo pensaría dos veces en tomar un avión si sabe que su retoño anda en malos pasos, ya vas a darte una idea de a lo qué me refiero cuando aparezca más adelante en el fic XD.

_**RebeKyuubi: **_Bueno, no sabrás lo que realmente paso hasta el próximo capi, si fue un descuido o lo hizo a propósito XD, también cómo fue que se dieron cuenta de que intercambiaron el Iphone, será algo interesante, lo que tendrá que soportar el pobre Sasuke jaja, saludos y animo, te entiendo, no la odio, pero la escuela a veces puede ser extremadamente esclavizante -_-.

_**flordezereso:**_ Confiemos en que a mi musa que no se le ocurra tomarse un descanso owó, y por supuesto que me encantaría saber tu punto de vista en dado caso de que escriba un lemon, leí tu fic y ya entiendo el por qué lo del marqués de sade XD, y ya hice la corrección del nombre de Hi_**z**_ashi (_al menos en éste capitulo, cuando tenga tiempo corregiré los otros jeje_), mira que todo este tiempo tuve la wajira idea de que se escribía con "s" y no sé por qué XD, nuevamente gracias por la corrección y a mí también me caes a todo dar, ojalá que pronto nos encontremos de nueva cuenta en el chat, hasta la fecha no hemos podido de acuerdo sobre el forito o-ó, cosa extraña, pero últimamente a mis sobrinas les ha dado por hacernos la visita y quedarse a dormir con nosotros, son medio inquietas (_cofcofcoflatosascofcofcof_) y no me dejan en paz -_-.

_**princezzhina-dark:**_ En mi familia no ha habido nadie con cáncer, pero mi abuelita duró mucho tiempo enferma antes de morir, así que eso fue más o menos lo que me dio la idea al escribir esa parte, en los próximos capítulos ahondare un poquito en el tema, y como diría mi buen Touya Kinomoto "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable", en el próximo capítulo ya verás si lo de Itachi fue cosa de él o no XD.

_**vanne-chan:**_ Gracias, y lo cierto es que actualizo cada 15 días, no doy pa' más XD.

_**Kristall Brauw: **_Muchas gracias por el apoyo n-n, y pss a veces escribo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza XD, es por eso que casi siempre ando enredando la trama y luego no sé qué hacer para sacarla del lío en que la metí, algo así me sucedió en mi otro fic, por querer meter tantas cosas, comprometí un poco el final XD.

_**iuzzukary: **_Sip, esa azafata va a ser muy importante en un punto crucial de la historia y no hablo del viaje de regreso XP, y pss supongo que sin tantos traumas, al Uchiha le cuesta menos trabajo abrirse, aunque tal vez eso le va a acarrear uno que otro problema a ella jaja, y el misterio de los Iphone se resolverá hasta el próximo capítulo.

_**_Tami*: **_Hina puede ponerse un poco paranoica con las alturas, pero nada que Sasuke no pueda controlar (_o eso creo _o-Ó)

_**xxXkmiXxx: **_Ok, me alegra ver que hayas regresado del maravilloso planeta dulce o-ó, mujer, el azúcar es para ti lo que un peyote para un Huichol XD, pero weno, ahora sí que me dejaste con el ojo cuadrado, si por azares del destino vuelves a ir a la tierra del sol naciente invítame, me voy de colada aunque sea en la maleta jaja, neh, no te creas, ya en serio, me alegro que te hayas divertido ^-^ y por lo que veo al final todo salió bien y si pudiste leer el capitulo 17.

_**osanai ko kuram: **_Muchas gracias y mira que estaba a punto de actualizar cuando vi tu comentario XD.


	4. Confrontación

Capitulo 4: _**Confrontación**_

Ya llevaba ahí como cinco minutos, llamó insistente en varias ocasiones, el silencio fue absoluto, no hubo respuesta del otro lado, impaciente como era, estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta a golpes, finalmente se abrió frente a él, y pese a creer que sería Itachi quién lo recibiría, grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una sugestiva rubia de cabello ondulado.

Iba a dar la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, creyendo haberse equivocado de apartamento, cuando detrás de la rubia apareció su aniki, Sasuke no tardó en fulminarlo con la mirada, ahora le quedaba claro el motivo por el cuál éste no pudo recogerlo en el aeropuerto.

- Outoto… – expresó indiferente, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión asesina del otro.

- Wow Itachi no me digas que éste es tu hermanito… – Sasuke la miró despectivo, odiaba esa mirada insinuante que las mujeres solían dirigirle – mi nombre es Rebecca, pero puedes decirme Becca si gustas – el Uchiha sonrió de lado, el importante asunto que Itachi tenía que atender era ponerle las manos encima a esa rubia cabeza hueca, su hermano no podía ser más predecible.

Otra de las muchas diferencias entre Itachi y él, era que el primero si sabía cómo sacarle partido al encanto Uchiha, por su cama habían pasado infinidad de beldades de las que seguramente ya había perdido la cuenta. Abriéndose pasó y sin decir una palabra ingresó al lugar, dejando sus maletas en lo que imaginó era el recibidor del pequeño apartamento.

- Supongo que no habla inglés… – atenuó Becca al ser groseramente ignorada por el menor, Itachi disimuló su risa con una fingida tosecilla.

Sasuke le entendió, inclusive hablaba el idioma con naturalidad, desde pequeño su otouto tuvo una sorprendente habilidad para aprender cualquier idioma, si bien hacía cinco años su padre decidió establecer residencia en Japón, su país natal y centro de operaciones de Uchiha Bank, antes figuraban una vida nómada que los llevó a vivir en diversos países durante los primeros once años de vida de Sasuke, quien hablaba inglés, francés, italiano y hasta algo de alemán, sin contar su lengua madre, el japonés.

Sasuke poseía una gran inteligencia, pero un enorme defecto, era en extremo rebelde, más de lo que él mismo se atrevió a ser nunca. Su padre solía reprenderlo por tomar sus obligaciones tan a la ligera, continuamente recibía reportes escolares por su falta de asistencia a clases y el poco interés que mostraba cuando se dignaba a asistir, aún así y por increíble que pareciera, sacaba buenas calificaciones, no las que debería, si él se lo propusiera, fácilmente podría figurar entre los número uno de su escuela.

Lo cierto era que hacía años Sasuke se había cansado de pelear contra el fantasma de Itachi, en el fondo, tras la fachada de contundente superioridad, era alguien inseguro, desde que tenía uso de razón vivía a la sobra de su hermano mayor, siendo un niño entendió que por mucho que se esforzara nunca superaría a su aniki, ¿qué más daba intentarlo si al final todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano?

Prefirió vivir sin complicaciones, sabía bien que su padre esperaba que estudiara administración y algún día tomara las riendas de la empresa familiar, lo que él no sabía, era que sus planes distaban mucho de los suyos, ya tenía claro que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad se iría a recorrer el mundo y viviría tal cual le placiera.

Se desplomó sobre uno de los sofás, cruzándose de brazos con gesto aburrido, dio un disimulado vistazo a la escasees de muebles en el departamento, un gabinete con el televisor, dos sofás y un comedor para cuatro personas era todo lo que había en la pequeña estancia.

- ¿Qué les parece si preparo algo especial para la cena? – insistió Becca en un nuevo intento por relajar el ambiente, Sasuke no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el frente sin mostrar variación en su semblante.

- Eso sería estupendo Becca-chan… – atajó el mayor de los Uchiha sonriéndole cordial, para amortiguar el desdeñoso gesto de su hermano.

- Entonces prepararé mi especialidad, espagueti con albóndigas, espero que a Sasuke le guste – apuntó entre bromeando y con duda, nadie hasta ahora había puesto un "pero" a su plato de espagueti con albóndigas, no así tuvo la leve sospecha de que Sasuke no era cómo todos, jamás un chico había pasó de ella en forma tan irrespetuosa, ignorándola y fingiendo que no existía.

- Seguro que le gustará, no te preocupes… – la apuró, la chica sonrió entusiasmada y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que era separada del resto del departamento por una barra – pudiste ser un poco más cortés – le reprendió Itachi en japonés, evitando que Becca se enterara de lo que hablaban, si se lo proponía, Sasuke llegaba a ser muy ácido con sus comentarios y ofendía fácilmente a los demás, el otro sonrió altivo y se alzó despreocupado de hombros.

- No cambias aniki, aún sientes debilidad por las modelos descerebradas… – y tal cómo lo previó, salió con uno de sus sarcasmos – ¿es tu novia?

- No, Becca-chan es una amiga… – tomó asiento a su lado, descansando los brazos en el respaldo del sillón para tres personas.

- Una amiga con derechos… – inquirió malicioso, viéndole de reojo, Itachi ni se inmuto, limitándose a cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – el semblante en Sasuke cambió de súbito, viéndolo con reproche, Itachi lo miró fijamente, sonriendo astuto y antes de que lo viera venir, golpeó el medio su frente con sus dedos índice y medio.

- ¡Estúpido aniki ¿por qué hiciste eso?! – se quejó sonoramente, llevándose instintivamente las manos a la frente, reprochándose el haber caído en un truco tan viejo.

- Aunque hayas crecido, eres el mismo ¿neh otouto...? – ciertamente la última vez que lo vio no era más que un crío en etapa de desarrollo, Sasuke había crecido considerablemente en los últimos dos años y al paso que iba muy pronto rebasaría su estatura, aunque no se lo dijera, Itachi estaba orgulloso de él, le gustaba molestarlo porque le divertían sus infantiles reacciones, por muy maduro que pareciera por fuera, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

El mayor se puso en pie y revolvió amistoso los negros cabellos del menor, alborotándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

- Baka… – murmuró malhumorado y posteriormente hizo una mueca que podría considerarse una sonrisa, sabía que esa era la forma en que Itachi le demostraba su afecto.

- Bueno, qué te parece si mientras Becca-chan termina la cena, te muestro el apartamento y tu habitación… – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, se puso igualmente de pie y le siguió, no es que hubiera mucho que ver, la sala, el comedor y parte de la cocina ya los había visto, Itachi no tuvo necesidad de explicar algo obvio, únicamente le mostró el baño que ambos compartirían, le señaló su habitación, a la cual tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar y finalmente a un lado de la suya se encontraba otra puerta, tras la cual estaba la susodicha recamara que le tocaba a él.

Era un reducido espacio de no más de de tres y medio metros cuadrados, al fondo había una cama individual, cubierta por un edredón azul, a un lado una mesa de noche y al frente de la cama una silla y un escritorio, aparte de eso no había nada más excepto el armario de puertas corredizas empotrerado a la pared.

- Es…

- ¿Pequeño…? – adelantó Itachi, recargándose con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta – fue lo mejor que pude encontrar después de que otousan redujera mi subsidio a la mitad, supongo que aún está molesto por haber renunciado a ser contador y preferir la medicina.

- Iba a decir perfecto, demo si, otousan sigue molesto contigo y yo también… – repuso dejando una de las maletas a un lado de la cama, ya más tarde acomodaría sus pertenencias en el pequeño armario – por tú culpa he tenido que soportar los últimos dos años el discurso del "_orgullo Uchiha_"

- ¿Aún sigue con eso? – expresó divertido, los largos discursos de su padre eran algo que definitivamente no echaba de menos.

- Oh si, y le ha agregado cosas nuevas como "_de ti depende el futuro de la familia_" ó "_juró que te desheredare si haces lo mismo que tu hermano_" – Itachi rió abiertamente al ver cómo Sasuke encarnaba a su padre, utilizando un tono de voz y gestos idénticos a los de él.

- Ya me imagino... – Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos al notar la burla interpuesta – demo, qué se le va a hacer..., ni modo aniki, de ti depende que el buen nombre de los Uchiha prevalezca – antes de que Sasuke pudiera maldecirle, éste abandonó su lugar junto al marco de la puerta y antepuso – el espagueti aún tardará ¿por qué no desempacas y te instalas mientras tanto? – se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, lo miró por la altura del hombro – ¿Sasuke? – aún resentido, éste lo observó adusto – bienvenido – dicho lo último cerró la puerta, el otro se limitó a medio sonreír, la idea de visitarlo no sería tan mala después de todo.

Se echó sobre la cama, descansando un poco del larguísimo viaje en taxi, esa ciudad era de locos, se le había hecho una eternidad el trayecto entre el aeropuerto y el edificio de departamentos, sin contar la cantidad de escaleras que tuvo que subir para llegar hasta el séptimo piso, y es que con lo primero que se topó al entrar, fue con un cartel en el elevador que decía "en reparación".

Fijó sus ojos negros en el estuco blanco del techo, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo estaría su desquiciada compañera de viaje?, no era algo que realmente le importara, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que pensar, pasando por alto su desastroso aspecto, esa chiquilla le resultó interesante, tenía algo que hacía mucho no veía en alguien y era tan difícil de encontrar en esos días, la inocencia angelical de una pequeña niña.

El entrar en la pubertad trajo consigo un torrente de hormonas para las que no estaba preparado, iniciándolo en el tenebroso mundo de las relaciones amorosas, que de amorosas no tenían nada, sus supuestos noviazgos no le habían servido más que para calmar la calentura del momento. Durante esos años había recaído una y otra vez en el método de ensayo y error, hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie que realmente le prendara, las suyas fueron más que nada relaciones pasajeras, experiencias que le ayudaban a satisfacer su curiosidad sexual adolescente.

Tener cualquier chica a su disposición se había vuelto monótono, por no decir aburrido, ¿dónde quedaba el reto de la conquista y todo lo que aparentemente debía sentirse por el ser "amado"?, no, definitivamente él jamás había conocido esa clase de amor, las chicas con quien solía salir eran demasiado pretenciosas y posesivas, creían que por el simple hecho de estar con él ya eran dueñas de cada una de sus actos, eso lo obligó a tomar ciertas medidas, lo primero era dejarles claro que no había un compromiso serio de por medio y si salían una vez, lo más probable es que no hubiera una segunda cita, para él no existían los compromisos formales y por obvias razones evitaba a toda costa involucrarse con alguien de la escuela.

Conocer a Hinata le resultó un cambió refrescante, más allá de su extravagante forma de vestir, su timidez al expresarse ó su torpe naturaleza –– sin hablar de sus manías –– hasta el día de hoy era la chica más entretenida que había tratado, a su manera, ella era atractiva y lo mejor de todo, no se dejó llevar por su apariencia, al hablarle de su vida mostró sincero interés cuando le contó sobre su familia y sus problemas, nunca dejó ver dobles intenciones, de haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, sin duda ella se habría convertido en una amiga preciada, incluso se atrevía a afirmar que Hinata ocuparía el lugar de la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

Luego de casi media hora de estar divagando en sus pensamientos, se decidió a dejar la cama, calculaba que no faltaba mucho para que estuviese la cena, debía admitir que tenía mucha hambre, ya después de la cena tendría el tiempo suficiente para dormir a sus anchas.

Dejó su lugar y puso una de las maletas sobre la cama, acomodando la ropa sobre el colchón antes de meterla al armario, podía ser un rebelde empedernido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de su estricto sentido del orden, si a algo no temía Uchiha Mikoto, era al desorden en su habitación.

Acomodada su ropa y guardadas las maletas en el armario, Sasuke se dirigió al comedor, que quedaba justo frente a su puerta, el departamento podría caber perfectamente en la sala de su casa en Japón, aun así se sentía extrañamente reconfortado, todo sería perfecto de no ser por la "amiga" de su hermano.

- Justo a tiempo para la cena – expresó emocionada Becca, terminando de disponer los cubiertos y platos en la mesa, Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a tomar asiento a un lado de Itachi, mientras la rubia parlanchina terminaba de servir – Itachi ya me dijo que si hablas inglés – comentó mientras le servía su ración, Sasuke miró malhumorado al mayor, quien se hizo el desentendido y lo ignoró – espero que te guste.

Debía darle crédito, realmente estaba bueno, no cocinaba tan bien como su okaasan, nadie cocinaba tan delicioso como ella, pero en verdad le agradó.

- ¿Qué tal está? – no importaba el medio, estaba decidida a sacarle platica al chico, su naturaleza comunicativa se lo exigía, realmente Sasuke tenía un aspecto adorable, cierto que se parecía mucho a Itachi, pero el menor de los Uchiha tenía un no sé qué, que no podía evitar cautivarla.

- Bien… – respondió breve, Becca posó desconcertada sus bellos ojos azules en Itachi, quien se encogió de hombros, por más que intentó sacarle plática a Sasuke, éste intencionalmente le respondía con monosílabos, esperaba que se diera por vencida y dejara de molestarlo. Al termino la cena y para asombro de Rebecca, que ya no esperaba nada de él, le dio las gracias y se retiró a su habitación, «él es así» fue lo único que dijo Itachi al advertir que la otra estaba a punto de preguntárselo.

Por lo que restó del día, Sasuke ya no salió de su habitación, estaba rendido, desganado se descalzó los zapatos y despojó de las ropas del viaje, y con el sentido del orden que lo caracterizaba, acomodó todo en la silla a falta de un cesto de ropa sucia, se cambió con unos cómodos shorts negros y una playera blanca de algodón y así se dispuso a dormir.

Estaba por cruzar la frontera hacía el mundo de Morfeo, cuando un estridente sonido proveniente de su chamarra lo hizo incorporarse, al ritmo de _I will not die _corrió hasta la silla, en cuyo respaldo descansaba su chamarra de lona, rebuscó en la bolsa lateral su Iphone, no recordaba haberle puesto ese tono. Cuando por fin dio con el dichoso aparto, el número en pantalla le resultó desconocido.

- ¿Moshi-moshi…? – de haber sabido que recibiría una contestación tan exaltada, hubiese apagado el Iphone.

-_ ¡¿Quién eres?!_ – Sasuke no le respondió, expectante y un tanto desconcertado por la repentina hostilidad – _¡¿dónde está Hinata-chan?!_

- ¿Hinata-chan? – murmuró sin entender, ¿Hinata? qué rayos tenía que ver ella en esa situación, de pronto notó algo extraño, tampoco recordaba haberle puesto un llavero tan afeminado a su Iphone, de hecho su Iphone ni siquiera tenía un llavero, rápidamente lo entendió, ese teléfono no era suyo.

- _¡Eres un ladrón…! ¡oh no! ¡por kami!, ¡UN SECUESTRADOR!_ – a medida que hablaba, la voz femenina se tornó paranoica, al grado de rayar en la locura.

- Señora yo… – y antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir nada para limpiar su buen nombre, la otra comenzó a hacer un sinnúmero de acusaciones sin sentido.

-_ ¡Te juro que si algo malo le pasó…! no, no, espera, no le hagas nada, ¡onegai pide lo que sea!_ – impaciente, Sasuke trataba de explicarle que todo había sido un malentendido, que por equivocación habían tomado el celular del otro, pero la mujer, quien supuso era la tía que Hinata le había mencionado, estaba tan fuera de sí que no lo dejó decir nada – _¡por lo que más quieras, onegai, no le hagas nada!, ¡ella es una buena niña!_

- ¡Señora si me dejara explicarle entendería que Hinata está bien...! – exclamó tan fuerte que la otra finalmente se calló.

- _¿Ah sí?_ – aunque con voz temblorosa, trató de dominarse.

- Hai, Hinata está bien, y seguramente ya está con su padre – aclaró, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- _¿Y cómo sabes tú de su padre?_ – inquirió desconfiada.

- Porque ella me lo dijo, fuimos compañeros de asiento en el avión y tal parece que por descuido intercambiamos celulares – trató de razonar, su esfuerzo dio resultado, escuchó una fuerte exhalación del otro lado de la línea, Keiko había dejado escapar un suspiro aliviado – si la llama a casa de su padre, confirmará lo que le digo... – de ninguna forma iba a darle su número de teléfono, no quería que luego una histérica lo llamará para atosigarlo.

- _Bien, disculpa si fui un poco ruda_ – su tono de voz se escuchó más sereno, estaba convencida de que si ese chico fuera un secuestrador o un ladrón ya le hubiese colgado – _es la primera vez que Hinata-chan viaja sola, y sinceramente me preocupa, suele ser bastante despistada_ – "_y maníaca" _agregó mentalmente Sasuke, suponiendo que eso ya le venía de familia _– temo que pueda perderse en una ciudad tan grande_.

- Estoy seguro que está bien, cuando nos despedimos tomó un taxi y dijo que iría a donde su padre – agregó, intentando dar por finalizada la conversación, se derrumbó sobre la cama, de veras se caía de cansancio y aún tenía que resolver el asunto de la recuperación de su celular, sonrió irónico, esa azafata había tenido razón, después de todo él y la Hyuuga tendrían que volver a verse las caras.

- _Hai, entiendo, gomen y domo arigatou gozaimasu..._ – hizo una breve pausa y agregó – _¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?_

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke y no lo dije – farfulló, deseando que con eso quedara conforme y lo dejara dormir.

- _Arigatou Uchiha-kun_ – se despidió finalmente, cortando la comunicación.

Su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre la almohada, observó detenidamente el aparato de color negro que aún tenía en la mano, luchó por permanecer despierto y darle tiempo que se comunicara con su sobrina y personalmente le aclarara la situación, ni hablar, por muy fatigado que estuviera debía arreglar ese asunto cuanto antes. Otorgado el tiempo que creyó conveniente, accedió al teclado y comenzó a marcar el número.

- - -

A penas su padre mencionó el fatídico «_Hinata tenemos que hablar_» el silenció se hizo absoluto en el comedor, Hanabi miraba muy interesada su reflejo en el plato blanco de porcelana, como si un espectáculo interesantísimo estuviese ocurriendo ahí, Mariko, sentada al lado izquierdo del líder, adoptó un gesto grave, mirando fijamente a Hiashi, el que mantenía su gélida calma de siempre, la única que no parecía encajar en el cuadro era Hinata, se sentía incomoda, no entendía nada, ¿qué asunto tan grave podría ser para que todos actuaran tan misteriosos?, incluso su abuelita Umiko desapareció momentáneamente del panorama, la Hyuuga tenía la leve sospecha que lo hizo apropósito.

- Estoy seguro que debes estarte preguntando por qué te mandé llamar… – retomó Hiashi, aunque dudosa, la muchacha le sostuvo la mirada, por supuesto que se lo preguntaba, esa era una incógnita que no había podido despejar desde el momento en que Hizashi-oji le informó sobre su deseo de verla – hace poco el consejo familiar tomó una decisión terminante respecto a ti y sobre tu futuro como líder de la familia… – la simple mención del consejo estremeció a Hinata, ya podía darse una idea del rumbo que tomaría la conversación – si vas a sucederme, es conveniente que empieces a hacerte cargo de tus obligaciones, hasta ahora he sido condescendiente contigo y gracias a la intervención de Hizashi te di el tiempo suficiente para llevar una vida "normal", pero ambos sabemos que tú no eres normal, eres la heredera de una de las más prestigiadas familias de Japón y el consejo determinó que es inaceptable seguir aplazando tu instrucción básica, dentro de poco entraras en la universidad y será necesario que empieces a tomar una mayor participación en el consejo y en las decisiones que te concernirán como futura representante de nuestra familia, ya tomé las medidas necesarias y al termino de las vacaciones cursaras los últimos años de tus estudios superiores en ésta ciudad.

El color desapareció del rostro de Hinata, sintió como si de pronto el mundo entero se le viniera encima, las palabras entraban en sus oídos, pero su cerebro era incapaz de captar el significado, se negaba a creer que aquello que temió durante tantos años estuviera por ocurrir, que ingenua, voluntariamente fue a parar en la boca del lobo. Pero ¿por qué Hizashi-oji no le dijo nada al respecto?, si tan sólo se le hubiera advertido, de ninguna forma la hubieran obligado a dejar Japón.

- N-no, yo-yo no pu-puedo… – los nervios terminaron por la traicionarla y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a tartamudear, Hiashi la miró reprobatorio, la poca fe que le tenía se fue al drenaje en el momento que comenzó a mostrarse insegura.

- ¡Es algo que no pienso discutir contigo! – aseveró él, dejándola muda – la decisión ya está tomada y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión – de hecho, si ella se hubiese mostrado más firme, la resolución habría sido otra – es una decepción ver que no has cambiado nada, no cabe duda que sigues siendo el fracaso de siempre – la chica apretó los labios, tragándose las inmensas ganas de llorar que las palabras de su padre despertaron – ahora estoy seguro que hice bien en hacerte volver, el que Hizashi te consintiera sólo ablandó aún más tú carácter , haré cuanto esté en mis manos para corregir ese error – Hinata empuñó fuertemente las manos contra su regazo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, llegó a olvidar cuan cruel podía llegar a ser su padre con ella.

- Hiashi, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? – finalmente intervino Mariko, intentando aligerar la situación, al anotar la desesperación en el bello rostro de Hinata comprendió que era momento de actuar, conocía el lado severo de Hiashi, pero le pareció una soberana intransigencia lo que hacía con su hija, su perspicaz inteligencia no tardó en relacionar la inseguridad de ella, con el carácter dominante de él, y siendo la intrépida mujer que era, no iba a permitir que menospreciara a su hija, al menos no frente a ella.

- Esto es algo que no te concierne Mariko – pese a la dureza de sus palabras suavizó su tono, a Hinata no le pasó desapercibido lo último, mucho menos que la mujer posara tan cariñosamente su mano sobre el brazo de su padre, desconcertada, buscó con la mirada una respuesta en Hanabi, ésta veía la escena con cara nauseabunda, ahí comprendió que su relación iba más allá de los negocios, se mordió el labio inferior, por alguna causa le incomodó el siquiera pensar que había sentimientos amorosos de por medio.

- Vamos querido Hiashi, Hinata a penas es una niña, es más, te propongo algo – sonrió astuta, sin dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo por él – ¿qué te parece si yo me hago cargo de ella? – Hiashi la miró detenidamente, considerando el ofrecimiento, confiaba en Mariko y sabía que era lo suficientemente capaz para encomendarle una tarea de tal índole, aún así dudaba que alguien de carácter tan débil cómo Hinata pudiera aprender algo de ella.

- ¿Mariko-san? – con nervios y todo, se armó de coraje, de pronto las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre la tímida Hinata – ¿quién es usted? – alzó la mirada y clavó fijamente su ojos en la mujer sentada frente a ella, al diablo las inseguridades, si era quién suponía, no pensaba tenerle consideraciones, se sintió traicionada, de pronto entendió por qué su repentino cambio de actitud hacia ella cuando Umiko-obaachan mencionó su nombre, la amabilidad con la que luego le trató y el porqué estaba tan ansiosa en que su padre tuviera una buena impresión de ella.

- Perdóname, fue lo primero que debimos decirte – se antepuso a Hiashi, de quién ya se veía venir una colérica reacción por la impertinencia de su primogénita, Hinata la miró con mayor desconfianza, la tolerante reacción de su padre solo confirmaba sus sospechas, las ganas de llorar se intensificaron, más allá de lo que ella pudiera sentir, lo veía como una traición directa al recuerdo de su madre.

Por primera vez Hanabi sintió empatía hacia su hermana mayor, comprendió que sola no podía hacer nada, pero si tenía a Hinata de su lado, ambas idearían la forma de sacar a Mariko de sus vidas, no obstante, sus sentimientos diferían enormemente con los de su hermana, lo suyo era puro egoísmo, con la llegada de Mariko se sintió desplazada, luego de ser por muchos años el centro de su atención, ella pasó a un segundo plano en la vida de su otousan.

- Hinata, comprenderé si me rechazas, pero tienes que entender que tu padre y yo nos amamos… – entrelazó su mano con la de Hiashi dándole la estocada final a la última esperanza de la chica – es por ello que hace un mes unimos definitivamente nuestras vidas – el silencio se hizo absoluto, todos aguardando la inminente reacción, incluso Hiashi estaba ansioso de escuchar su respuesta.

Hinata permaneció callada por unos segundos, meditando detenidamente las últimas palabras de Mariko-san, así que su padre finalmente se había casado, o eso le dio a entender, apretó aún más los puños, hace un mes de eso y era hasta el día de hoy en que se dignaban a informárselo, no pudo más, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en sus trastornados nervios que en las últimas 24 horas no habían tenido tregua, pensar en su madre le dio fuerzas para hacer lo siguiente y sin pedir permiso se levantó de su silla, con la clara intención de marcharse.

- Toma asiento – le ordenó fríamente su padre, Hinata hizo algo completamente inesperado, no se movió, lentamente alzo el rostro, dedicándole a su padre una mirada llena del rencor, un duro gesto que Hiashi nunca creyó ver en ella.

- Gomen otousan, demo no… – movida por el enojo y la frustración, el siempre agradable tono musical de su voz dejó de serlo, adoptando un frío matiz que a Hiashi le caló en lo más hondo – no pienso quedarme aquí más tiempo – su padre dejó igualmente su asiento para encararla, en un intento de intimidación, pero ella siguió sin vacilar – mi hogar no está aquí, Hizashi-oji, Keiko-oba y Neji-niisan son mi familia, de ninguna manera pienso quedarme a vivir en un lugar extraño, nada aquí me pertenece, sabes que siempre he hecho todo por complacerte, demo esta vez no – y antes de que el otro pudiera rebatirle, con un grácil movimiento dio la media vuelta y a toda prisa salió del comedor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, directo a la habitación que le había sido asignada.

La rebelión de su hija mayor fue algo que Hiashi ni remotamente previó, hasta ese momento comprendió cuánto había cambiado realmente, debería castigar su impertinencia, no obstante, se sintió extrañamente complacido, después de todo Hizashi estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, logró inculcarle algo que él no pudo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo su tutela, el coraje para defenderse, consternado e igualmente intrigado, tomó asiento nuevamente, una enigmática sonrisa asomó apenas perceptible en sus labios, ya maquinaba la forma de sacar provecho al recién descubierto arrojo de su heredera, algo de lo que Hinata no era consciente, pero que Mariko le ayudaría a canalizar de forma provechosa.

- - -

Todo fue un desastre, esa noche había recibido la peor noticia de todas, casi con resentimiento se quitó el vestido y los accesorios, mañana a primera hora devolvería el conjunto, se sintió usada, la intención de Mariko no fue otra que comprarla, tonta, debió darse cuenta que tanta amabilidad sería contraproducente.

Se puso una confortable pijama de franela con estampado de conejitos y se dirigió al baño, lavándose furiosamente la cara para remover todo el maquillaje, las cosas eran peores de lo que imaginó, de entre todas las posibilidades que barajó al recibir la invitación, nunca creyó qué sería precisamente esa, ahora cobraba sentido la insistencia de su padre en que lo visitara.

Si no fuera porque no tenía un lugar a dónde ir, se habría marchado en ese mismo instante, a medida que la cordura nuevamente tomaba control de sus emociones, comprendió la tontería que había hecho, protestar de esa forma no iba a traerle nada bueno, salió del baño y maquinalmente se sentó sobre la cama, el enojo fue dando pasó a la preocupación y luego a la angustia.

Aún era menor de edad y su padre seguía teniendo la custodia, a menos de que él diera su consentimiento, no podría irse de la casa, mucho menos dejar el país, estaba tan ofuscada que no midió el alcance de sus palabras, desolada, las lagrimas se anegaron en sus ojos, de solo pensar en estar atrapada, en un lugar extraño a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, no pudo retenerlas, las lagrimas brotaron de sus perlados ojos, llena de confusión y tristeza, se acostó en la cama y se abrazó a uno de los cojines, ¿ahora cómo rayos iba a salir de ahí?

Unos pocos minutos después llamaron a su puerta, pensando que se trataba de su obaachan le dejó entrar, gracias a Kami la tenía a su lado, su único apoyo, podría desahogase libremente con ella y ser consolada como en su niñez, grande resultó el desencanto, no era Umiko sino Mariko quien apareció del otro lado.

- ¿Qu-qué hace aquí? – automáticamente se puso a la defensiva, pero Mariko no se amedrentó, sino que siguió de frente su camino, tomando asiento del otro lado de la cama.

- Imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti aceptar otra mujer en la vida de tu padre – Hinata la miró con ojos cristalizados, obligándose a dejar de llorar – sientes que amenazo el recuerdo de tú madre, pero no es así, yo no vengo a remplazarla, ni mucho menos pretendo ser ella – pese a los encontrados sentimientos, Hinata escuchó atenta sus palabras – antes de casarnos yo sabía perfectamente que Hiashi tenía un pasado, incluso sabía que sería difícil que sus hijas me aceptaran, pero creí que si trabajaba lo suficiente podría ganarme su cariño y confianza – la chica bajó la mirada, entendía sus razones, más que con Mariko, estaba molesta con su padre – sabes Hinata, fue un error de mi parte no haber aclarado todo desde el principio, en realidad fui yo quien no quiso que Hiashi te dijera nada, no hasta que pudiera conocerte en persona, tal vez sea tonto, pero no quería que me vieras como una madrastra sino como una amiga.

- No tengo nada contra usted Mariko-san – admitió sin bajar por completo la guardia – es sólo que me siento una idiota por haber caído en la trampa de otousan – se enderezó sobre la cama y se abrazó a sus rodillas – ya se habrá podido dar cuenta que otousan y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, el que quiera imponerme que venga a vivir aquí es una realidad que yo veía muy lejana, lo de usted y él fue solo la cereza en el pastel…

- Entiendo… – quedó satisfecha con su franca respuesta, lo que realmente le preocupaba a la Hyuuga era quedarse a vivir ahí.

Le sonrió amistosa, Hinata era una niña extraordinaria, lamentaba que Hiashi no viera las cualidades de las que era poseedora y únicamente se enfocara en señalar sus defectos, la comprendía, ella tampoco tuvo una vida fácil, su madre era la segunda esposa de su padre biológico, quién a la fecha llevaba tres divorcios y un cuarto matrimonio, si algo sabía Mariko era lo mucho que hacía falta el afecto paterno, en su caso, ese fue el detonante para convertirse en la mujer que era hoy, cierto, se había casado, pero jamás sería dependiente de un hombre, poseía una fortuna cuantiosa y antes de conocer a Hiashi ya vivía llena de comodidades, tal vez la simpatía que le despertaba Hinata era precisamente porque se identificaba con ella, la actitud retraída, su timidez y la desconfianza fueron etapas a las que tuvo que hacer frente antes de comprender que tenía el potencial para ser quién quisiera.

- Se me ocurre algo – sonrió con astucia – quiero hacer un trato contigo.

- ¿Un trato? – murmuró desconfiada, esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios le daba escalofríos.

- Así es, yo me encargaré de convencer a Hiashi para que te deje volver a Japón y a cambio tú estarás bajo mi cargo el resto de las vacaciones – definitivamente ahí había gato encerrado, ¿qué ganaría Mariko-san teniéndola bajo su tutela?

- ¿Es… todo? – se atrevió a preguntar, sin creerse que fuese tan sencillo.

- No, aceptaras mis consejos y harás lo que te diga, no te preocupes, no será nada malo – expresó emocionada, con la misma emoción que cuando accedió a probarse el vestido, la maquilló y escogió sus accesorios – desde que te vi, bueno, la segunda vez que te vi supe que en ti había el potencial para ser alguien grande, quiero hacerte ver que si te lo propones, podrás hacer cualquier cosa, incluso revelarte a Hiashi y tomar tu destino en tus manos – no muy segura, analizó detenidamente la propuesta, no tenía salida, tendría que confiar en Mariko si quería irse, al fin y al cabo las consecuencias no podrían ser muy graves ¿o sí?.

- Acepto… – dijo resuelta, la otra aplaudió complacida, una vez más había conseguido realizar otro de sus caprichos.

- Que bien, en ese caso empezaremos cuanto antes, no tenemos tiempo que perder – resuelta, se puso en pie, maquinando ya los detalles de su nuevo proyecto – mañana me acompañaras al trabajo, ahí podré hacer un plan completo de lo que haremos contigo – a Hinata no le agradó mucho la forma cómo se refería a ella, se sentía como un juguete en manos de una ansiosa niña, no así, en lo poco que pudo tratarla, comprendió que Mariko era así.

El jubilo de Mariko fue interrumpido solo unos segundos después, cuando luego de llamar un par de veces, Uumiko ingresó a la habitación, llevando un teléfono inalámbrico en las manos, miró un tanto extrañada la escena, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto y se limitó a dirigirse a su joven ama.

- Hinata-sama, Keiko-san quiere hablar con usted – la muchacha sonrió y le agradeció la atención de llevarle el teléfono hasta la habitación.

Aunque se le hizo un poco raro que su tía no la hubiese llamado directamente a su celular, no dio mucha importancia al hecho y tomó el aparato, no sin antes despedir cordialmente a Umiko-obaachan y a Mariko-san. Al salir, la última le ordenó a la primera que le subieran algo de cenar a Hinata, pues con el altercado entre Hiashi y ella, ésta no había probado bocado.

- Moshi-moshi – respondió aparentemente emocionada, camuflando su verdadero estado de ánimo, si su tía se enteraba que estuvo llorando, era capaz de confrontar a Hiashi así fuera por teléfono.

- Gracias a kami que estás bien… – la voz de la mujer se escuchó aliviada, la respuesta picó la curiosidad de su sobrina.

- ¿Por qué? ¿no debería de estarlo? – fue notorio el desconcierto, pero Keiko solo dejó escapar una carcajada.

- Gomen, creí que estabas secuestrada o algo así… – y antes de que Hinata dijera nada ella le aclaró – ¿por casualidad ya te diste cuenta de que no tienes tu celular? – ahora si la Hyuuga no entendía nada de nada.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo – desconcertada, se dirigió a la mesa de noche y del cajón superior sacó su Iphone, notando un detalle extraño que había pasado por alto hasta ahora, el llavero en forma de zorrito que _Naruto-kun_ le había obsequiado desapareció, estaba a punto de ponerse histérica por la pérdida de ese objeto tan preciado para ella, cuando su tía aclaró sus dudas.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿entonces por qué Uchiha Sasuke-kun lo tiene? – un momento, cómo sabía su tía de Sasuke-kun, analizó el Iphone más concienzudamente, ahí se dio cuenta de que el fondo de pantalla tampoco era el mismo, si ese no era el suyo y su tía aseguraba que el Uchiha lo tenía, eso quería decir que los habían intercambiado ¿pero cuándo, que no se dio cuenta?

- ¡Por supuesto! – se palmeó la frente, de pronto recordó el incidente con los niños en la sala de espera y de cómo había puesto el aparato en la misma butaca que él, mientras recogía sus cosas del piso – gomen oba, demo tengo que hacer una llamada – Keiko volvió a reírse del atolondrado comportamiento de su sobrina.

- De acuerdo, salúdame a Uchiha-kun y dile que nuevamente lamento haberlo confundido… – de pronto su voz se insinuó maliciosa – debe ser un chico muy especial si logró ganarse tu confianza en tan poco tiempo.

- ¡Oba…! – reprochó, mientras los colores le subían de golpe a las mejillas, vaya que Sasuke era especial, no de la forma en la que su tía dejaba entrever, de ninguna forma un adonis como él podría fijarse en un ser tan insignificante, se conformaba con que no la hubiera rechazado luego del mal rato que lo hizo pasar en el avión, más allá de un prospecto amoroso ––el amor era algo a lo que su corazón había renunciado desde hacía mucho–– veía a Sasuke como alguien que a la larga podría convertirse en un buen amigo.

- Ya, ya, yo solo decía… – y con una última carcajada se despidió definitivamente de su sobrina, quien suspiró resignada, gracias a kami su tía no pudo verlo físicamente, de lo contrarío ya hubiese movido cielo, mar y tierra para encaminarlo como futuro yerno e inclusive adelantarse a hacer los preparativos para la boda.

Justo cuando iba a marcar su número en el celular, algo raro, pues solía ser ella a quién llamaran, el Iphone comenzó a vibrar y el tono de rock resonó, en la pantalla identificó su propio número y comprendió que era Sasuke.

- Konnichi wa Sasuke-kun – una voz conocida le devolvió de inmediato la respuesta.

- Así que tu tía ya habló contigo – el neutral tono de su voz se escuchaba tan serio como siempre, si, ese era Sasuke.

- Hai, gomen, fue todo mi culpa… – rogaba porque su oba no hubiese dicho algo que la pusiera en mayor vergüenza, conociéndola, era capaz de agobiar al pobre Uchiha con temas por demás escabrosos, que en vez de ayudarla, solo empeoraban las cosas.

- Supongo que ambos somos culpables, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos mañana para hacer el intercambio? – por la neutral respuesta de Sasuke, dedujo que Keiko-oba no había dicho nada embarazoso y dio gracias a Kamisama por ello.

- Claro, no…, espera, Mariko-san dijo que mañana la acompañaría al trabajo, tal vez nos podamos ver ahí… – recordó de pronto el compromiso recién adquirido, antes que recuperar el Iphone, le era más importante encontrar la forma de volver a casa, aún si eso significaba perder su preciado llavero, que en sí, era mucho más valioso para ella que el propio teléfono.

- Por supuesto, ¿dónde queda? – la joven se quedó con la palabra en la boca, no tenía ni la menor idea de en qué trabajaba su "madrastra", agradeció el que Sasuke no pudiera ver el furioso sonrojo que tomó por asalto sus mejillas, se sentía tonta, puesto que ella fue quien propuso en primer lugar la solución.

- N-no, no lo sé, no se me ocurrió preguntarle… – aunque no estuviera físicamente frente a ella, ya podía ver a Sasuke enarcando una ceja – es una larga historia – terminó por decir suspirando derrotada.

- Tus historias siempre son largas, aunque tienden a ser entretenidas – a través del auricular, pudo advertir la clara burla del otro, y dado que no lo tenía físicamente frente a ella, se atrevió a responder en igual forma.

- Arigatou, es bueno saber que el drama de mi vida te parece interesante – siguió la broma, lo que realmente la intimidaba era el contacto visual, se cohibía cuando los demás le miraban fijamente, resultaba absurdo, pero realmente eso le impedía relacionarse con los demás, dicen que los ojos son los espejos del alma y en su reflejo ella había visto incontables emociones que la hacían sentir el ser más insignificante del planeta, sobre todo en los ojos de su padre, en ellos fue capaz de ver desde la decepción hasta el desprecio incontables veces.

- Qué puedo decir, es mejor que una novela – la chica rió, aquel desenfadado comentario logró alejar por un momento los terribles demonios que la atormentaban.

- Arigatou... – sin reparar en sus palabras, le expresó su verdadero sentir – tu llamada es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el día.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – a sabiendas del calvario que le esperaba, la curiosidad por saber su suerte fue mayor a su sentido de mantenerse al margen de la situación, lo que usualmente hacía sin importar qué.

- Más allá de enterarme que tengo que quedarme a vivir aquí y que tengo una madrastra, no mucho en realidad – intentó bromear al respecto, más no pudo ocultar tan bien como quisiera la nota de desesperación.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Hai, sabía que tarde o temprano otousan se casaría, lo que no esperaba era lo primero – se encogió en su lugar, mirando sin emoción hacia el frente – gomen, ya te estoy agobiando nuevamente con mis problemas – sacudió la cabeza, intentando hacer a un lado la incertidumbre, no tenía por qué abrumarlo con una carga que no le pertenecía – ¿te parece si te hablo mañana temprano para confirmarte la dirección…?

- De acuerdo – él tampoco insistió en el asunto, hablaría cuando estuviera lista, y de pronto se encontró pensando en ella como si volvieran a verse, siendo que apenas y se entregaran sus respectivos Iphone cada quien se iría por su lado y volvería a su vida.

- Por cierto Sasuk-kun, Keiko-oba me pidió que la disculparas por haberte confundido, cosa que no entendí ¿podrías explicarme con quién te confundió?

- No fue nada especial, tu tía creyó que era una especie de maleante que me había aprovechado de su inocente sobrina…

- Go-gomenasai – replicó nerviosa, a final de cuentas si había cometido una indiscreción y como siempre Hinata no pudo menos que apenarse – Keiko-oba tiende a exagerar, sobre todo cuando se trata de mí…

- No fue nada, comparada con mi okaasan, ella se…, ¡cierto! – se escuchó sobresaltado, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo de suma importancia y en efecto era así – si escuchas el tema de _tiburón_ ni se te ocurra contestar, okaasan suele ser algo… indiscreta y no quiero que te agobie con preguntas fuera de lugar…

- Ok, eso es raro, demo si tú lo dices – miró recelosa el aparato, como si se tratase del propio Sasuke.

- Créeme cuando te digo que no querrás ser sometida a un interrogatorio de dos horas para saber si eres mi novia…

- Ah ya, aunque tu okaasan debe tener sus razones… – siguió mirándole recelosa, inclusive acusadora, lo que de alguna forma se reflejo en su voz.

- No soy mujeriego si a eso te refieres – se fingió ofendido, aunque a decir verdad le causó gracia el comentario, para él también era más fácil entablar conversaciones sin tener que ver a su interlocutor.

- Es difícil creerlo con el aspecto que tienes… – y nuevamente habló sin pensar, arrancándole una altiva sonrisa al chico, eso le dio a entender que el efecto Uchiha había funcionado en ella después de todo.

- ¿Y qué aspecto tengo según tú? – presionó, ya decía él que todas las mujeres eran pretenciosas, lo que en cierta forma le resultó decepcionante, al final Hinata sería igual a las demás.

- Bu-bueno..., etto...

- ¿Y bien? – no le dio tregua, era mejor enterarse de una vez qué clase de persona era Hinata, eso le evitaría cometer juicios erróneos en el futuro.

- Er-eres mu-muy atractivo, seguro que las chicas están locas por ti… – de no haber sido por qué tenía el Iphone en las manos hubiese comenzado a jugar incesante con sus dedos – te envidio... – eso sí lo desconcertó, justo cuando pensaba que era otra fan idolatra, se salía por la tangente y decía todo lo contrario a lo previsto.

- ¿Tú también quieres que las chicas estén locas por ti…? – tenía una idea de a lo qué se refería, pero descubrió que le resultaba entretenido ponerla nerviosa, que una chica lo envidiara era algo nuevo, por lo general eran los chicos quien le profesaban tal sentimiento.

- ¡N-no…¡ lo que quise decir es que tú eres alguien talentoso – antepuso rápidamente, para luego adoptar un triste semblante que su voz no ocultó– en cambio yo soy un desastre… – suspiró apesadumbrada.

- ¿Hmp…? – guardó silencio por un momento, comenzaba a entender el meollo del asunto – no deberías menospreciarte de esa forma – su voz se había tornado seria y Hinata no pudo menos que prestar atención a sus palabras – tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente, demo, si no estás conforme contigo misma, los demás mucho menos lo estarán, es cuestión de actitud ¿sabes?, si los otros no quieren ver tus cualidades, ese es su problema, no el tuyo…

- Arigatou… – devolvió en un murmullo, de alguna forma eso le ayudó a sentirse bien y sinceramente se sintió agradecida con él.

- No dije nada relevante, así que no tienes porqué agradecérmelo – sus mejillas se sonrosaron, sin proponérselo dio un discurso de lo más apasionado, lo que atribuyó al cansancio, estando en sus cinco sentidos de ninguna forma la hubiese alentado, y hablando del cansancio, era tiempo de dormir – como sea, me estoy muriendo de sueño y supongo que tú estarás igual – eso le dio la excusa perfecta para cortar la comunicación, le resultaba tan fácil hablar con ella que era inquietante, podría estar horas enteras conversando sin aburrirse – nos vemos mañana…

- Hasta mañana… – como si Sasuke invocará al sueño, sin poder evitarlo ella dejó escapar un bostezo, estaba más cansada de lo que creyó – ¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo antes de colgar – buenas noches…

- Buenas noches – de haberlo visto, Hinata hubiera quedado deslumbrada con la sonrisa de él, pero le bastó con escuchar su voz para sentirse tranquila y feliz, dejó el Iphone sobre la mesa de noche y se acomodó en la cama, estaba tan cansada que tendría que renunciar a los alimentos por ese día, lentamente fue quedando inconsciente.

Cuando Umiko regresó con la cena encontró a Hinata profundamente dormida, no se atrevió a despertarla, puso la charola arriba de la cómoda, se veía tan apacible que se limitó a arroparla con el edredón, la anciana sonrió dulcemente al verla manifestar un gesto tan sereno luego de la terrible prueba a la que fue sometida, como cuando niña, acarició amorosa las largas hebras de negro cabello, susurrándole un «_Buenas no__ches Hinata-sama_» antes de salir tal como llegó, apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta tras ella, la tormenta había pasado y por lo pronto, un aire de calma podía respirarse alrededor.

Continuará....

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

_**NOTA DE SALEM:**_

Hello mis ninia(o)s ¿cómo han estado?, espero que bien =D, ok sé que me pase un poco de la fecha de publicación (_tan poco que ya casi me toca actualizar la otra historia_ XD), pero en compensación hice más largo el capitulo, de hecho es uno de los más largos que he escrito hasta ahora, ojalá le haya gustado y pss trataré de cumplir con la fecha la próxima vez n-nU, por lo pronto saludos y lamento si sienten la trama un poco lenta, pero en sí ésta historia no será tan melodramática, de hecho es algo light en comparación con la otra que estoy escribiendo jaja, gracias por pasarse por aquí, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta la próxima actualización.

_**Mazii-chan: **_Hola!, hay varias parejas que en particular me agradan, así que si, aprovechando que en éste fic soy kami todopoderoso, haré valer mi poder para llevar a cabo una que otra unión que en la realidad del manga sería imposible, empezando por la pareja principal jaja.

_**Ren Tohsaka: **_Lo cierto es que si abusan, más la escritora que por estar viendo _no te lo pongas,_ se le ocurrió la idea XP, a mi me encanta el SasuHina, al igual que el NaruHina, haber si ese gusto no inclina la balanza y beneficia a alguno de los dos lados más adelante XD.

_**RebeKyuubi:**_ Ya viste que a Hina si le afectó un poco lo de la madrastra (_mare! Hasta se escuchó como titulo de refrito telenovelero_ XD), jaja, me dejaste pensando con lo de la ropa interior, me has dado una idea (_tomando nota mental_) y ya les di una probadita de Itachi, ya ves que a final de cuentas si hizo a propósito lo de dejar a Sasuke en el aeropuerto, ahora veré que partido tomará más delate o-ó.

_**yusha: **_Pss a final de cuentas Hiashi no quería a Hinata para que conociera a su madrastra, y por cierto me está gustando desarrollar éste último personaje, como bien dices, no se les hace justicia a muchos OCC, es más ,ni yo soy muy adepta a crear nuevos personajes, pero en este caso la historia lo requería, así que puse manos a la obra y primero que nada le cree un pasado, a ver si no me pierdo por el camino y termino por desgracias a Mariko XD.

_**vampirelle: **_Te entiendo, supongo que el otro fic está más emocionante porque ya anda por los últimos capítulos, mientras éste apenas está dando sus primeros pasos jeje, pero no te preocupes, a más tardar el viernes o sábado pongo la continuación del otro =D.

_**angela-hinata: **_Gracias y pss ahora si el destino de este par ya se selló XP, y claro que me gustaría unirme, tu sólo dame detalles y veré en que ayudo =D.

_**KathyLuu: **_Aunque Mariko sea caprichosa y obstinada, en si no será mala, al contrario, tratará de ayudar a Hina, quiera ella o no XD, y si, actualizo cada 15 días, aunque está vez se me pasó la mano y fueron más jaja.

_**prinzesshina-dark:**_ Tienes razón, ya no parecería Hinata, pero recuerda que se vistió al gusto de Mariko, no suyo XD, y aunque Hina intente darle lecciones de humildad, dudó que con el tren de vida que lleva esa mujer solucione gran cosa.

_**_Tami*: **_Y bueno, pss el ansiado reencuentro será para el próximo capítulo, por lo pronto ya hubo un acercamiento, y no te preocupes que Mariko le hará más bien que mal a Hina jaja.

_**Ari-Hyuga: **_Mariko es caprichosa, así que tal vez algunos la vean como mala persona, sobre todo en el próximo capitulo jeje, pero en realidad sabe bien lo que quiere y hace lo que está en sus manos por conseguirlo, supongo que es como el lado egoísta que todos tenemos jaja, y a su manera quiere a Hiashi, pero habrá que ver un poco más de la trama para conocer su relación. PD: Espero y hayas imaginado el vestido como yo, no hace mucho lo vi y me encantó *o*.

_**Reika-Deathless:**_ Y mira que se me ocurrió comprometerla, pero la sola idea me hizo poner cara de WTF, neh, Hina está muy jovencita y todavía tiene mucho por vivir antes de suicidarse XD, y pss ya viste que Mariko era la esposa y no la prometida jaja.

_**Hiromi-kun:**_ Gracias, Mariko es como la representación de la parte caprichosa que tiene ésta escritora XD.

_**Flordezerezo: **_Me encantaría escuchar tus ideas para el forito, no he podido conectarme, he estado enferma y la medicina que me tomo me deja K. O. x-x, pero pon fecha, a ver si ésta vez sí podemos coincidir jaja, y estoy esperando ansiosa el ItaHinaSasu, me intriga la trama que podrías elegir y más luego de leerte en acción XD.

_**osanai ko kuram: **_Sólo espero que mi futuro no pinte muy negro luego del capi o-ó, pero weno, por lo menos Hiashi no la comprometió en contra de su voluntad XD, saludos y cuidate.

_**edward-uchiha:**_ Haré lo posible para un futuro benigno, aunque todo depende de mi estado de ánimo, por lo general si estoy depre o de malas le hago la vida de cuadritos a los personajes XD (_espero estar de buen humor cuando escriba el final de mi otra historia, que si no, ya veo venir el aura asesina de más de una _o-ó)

_**xxXkmiXxx: **_Pss a final de cuentas mira que ya estaban casados, informarle a Hina fue puro formalismo jaja, y yo me voy por la opción número 1 (_me sentí como en un programa de concursos_ XD), y sip, creo que alguna vez mencionaste a matsuno, aunque no estoy segura o-o, igual y la mía se llama Carmen (no preguntes por qué jaja), pero es como mi parte malvada, aunque extrañamente es la que me obliga a entrar en razón muchas veces o-ó, y en esta ocasión apoyo a matsuno, tiene la boca llena de verdad, y más conociendo a Hina, que siempre trata de ver el lado bueno de los demás jaja. Por otro lado recibe felicitaciones anticipadas de mi parte (_salem saca un espanta suegras, serpentinas y confeti_) ,que te la pases de maravilla y espero mi pedazo de pastel eh o-ó, ok, no es tan malo cumplir el mismo día que Naruto, mira que éste año ajusta su 10° aniversario y tal vez tenga sorpresas (_como una 4°guerra ninja _-_-), no prometo nada para el próximo capítulo ya que esto a penas está despegando y hay que poner un par de cosas en orden, pero lo que es en la otra historia sí que lo habrá XD.


	5. Rebeldía

Capitulo 5:_** Rebeldía**_

- "_Basta de drama_" – fue a la conclusión que llegó Hinata esa mañana al verse en el espejo y notar la ligera hinchazón bajo sus párpados – "_con llorar no conseguiré nada, valor Hinata, si haces lo que Mariko-san te diga, tienes mayor probabilidad de regresar a casa_" – se dijo resuelta, no importaba si incluso tuviera que luchar consigo misma y sus inseguridades, obedecería en todo a Mariko.

Suspiró cansada, se sintió como si literalmente le estuviera vendiendo el alma al demonio, no se echaría para atrás, como Naruto-kun muchas veces le repitió «_sin importar qué tan difícil resulte, no retrocederé a mi palabra_», sonrió al recordar a su amigo, lo echaba tanto de menos, tenía claro que la separación fue lo mejor, de ninguna manera pudiese haberle visto día tras día a la cara, sonriéndole falsamente y fingiendo que nada paso, cuando hasta la fecha una parte de ella no lograba superar lo ocurrido.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y con energías recargadas salió del cuarto de baño, se dirigió directamente al cambiador, en el perchero, tras la puerta, vio colgado el bello vestido negro que usara la noche anterior y tuvo un mal presentimiento, sacudió la cabeza, lo mejor sería no pensar en el día que le esperaba. Se puso sus ropas habituales (un desvaído suéter azul y una falda a cuadros marrón), con desgano bajó al comedor, sentada a la mesa aguardaba únicamente Mariko, esperándola para desayunar, sin mucho entusiasmo, Hinata le dedicó un cordial saludo de buenos días y se sentó en el lugar que ocupara la noche anterior.

Su madrastra le explicó que desde muy temprano Hiashi se había ido a trabajar y Hanabi tenía cursos de verano (eso explicaba lo del uniforme escolar, cuando ya debería estar de vacaciones) y regresarían al rededor de la seis de la tarde, igual que el día anterior.

En silencio, escuchó la chara de Mariko, quien le hacía un recuento de todas las actividades que había en su agenda para ese día, sinceramente no le prestó mucha atención, el cambio de horario no le sentó nada bien, se sentía somnolienta, lo único que atinó a preguntar fue la dirección del edificio en el que trabajaba, recordando que había quedado con Sasuke de verse ahí, así que apenas tuvo oportunidad, le envió a su amigo un mensaje de texto con los datos del lugar, al sorprenderla, Mariko le apagó el Iphone, con el argumento de que por ese día debía olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

Luego del desayuno, Mariko –– que lucía tan prolija como siempre –– tomó su bolso y Hinata siguió tras ella, como un condenado a punto de cumplir su sentencia, suspiraba de vez en cuando, reprochándose el lío en el que se había metido por ser tan ingenua, su semblante cambió por completo al salir del edificio, no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver la flamante limusina negra que esperaba por ellas, no salió del estupor hasta que escuchó la imperiosa voz de su acompañante llamarla, haciéndole un ademán de que entrara primero, pues el chofer llevaba un buen rato con la puerta abierta para ella.

El carmesí tomó por asalto su rostro y al acto acató la orden, le resultó demasiado extravagante viajar así, aún siendo familias adineradas, en Japón era difícil ver a alguien ostentar una limusina.

Había mucho espacio en el interior, tomó asiento frente a Mariko y junto a la ventanilla, no dejó de mirar al exterior, disfrutando el caótico panorama que le hizo recordar Tokyo, los grandes edificios y la multitud de atareadas personas fue lo que mayormente atrajo su atención, sonrió involuntaria, comenzaba a entender el famoso dicho de la jungla humana.

De pronto la limusina se estacionó frente a una de las tantas tiendas de ropa que predominaban en esa avenida, y con el porte de una verdadera emperatriz Mariko descendió del auto, caminaba erguida, parecía estar en el medio de una pasarela de moda, algo intimidada, ella la siguió, manteniendo en todo momento la vista en el piso, incapaz de alzarla, y como si la vergüenza que sentía no pudiera ser mayor, se sintió insignificante al entrar en la tienda y darse cuenta que las chicas que atendían el lugar se desvivían en halagos hacia su joven madrastra.

Hinata lo notó desde que salieron de la limusina, Mariko se comportaba de una forma peculiar, le recordó mucho a la actitud que tomó en su primer encuentro, de gesto altivo y cortante, ignoró deliberadamente a las vendedoras y con expresión apática, dio un vistazo a la ropa y los accesorios, prenda que señalaba, prenda que inmediatamente le era puesta a su disposición.

Hinata observaba atónita la gran pila de ropa que en segundos se acumuló en los brazos de las tres chicas que hacían todo lo posible por complacerla.

- Adelante Hinata, pruébatela… – ese fue el único momento en que la mujer mostró amabilidad, pues apenas se volvió a ver de nueva cuenta a las vendedoras, su actitud se tornó fría.

Para Mariko, Hinata sería su obra maestra, haría de ella alguien poderoso, que tendría el mundo entero a su disposición, forjaría su carácter y templaría sus nervios, le daría la oportunidad que ella no tuvo.

A su pesar, entró en uno de los vestidores, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez la misma frase «"_Todo es por volver a casa, todo es por volver a casa, todo es por volver a casa…_», aceptó el trato, no le quedaba de otra más que hacer cuánto Mariko le ordenara, se probó cada una de las prendas, que iban desde cazadoras, camisas, jeans, vestidos, chaquetas, blusas, faldas…, en fin, cualquier indumentaria que le ponían enfrente.

Mariko calificó todas y cada una, negando con la cabeza cuando algo no le gustaba y mostrándose sería cada que lograba su aceptación, así fue cómo al medio día, y luego de un exhaustivo recorrido por varios establecimientos que vendían desde ropa, bolsas, accesorios, zapatos y hasta perfumes de las más prestigiadas marcas, se dieron un descanso para tomar un capuccino, a esas alturas Hinata ya tenía una mega jaqueca y según Mariko les faltaban un par lugares por visitar.

En la última tienda la mujer de gatunos ojos grises insistió en que la joven se dejará puesto el vestuario, desapareciendo por arte de magia el que traía encima, dejándola con unos ajustados jeans oscuros de corte recto, una chaqueta verde botella de manga tres cuartos y una hermosa blusa de gasa beige con volantes al frente, todo complementado por unas botas de punta y taco alto en color vino a juego con su amplia bolsa.

De verdad agradecía a Mariko por querer darle todas esas cosas tan lindas, pero sinceramente le pareció que estaba gastando demasiado en ella, por las cantidades que se manejaban en cada tienda, a lo que ella minimizaba como "_pequeñeces_", calculaba que llevaban alrededor de quince mil dólares gastados, una suma exorbitante, teniendo en cuenta la austeridad con la que había vivido los últimos cuatro años.

Su último punto en la agenda de ese día fue el salón de belleza, era la primera vez en cuatro años que alguien metería tijera a su cabello, estaba aterrada, el traspasar la puerta corrediza de cristal le dio escalofríos, según Mariko, estaba en buenas manos, el mejor estilista de la ciudad sería el encargado de cortar el largo que ya le llegaba a las caderas.

No tuvieron que esperar, tal y como había ocurrido en todos los lugares a los que habían ido ese día, los atendieron a cuerpo de rey, y al igual que antes Mariko se comportó lacónica, Hinata le preguntó el por qué durante el último viaje en limusina, sin inmutarse ella le respondió que si te mostrabas condescendiente, a la menor oportunidad se te irían a la yugular, realmente no entendió su respuesta, pero su método parecía dar resultados, hasta ahora no había habido una sola persona que pusiera un "pero" a Hyuuga Mariko.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, cuando tomó asiento en la sillón de peluquero estuvo a punto del colapso, y si bien Marcus, su estilista, le dijo que no tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa y hasta le pareció una aberración que tuviese el cabello tan largo al considerarlo poco práctico, lo dejó hacer su trabajo sin protestar y sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento hasta que el proceso hubo terminado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era un corte de cabello bastante normal, empero el largo de su cabello había disminuido considerablemente y ahora le llegaba a media espalda, le gustó el resultado, Marcus había mantenido el flequillo y puso unas cuantas luces que resaltaban el extraño azulado natural de su color.

Mariko sonrió complacida al ver la estampa completa, no necesitó usar mucho maquillaje, así que con algo de sombras, un poco de rubor y brillo labial quedó lista, gracias a Kami que para eso no hubo que visitar ningún lugar específico, la de melena azabache tenía todo lo necesario en su bolso.

Acostumbrada a usar calzado de piso, los pies de Hinata la estaban matando y lo único que quería era que ese día terminara y poder irse a dormir en sana paz, algo que sabía era imposible hasta el anochecer, pues su protectora le avisó que debían ir a "_la revista"_, según le explicó, trabajaba en una prestigiosa revista de nombre _top fashion magazine_, era la editora en jefe y como tal, tenía incontables asuntos que resolver en la oficina.

El chofer se abrió hábilmente paso entre el infernal trafico de esa hora, estacionándose frente a un enorme edificio de quién sabe cuántos pisos, recubierto en su totalidad por grandes ventanales, para ese entonces Hinata ya quería llorar, esperaba que cuando menos Mariko estuviera tan ocupada el resto de la tarde que la dejara en paz, no obstante, tenía la leve sospecha de que su oficina quedaba en el último piso, lo que aumentó su terror.

Al bajar de la limusina, Mariko se dirigió con paso firme hacia el frente, aún titubeante, su compañera le siguió de cerca, cohibida por las miradas que las personas le dedicaban o creía que le dedicaban al pasar, se sentía un bicho más raro del que ya era, y justo antes de ingresar en el edificio recordó algo de suma importancia, había citado a Sasuke ahí desde el medio día, tres horas atrás, sacudió negativamente la cabeza, dudaba encontrarlo, aún así alzó la mirada esperanzada.

Giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, a punto estuvo de darse por vencida, cuando lo vio, sobresalía como un foco rojo en medio de luces blancas, estaba tan apuesto como lo recordaba, con gesto desenfadado, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en una moto de color negro, proyectando sin proponérselo una pose cool y rebelde, no pudo evitar sonreír y sin pensarlo se dirigió a dónde él se encontraba.

- - -

Se sentía un idiota por seguir esperando en ese lugar, seguramente Hinata se había confundido con la dirección y él seguía ahí, esperando a que apareciera, dio un nuevo vistazo a su reloj, dándose cuenta de que llevaba dos horas y media de retraso, varias veces intentó comunicarse con ella e incluso le había mandado varios mensajes de texto, no respondió, ¿pero qué se creía?, ¡que iba a esperarla por toda la vida!

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una hermosa chica se posó frente a él, vaya que le costó reconocerla, de no ser por sus característicos ojos perla y el insistente sonrojo en sus mejillas no hubiera sabido de quién se trataba, de momento se quedó sin palabras, ¿realmente esa era la misma chiquilla desaliñada que le había tocado por compañera de asiento en el avión?, imposible, había sufrido una metamorfosis radical en solo 24 horas.

- La-lamento haberte hecho esperar... gomen, yo... – y tan rápido como apareció, se fue su asombro, podría verse distinta por fuera, pero seguía siendo la misma Hinata que él conocía.

- Espero y no hayas olvidado mi celular – esa fue su cortante respuesta, con lo atolondrada que era, no le sorprendería, Hinata bajó instantáneamente la vista, era normal que estuviese molesto, cualquiera lo estaría si lo dejaran plantando por más de dos horas.

- N-no... yo... yo lo traigo aquí... –revolvió el bolso color tinto, en busca del dichoso aparato que los había metido a los dos en aquel embrollo – aquí tienes – le extendió el Iphone, él la imitó, sacado el suyo de la bolsa lateral de su chamarra de cuero.

- Bien, supongo que con esto quedamos a mano... – respondió más calmado – luces distinta – ésta vez la miró fijamente, estudiando receloso su apariencia, por increíble que pareciera, prefería su anterior modo de vestir, ahora se veía como una de esas modelos sin cerebro sacada de alguna estúpida revista de moda.

- Hai, no es que yo lo decidiera... – murmuró apenada y hasta con una visible nota de inconformidad – es algo que estoy obligada a hacer... – el Uchiha alzó una ceja, como siempre, sin entender a lo qué se refería – ¿es tuya la motocicleta? – intentó cambiar la conversación, otra vez estaba haciendo referencia a sus problemas personales.

- Ésta mañana la alquilé, prefiero tener mi propio medio de transporte... – dijo él ostentando una orgullosa sonrisa, mientras veía de reojo la flamante yamaha – ¿quieres subir? – en cualquier otra circunstancia Hinata hubiese rechazado su oferta, no le parecía nada seguro treparse a un armatoste de dos ruedas, pero a situaciones despresadas, medidas desesperadas, y ese fue su caso cuando escuchó la autoritaria voz llamándola a sus espaldas.

- ¡Hinata! – sintió escalofríos de sólo pensar en la nueva tortura a la que sería sometida, y en un impulsivo arranque tomó a bien el ofrecimiento, ya después se preocuparía por las consecuencias.

- De acuerdo, solo sálvame... – dijo entre decidida y con cara de suplica, no necesitó explicar nada, Sasuke se subió en la moto y le pasó un casco extra al momento que ella lo hacía.

- ¡Hinata espera! – Mariko se encontraba cada vez más cerca de ella, justo antes de que pudiera interceptarla, Sasuke se puso en marcha y entre sonoras disculpas, Hinata se despidió de su atónita madrastra.

Sasuke se movía con sorprendente destreza entre los automóviles, no así, Hinata se aferró a él con uñas y dientes, entre las nauseas y el agobio, el cumulo de adrenalina le hacía querer ir más rápido, sintiéndose extrañamente libre cuando el viento chocaba de frente contra ella, haciendo danzar a su ritmo los negros cabellos, no fue hasta que uno de los semáforos se puso en rojo que recobró un poco el aliento. Con esa inusual confianza que le profesaba desde que lo conoció, acomodó la cabeza en la amplia espalda de él y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado.

- ¡¿A dónde quieres ir?! – de pronto la sacó de su ensimismamiento, le resultaban divertidos los constantes cambios de actitud de esa chica, estaba considerando seriamente en pasar más tiempo con ella, al menos así su estadía en Nueva York le resultaría más provechosa. Vacaciones o no, Itachi se la pasaba todo el día ocupado, la carrera de medicina era en extremo demandante y él no pensaba quedarse encerrado en el departamento sin nada qué hacer, de ser así se hubiera quedado en Japón.

- A donde quieras, mientras pueda descansar los pies... – su respuesta sí que le extrañó, más no lo sorprendió y decidió no preguntar, conociéndola de seguro ya estaba metida en problemas, tarde o temprano terminaría por contarle.

Apenas el semáforo se puso en verde, Sasuke hizo rugir el motor y arrancó a toda marcha, encomendándose a Kami-sama Hinata se abrazó fuertemente a él, en realidad se sentía cómoda en ese lugar, sentir la calidez de su espalda y el frío viento chocar al mismo tiempo, una emoción nueva y excitante, estando con Sasuke todo era sencillo, mágicamente desaparecían sus problemas, atrás quedaba la imposición de su otousan, los caprichos de Mariko-san ó en el último caso, las botas que la estaban matando.

Cerró los ojos, dejando a Sasuke ocuparse del resto y la llevara a dónde quisiera, no tuvo idea de por cuánto estuvieron viajando, fueran minutos u horas, no le importó realmente hasta que él le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

- Llegamos… – se encontraban en un estacionamiento, algo entumecida, con la ayuda de Sasuke descendió de la motocicleta y así salieron a recorrer las calles, guiada por su acompañante, lo siguió sin protestar hasta llegar a una solitaria playa – dijiste que querías descansar los pies… – Hinata se maravilló al ver el mar que se extendía más allá de la costa, era un paisaje espectacular, con gusto, la joven se descalzó las botas y corrió divertida por la blanca arena con el jubilo de una pequeña niña.

Fue un gran alivio no solo para sus pies, sino para su espíritu, mandó a volar la chaqueta y le hizo un dobladillo a sus pantalones que le llegó debajo de las rodillas, permitiendo que la espuma dejada por las olas mojaran sus pies descalzos.

Sasuke la observó desde lo lejos, quedó hipnotizado por su espontanea risa, los dorados rayos del sol bañaban su nívea piel, formando una genuina aura angelical a su alrededor, la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía le hacía querer unírsele y compartir su alegría, así lo hizo, se despojo de la pesada chamarra de cuero, los zapatos y calcetines, corrió tras ella luego de que ésta se diera la vuelta y le sacara la lengua, un infantil arrebato que después ambos atribuirían a la emoción del momento.

A pesar de su torpe apariencia resultó ser muy ágil, si que le costó trabajo alcanzarla, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola sin querer al piso y por la inercia cayó sobre ella en una posición algo comprometedora, lejos de enojarse rió con más ganas, en su risa no había malicia, un gesto tan puro como lo era el alma de esa niña.

Exhausto, al final se dejó caer a su lado, su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración era irregular, profirió un sonoro suspiro que terminó de sosegar su pulso, hacia tantos años que no se sentía así, libre de mascaras, siempre tratando de evitar que los demás se acercaran y descubrieran a su verdadero "yo", en muchos aspectos resultó una experiencia liberadora. Permanecieron por un largo rato en silencio, mirando pasar las escasas nubes en el azul del tranquilo cielo vespertino, disfrutando del silencio y la paz que se dejaban sentir a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo supiste de éste lugar? – Hinata rompió el silencio, su musical voz se escuchó más tranquila, la carrera le sirvió para despejar muchas inquietudes que aún guardaba en su interior.

- Es un secreto... – respondió neutral, lo cierto era que dos años atrás, cuando Itachi estaba haciendo los trámites necesarios para entrar en la universidad, él acompañó a su madre durante ese viaje obsesionada en buscar el mejor acomodo, de tal forma que su retoño no sufriera. Mientras Itachi y ella veían departamentos, él se dedicó a explorar la ciudad, fueron dos semanas que jamás olvidaría, yendo de aquí para allá, embarcándose en una solitaria aventura por la jungla de asfalto, en uno de sus recorridos, mientras visitaba Long Island fue que dio con ese magnífico paraíso perdido en medio de la civilización.

- Ya habías visitado antes Nueva York ¿no es así? – Hinata se enderezó y tomó asiento, mirándole acusadora, entrecerrando los ojos al enfocarlos en él, Sasuke sonrió enigmático, lo que para ella terminó siendo una clara afirmación a su pregunta.

- Digamos que podría mostrarte un par de lugares – se irguió hasta quedar a su altura, la propuesta iba enserio, debía admitir que se divertía estando a su lado, ambos podrían pasársela muy bien el resto del verano.

- Me encantaría, demo, dudo que Mariko-san me deje...

- ¿Es la mujer que estaba tras de ti? – ella asintió apesadumbrada, se preguntaba qué tipo de consecuencias iban a tener sus acciones de ese día, no se arrepentía, si se encontrara nuevamente en las mismas circunstancias y se le presentaba la oportunidad, la tomaría sin dudar – ¿me dirás en qué te has metido está vez?

- Es... – no pudo completarlo ya que él se le adelantó.

- Una larga historia, lo sé... – la morena se sonrojó levemente, no así le mostró una sutil sonrisa.

- Hai, olvidaba que te gustan las novelas... – contraatacó, el muchacho alzó una de sus espesas cejas negras en inconformidad y ella dejó escapar una agradable risita que dio paso al recuento de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, lo que ya parecía haberse hecho una costumbre entre ellos, al terminar el relato, Hinata dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro y él no tardó en darle su opinión al respecto, involucrándose de nueva cuenta en asuntos que según él no debían concernirle.

- Eres una chica lista, no entiendo ¿por qué dejas que los otros te manipulen? – Hinata se abrazó a sus piernas, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte, buena pregunta, ni ella misma lo sabía, tal vez era que no podía decir que "no" a los demás, desde pequeña fue así, quería complacer a todos y al final terminaba por decepcionarlos, era un gran defecto y lo sabía, pero por más que intentaba enmendarse, siempre terminaba recayendo en lo mismo.

- Es difícil para mí no poder cumplir con sus expectativas... – aceptó al fin, su semblante se tornó triste a medida que pensaba más a fondo en el asunto.

- Y por cumplir sus expectativas pasaras toda la vida complaciéndolos... – entendía de lo que hablaba, él mismo formó parte de ese círculo vicioso tiempo atrás, tratando de agradar a su padre para que lo reconociera, hasta que un día lo entendió, él era el único dueño de sus acciones, no permitiría que los otros lo manipularan, viviría su vida tal cual le placiera, aún si eso significaba ir en contra de los deseos de su padre o los de cualquiera.

- ¿Qué otra opción tengo? – forzó una sonrisa, que terminó por ser una mueca vacía.

- Para empezar, quítate esos estúpidos complejos de inferioridad – fue tan directo como siempre, la actitud sumisa de Hinata llegaba a desesperarlo, era bonita, inteligente y talentosa, el único problema era que ella no se veía así – si tus acciones siguen girando en torno a lo que los demás digan, te desgastaras física y mentalmente, al diablo lo que los otros quieran, tú prioridad debe ser lo que "tú" quieres, a nadie más que a ti debes rendir cuentas de tus actos...

- Demo, es imposible, aunque me lo proponga no puedo cambiar... – una nota de desesperación afloró a sus palabras, en teoría resultaba fácil, pero en la práctica otra era la historia.

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil, tampoco esperes que el cambio suceda de la noche a la mañana, es algo por lo que debes trabajar duro – sin pensarlo, acarició su cabeza, desordenando amistoso sus cabellos – un trauma a la vez mi estimada _Hime_ – eso sin duda le arrancó una sonrisa a la chica, a la par de un sonrojo, por la forma en la que le llamó.

- Arigatou... – impulsiva, depositó un fugaz beso en su mejilla, algo de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió, se apartó de él más roja que un tomate maduro, sin entender por qué lo había hecho, ella no solía actuar así – go-gomen – se encogió en su lugar, no se atrevió a mirarlo, creyendo haber sobrepasado los límites.

- Wow, para la próxima te daré un discurso completo... – bromeó y ella rió agradecida, le pareció interesante la reacción de su compañera, sobre todo al comprobar la espontaneidad de su arrebato, que extrañamente no le molestó en lo absoluto, al contrario, el suave roce de sus labios le agradó más de lo que quisiera.

Charlaron de algunas trivialidades sin mayor importancia, pero que ambos le resultaban entretenidas, el tiempo parecía transcurrir más aprisa cuando estaban en compañía del otro, para cuando tuvieron noción sobre él, se podía observar como el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, ambos supieron que era momento de regresar, a su pesar, Hinata tuvo que dejar su puesto, Sasuke le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y ella la aceptó de buena gana.

Hicieron el camino de regreso, recogiendo las cosas que habían dejado regadas por el trayecto, se calzaron los zapatos y Hinata lo tomó del brazo, apoyándose en él, puesto que sus pies aún no se recuperaban del todo a la tortura a la que fueron sometidos, para cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Hinata dudó en subirse a la motocicleta, temerosa del severo castigo, que estaba segura, le aguardaba, sólo rogaba por no haber metido a Mariko-san en problemas.

- ¿Estás lista? – cuestionó Sasuke antes de arrancar, ella se abrazó al torso de él y aunque débil, profirió un «_Hai_» en respuesta, pese a su preocupación de lo que estaba por venir, se sintió feliz y protegida, en Sasuke había encontrado un valioso amigo, un aliado en ese lugar extraño, inconscientemente se abrazó con mayor fuerza a él, temiendo perderlo, daba por hecho que en cuanto Mariko-san le contara a su padre lo ocurrido, le prohibiría tajantemente volver a verlo, suspiró apesadumbrada, lo mejor sería no seguir pensándolo, era mejor disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba juntos, antes de que inevitablemente tuvieran que separarse, quizás para siempre.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

_**NOTA DE SALEM:**_

Hola de nuevo, si supieran lo que me costó escribir éste capítulo, al llegar a la parte en que los dos se reencontraban, la mente se me ponía en blanco y no sabía qué hacer, pero weno, al fin salió y estoy feliz por eso -w-, bien, antes de irme quiero hacerles una invitación para que se unan a un forito que estamos formando _flordezereso_ y su servidora, sería bueno si pudieran darse una vuelta por ahí, se llama "_**El café de Hinata**_" y está en la sección de foros de Naruto, para mayores detalles pueden entrar a mi perfil, ahí les está el link directo =D, bueno, luego de la obligada propaganda, me despido, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta el próximo capítulo, Ja né…

_**Reika-Deathless: **_De verdad leíste un fic así?, no más no puedo imaginarme a Jiraiya de sacerdote, a menos que sea como el monje Miroku de Inuyasha XD, Itachi siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos, junto con Minato (¡¡¡MINATO-SAMA!!! *-*), cuando conozcas al los padres de Sasuke vas a ver que Sasuke no exageró ni un poquito al respecto jaja, y supongo que las madres ya vienen con ese discurso integrado (_será que todas las madres son iguales_ o-Ó)

_**UchihaHinataChan: **_Gracias n-n

_**beatifulGirl100: **_Por irónico que parezca, esa llamada fue lo primero que escribí del capitulo jaja.

_**Airi-Hyuga: **_No lo había pensado, pero le diste al clavo -_ó, creo que Mariko si es bipolar XD, mare!, y lo peor del caso es que la hice con algo de mi personalidad jaja (_aunque no soy tan extremista, o eso creo _o-ó XD), y pss en éste capitulo ya podrás haberte dado una idea de que rumbo tomará la transformación de Hina, aunque ella no esté muy conforme que digamos jaja.

_**princezzhina-dark: **_Neh, lo que pasa es que ya lo tienen arisco, pobre chavo, lo han perseguido desde el jardín de infantes XD, Mariko sólo se comporta así con Hina (_vas a ver más adelante a lo que me refiero_), se ve reflejada en ella y por eso quiere hacerla cambiar, como una forma de enmendar las cosas que ella no pudo en el pasado, pero si, creo que a veces se le pasa la mano jaja, y sip, Hina por fin se reveló, aunque aún va a batallar un poco para dejar de ser tan tímida.

_**RebeKyuubi: **_Espero que varias de tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas con éste capitulo, y mira que nunca relacioné el nombre XD, sólo lo usé porque siempre me ha gustado XP, y sip, mi mentesilla perver ya está ideando algo, sólo espero concretarlo jaja.

_**hyuuga: **_Gracias y lamento la demora n-n

_**angela-hinata: **_Tu no te preocupes, todo tranquis =D, ya verás cuando aparezca, por qué Sasuke es cómo es cuando se trata de Mikoto XD, y no hay problema, cuando puedas me explicas lo del FC, tú descansa, que te entiendo perfectamente, se bien lo que se siente quedar como zombi luego de la temporada de exámenes.

_**gaahina-4e: **_Nunca he tenido un amor de verano, pero por lo que me han contado dicen que nunca se olvidan, aunque debo admitir que me inspiré un poco oyendo La Playa de la Oreja de Van Gogh n-n.

_**xxXkmiXxx: **_Suele pasar cometer ese tipo de equivocaciones XD, neh, Itachi es unos de mis conse, ya lo veras pronto desenvolverse mejor en la trama, haciendo sufrir un poco a querido aniki jojo, weno, igual y si hubiese puesto el anillo bien pudiera haber pasado por uno de compromiso, aunque a decir verdad nunca se me ocurrió jeje, y lo sospeché desde un principio, nos ocultan la verdad acerca de los dulces, jaja, lo del ministro me hizo pensar en la galletita de jengibre de Sherk ¿serán parientes o-Ó) PD: 3DG ¡¡¡KYAAAAAA!!! (_salem sigue gritando como fan histérica por el nuevo album)_

_**flordezereso: **_Lo curioso es que hago capítulos dramáticos sin proponérmelo, me sale naturalito y ni me doy cuenta jaja, veré que puedo hacer respecto a tu petición, aunque ya me había encontrado en ese dilema cuando Sasuke contesto sin querer el celular de Hina o-Ó XD.

_**Murder the Gaa: **_Muchas gracias por tu opinión, en éste capítulo ya te podrás haber dado una idea de que rumbo llevarán las cosas, pero se podría decir que le relación de ambos no está cantada aún, mi igual predilección por el NaruHina, puede que influya más adelante en la trama.

_**Alexandra:**_ Pensaré lo del libro, neh, aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer para ser escritora XD.

_**KathyLuu: **_Si, hubiese sido interesante haber descrito esa parte, cosa que no me pasó por la cabeza hasta ahora que me lo dices jaja, digamos que Mariko es más práctica, ella va derecho a la acción y trabaja sobre la marcha ó trabajará, todo depende de lo que suceda en el próximo cap XD.


	6. Despedida

Capitulo 6: _**Despedida**_

Duró poco, pero fue agradable el tiempo que compartieron juntos, estos eran los pensamientos de Hinata cuando la motocicleta se detuvo y se encontró de nueva cuenta frente al gran edificio de apartamentos donde residía su padre. Se quitó el casco y lentamente descendió del vehículo.

- Arigatou por todo Sasuke-kun – un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó al pronunciar esas palabras, hizo una reverencia y al erguirse, le mostró una dulce sonrisa, realmente se divirtió a su lado, le hubiese gustado compartir más cosas juntos, pero tenía claro que eso ya no sería posible, su padre no lo permitiría luego de insubordinarse.

- Supongo que es el adiós – secundó sin mucho entusiasmo, increíblemente una parte de él se oponía a dejar de verla, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, generalmente eran sus acompañantes quienes esperaban un segundo encuentro, cosa que él pasaba por alto, pues una vez conseguido el fin, no veía caso a seguir con una absurda relación sin sentido, de alguna forma Hinata era distinta, ella logró despertar un inusitado interés en él, una necesidad desconocida de permanecer a su lado que lo desconcertaba y fascinaba por igual.

- Hai… – la sonrisa se disolvió en sus labios, ya no pudo sostener la careta de felicidad y se apartó para que no la viera decaer, se sentía tonta, no comprendía cómo era posible que la despedida pudiera afectarla tanto cuando apenas tenían dos días de conocerse – cuídate Sasuke-kun… – se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del edificio, no logró avanzar mucho, Sasuke la interceptó en el trayecto, tomándola por el antebrazo para detener su camino, lo miró desconcertada y entonces él hizo algo que ni remotamente vio venir.

No pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados, ignorando el razonamiento de su cerebro, fue guiado por sus impulsos, descendió de la moto y la siguió, la agarró del brazo, obligándola a girarse, le atraía, no podía definir con exactitud qué llamaba su atención pero era un hecho que Hinata le gustaba, quizás fue por eso que no midió el alcance de sus actos cuando sus ojos conectaron con las orbes plateadas de ella, por un segundo se olvidó por completo de sí mismo e inconscientemente buscó sus labios, para cuando recobró el control de sus actos la estaba besando.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriéndole, por un segundo creyó estar en un delirante sueño, de otra forma no explicaba el hecho de que Sasuke-kun estuviera besándola, arrebatándole su primer beso sin que ella opusiera la mínima resistencia. La mente se le puso en blanco y a medida que él friccionaba sus labios contra los suyos, sintió el inexplicable deseo de corresponderle,no importó que su experiencia en ese campo fuera nula, él despertaba en ella emociones difíciles de describir. Cerró lentamente los ojos y se abandonó a lo que su instinto le dictaba en esos instantes.

Al principio ella se quedó estática, llegó a pensar que lo rechazaría, cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios de Hinata moverse a su propio compás y aunque torpemente, le correspondió, concediendo mayor apertura al rose, no duró mucho, al final pareció recobrar la compostura y lo apartó bruscamente.

- ¡No! – lo miró sobresaltada, más que por él, por ella, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?, retrocedió unos pasos, incrédula comprendió lo que acababa de hacer, realmente lo besó, no podía estar más avergonzada de sus acciones, ella no era así, jamás antes permitió que sus impulsos se antepusieran a su lógica – ¿po-por qué...? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? – y justo cuando creyó estar en la misma sintonía, ella se mostraba ofendida, definitivamente algo funcionaba mal en la cabeza de esa chica, cualquier otra ahora estaría rogándole por más.

- A… apenas si nos conocemos – pareció escandalizada. Sasuke no podía tomárselo tan a la ligera, fue su primer beso por el amor de Kami, se suponía que debía ser el más especial, mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, campanas y fuegos artificiales era lo que se suponía debía sentir, por el contrario, estaba confundida y en extremo abochornada.

- ¿Eso importa? – no acababa de entender el por qué de su agitación, se presentó la oportunidad y él la tomó, así de simple, no tenía sentido darle más vueltas o explicaciones al asunto.

- Yo no te amo… – le miró confundida, de veras que no lo entendía.

- El amor es relativo, te bese porque me atraes físicamente, no porque sienta algo más profundo por ti… – acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería y no rendir cuentas de sus actos, le pareció una soberana estupidez su comentario, ¿amor?, rió mentalmente ante la simple alusión, ¿verdaderamente ella creía que para besar a alguien se necesitaba estar enamorado?

- . . . – se quedó callada, fue evidente la burla que él dejó entrever en sus palabras, se sentía tan humillada, ese último comentario le dejó en claro que para ella Sasuke no era más que un perfecto extraño, comprendió que la primera impresión no siempre es la correcta y que en realidad el Uchiha era un patán, ella no había sido más que su entretención, un juguete con el cual se divirtió.

- Hay ocasiones en las que simplemente debes disfrutar del momento y tomarlo como viene – retomó, exteriorizando indiferencia – ¿qué es bueno o malo?, eso depende del punto de vista de cada quién...

- Haces que suene tan fácil – sonrió apenas, presa de la desilusión – demo no siempre podemos tomarnos la vida a la ligera Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Entonces prefieres estar sometida a la voluntad de otros? – inquirió haciendo alusión a lo que anteriormente le había confiado.

- Yo no dije eso... – rebatió acalorada, estaban llegando a una discusión sin sentido, quedaba claro que ambos tenían dos formas opuestas de ver la vida, a él no le importaba nada y ella no podía vivir sin seguir las normas.

- El problema es que eres demasiado susceptible Hinata, estás tan desesperada por conseguir la aprobación de los demás que al final siempre terminas lastimada… – se le acercó y la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a verlo de frente, ella le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pero definitivamente le agradó lo que vio, ese aire de altanería sacó a relucir otra de sus facetas, después de todo no era tan débil como aparentaba.

- Tal vez sea estúpido querer el reconocimiento de los otros, demo no puedo ver la vida en la forma que tú la vez – dijo muy segura de sí, la testarudez de ella lograba exasperarlo.

- Dime ¿de qué sirve esforzarse, si al final esa persona jamás te reconocerá? – ya no meditó sus argumentos, dejándose llevar por sus propias experiencias – por más logros que obtengas, ¡nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno a su juicio….! – y entonces comprendió que se le había ido de más la lengua, se miraron atentamente por unos segundos y esta vez fue él quien terminó por ceder.

- Ya no estamos hablando de mí ¿cierto Sasuke-kun? – a Hinata no lograron pasarle desapercibidas sus verdaderas emociones, en las palabras de Sasuke hubo un trasfondo más complejo y al observar detenidamente en la profanidad de sus ojos negros parte de su alma quedó al descubierto, entonces ella lo captó, su reflejó mostró impotencia, un sentimiento afín que ella conocía a la perfección.

- Adiós Hinata…– no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación, allá ella si quería seguir siendo un títere, se subió a la moto, se puso el casco y se marchó sin decir nada más.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun… – profirió en un sutil murmullo que el viento se llevó a su paso, se quedó por alrededor de un minuto de pie en el mismo lugar, viéndolo marchar y perderse a lo lejos entre los autos que corrían a toda velocidad en la avenida.

En un acto Involuntario, acarició sutilmente sus labios, se sonrió decaída, sin pena ni gloria ahí quedó el tan anhelado primer beso, de entre todas las posibilidades que se planteó, nunca imaginó que le sería arrebatado por un desconocido.

Mecánicamente se dirigió al interior del edificio, por algunos minutos su padre desapareció del mapa, no prestó atención a su alrededor, centrada en sus cavilaciones, analizando todavía atontada los recientes sucesos, debatiéndose si lo ocurrido no habría sido producto de su imaginación que en ocasiones le gustaba volar muy lejos.

Cruzó el vestíbulo hasta llegar al elevador, y haciéndolo más por inercia que por voluntad propia, pulsó el botón que llevaba al penthouse del edificio. Las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse frente a ella, pero antes de que se sellaran alguien se interpuso en su camino y lo evitó, esa persona se situó a un lado de la morena y el elevador volvió a echar a andar, pero a medio camino apretó deliberadamente el botón de paro de emergencia, necesitaban hablar sin que nadie las interrumpiera.

- Hinata, ¿puedes explicarme en qué estabas pensando? – la aludida se amedrentó al identificar a su interlocutora, pensar en Sasuke le hizo olvidarse por completo de su actual situación, no supo que responder, Mariko-san se veía muy molesta y no era para menos luego de lo que le hizo – ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? – no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y la enfocó un punto vacío, se sentía demasiado culpable para verla de frente – gracias al cielo que estás bien – su voz se escuchó aliviada, luego de eso sorpresivamente la abrazó y naturalmente Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar.

- Gomen ne Mariko-san, n-no fue mi intensión – expresó de forma atropellada, sin entender por qué la abrazaba, debería estar echa una furia.

- Imaginé tantas cosas, creí que intentarías irte del país o algo peor… – parecía genuinamente afligida, inclusive algunas lagrimas habían escapado a sus ojos grisáceos, lo que terminó por acrecentar la culpabilidad de la chica, seguramente había metido a su madrastra en un montón de problemas, un arranque de rebeldía del estaba muy arrepentida, y ni que pensar de su otousan, desde ya debía prepararse para la corte marcial a la que sería sometida en unos minutos.

- Su-supongo que otousan debe estar muy enojado... – balbuceó torpemente, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas por la desesperación.

- Tu padre no sabe nada – Mariko se apartó y limpió disimuladamente las lagrimas, no tardó en recuperar la compostura y volver a ser la de antes, era por eso que hasta la fecha no había querido ser madre, ese tipo de preocupaciones trastornaban sus nervios.

- Demo yo creí... – la miró escéptica.

- Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo qué pasaría si él llegara a enterarse, no solo perdería toda la confianza que me tiene, ten por seguro que ya estarías de camino a un internado..., a ninguna nos conviene algo como eso, tú padre jamás debe enterarse de lo que sucedió hoy.

- Arigatou Mariko-san – exhaló aliviada, pasando momentáneamente por alto la seriedad adoptada por su madrastra.

- No me lo agradezcas, no creas que te libraras de un buen castigo, lo que hiciste estuvo mal... – aseveró la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

- Su-supongo que es lo justo – agachó la cabeza, no era capaz de reprocharle nada, estaba en todo su derecho de elegir el castigo que creyera conveniente.

- Para empezar, deberás olvidarte de ese amigo tuyo... – para Mariko seguía siendo un misterio cómo lo había conocido, no obstante comprendía que ese chico era un peligro, bastó que Hinata lo viera para pasar por alto su autoridad, no podía perdonarse el haberla dejado escapar, los nervios aún se le crispaban al pensar que por su imprudencia pudiese haber sufrido algún accidente.

- De-descuide, dudo que volvamos a vernos – el rostro de Hinata se ensombreció al recordara Sasuke, había sido una ingenua al creer que llegarían a ser buenos amigos, cuando las intenciones de éste eran otras.

- Eso espero – la reacción de Hinata de alguna forma la tranquilizo, así que decidió tomarse las cosas con mayor calma de ahí en adelante – en fin, ya pensaré en un castigo adecuado para ti, por lo pronto haremos de cuenta que esto no ocurrió, actúa normalmente frente a Hiashi, que yo me encargaré del resto... – pulsó de nueva cuenta el botón y el ascensor se puso en marcha – realmente me decepcionaste Hinata, creí que eras más madura...

- Gomen – la tormenta finalmente pasó, no así Hinata se sintió abatida con las últimas palabras que Mariko-san pronunció, la había decepcionado, la frase no paró de darle vueltas en la cabeza, nuevamente defraudó a alguien que depositó su confianza en ella, no tardó en hundirse en una nube de depresión, aquel día resultó un desastre en todos los sentidos, no protestaría, se guardaría sus quejas y haría cualquier cosa que Mariko le pidiera, el castigo era más que justo y ella estaba dispuesta a acatarlo.

- - -

El viaje a toda velocidad por las calles logró despejarle las ideas, él no era de la clase de personas que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, le resultaba perturbador la forma en que Hinata lograba influir en sus emociones.

Guardó la moto en un garaje que la portera amablemente le había facilitado, incluso ella era incapaz de resistirse a su encanto, le bastaron un par de palabras amables para tenerla comiendo de su mano. Ingresó al edificio, el maldito elevador aún estaba en reparación y por lo que pudo indagar se quedaría así un buen tiempo más, llevaba alrededor de dos meses descompuesto y los dueños del edificio parecían hacer oídos sordos al hecho.

Itachi le había proporcionado una copia de la llave de entrada así que no se vio en la necesidad de llamar a la puerta. Si que se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al traspasar el umbral, a pesar de la hora, su hermano aguardaba en la sala y apenas se percató de su presencia éste le dirigió una severa mirada.

- En dónde demonios te metiste Sasuke, llevó horas tratando de localizarte... – aunque severo, el mayor no perdió la compostura, sino que se mantuvo en su sitió, sin apartar la mirada del menor.

- Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, no esperaras que me quede todo el día encerrado ¿o sí? – se encogió de hombros, no dándole mayor importancia al asunto, de alguna forma le causó gracia el que Itachi intentara ponerse serio con él, aquí había gato encerrado, Itachi nunca fue alguien que se interesara por el bienestar de los otros, prueba de ello fue cuando lo dejó esperando en el aeropuerto.

- Que nuestros padres no estén, no significa que puedas hacer lo que te venga en gana – retomó poniéndose en pie, tratando de intimidarlo, algo que le funcionó cuando eran más jóvenes, con lo que no contaba era que eso ya no surtía efecto en Sasuke.

- Si, si, si, puedes ahórrate el sermón que lo conozco de memoria... – lo ignoró por completo – suficiente tengo con lo que otousan dice para tener que soportarte a ti también...

- Eres mi responsabilidad, si algo llega a pasarte a mí será a quien okaasan culpe... – eso resolvió el enigma, tenía una idea más o menos clara de por dónde venía la inusitada muestra de preocupación de su aniki.

- Así qué era eso – sonrió cínico – te estuvo fastidiando todo el día ¿cierto?

- Al menos podrías mantener encendido el celular – se mostró más relajado, lo que acabó por confirmar las sospechas de Sasuke.

- Lo supuse – amplió su sonrisa, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás, mientras tiraba las llaves de la motocicleta sobre la mesita de centro, hecho que a Itachi no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Y esas llaves? – inquirió desconfiado, reconocía la llave que le había dado, más la otra logró llamar su particular atención, si su deducción no fallaba, esa llave pertenecía a algún vehículo.

- Hmp, son de la motocicleta que alquilé... – expresó con la mayor calma del mundo, como si aquello fuera irrelevante, más Itachi no pudo tomárselo tan calmo como él.

- ¡¿Alquilaste una motocicleta?!, – ahora si lo sacó de sus casillas, con su mísera mensualidad y el empleo de medio tiempo no podían darse esa clase de lujos – ¿con qué dinero?

- Okaasan me facilitó la tarjeta platino de otousan, fue un pequeño soborno al que no pude resistirme – quiso burlarse, sinceramente le divirtió la cara descompuesta que puso su aniki, pero logró contenerse. Así era, con tal de que viajara a América y a espaldas de su padre, su madre le dio libre acceso a la tarjeta de crédito, podía hacer uso de ella sin restricción alguna.

- Eres pequeño desgraciado – lo miró fulminante, no podía tolerarlo, mientras que él vivía a duras penas con el fruto de su mísero salario, Sasuke se daba la gran vida, de ninguna forma permitiría eso, lo obligaría a contribuir cuando menos con el gasto de los víveres, y estaba a punto de hacérselo saber cuando el teléfono comenzó a timbrar – ¿hola? – el semblante molesto de Itachi cambió por completo al escuchar la voz del otro lado, ahí venía su venganza – ¿okaasan?, hai, justamente acaba de llegar y dice que está ansioso de hablar contigo, enseguida te lo paso... – el mayor sonrió malicioso, pasándole el teléfono inalámbrico a su hermano, esta vez fue él quien le dirigió una mirada envenenada – para tí otouto...

- ¿Mochi mochi? – luego respirar profundamente, se atrevió a contestar.

- _Uchiha Sasuke-kun..._ – tragó dificultosamente saliva, estaba más molesta de lo que imaginó, se escuchaba tan tranquila como siempre, pero lo había llamado por su apellido, una muy, muy mala señal, su madre realmente estaba furiosa esta vez – ¿_puedo saber a dónde fuiste y por qué no contestabas tu teléfono...__?_

- Que descanses otouto – con una nota de sarcasmo, Itachi le dio unas palmadillas en el hombro al pasar a su lado.

- Idiota – murmuro entre dientes, olvidando por completo el auricular.

- _¿Dijiste algo querido?_– se golpeó la frente con frustración, eso iba empeorar en gran medida el humor de su madre, ahora sí no se libraría tan fácil de ella.

- No okasaan, yo no quise... – intentó minimizar, más ella no le dio tiempo de hablar.

- _Ninguna excusa jovencito, si que me vas a oír…_ – el color abandonó su rostro, Uchiha Mikoto se caracterizaba por ser una persona sencilla y por demás bondadosa, a pesar de los años, guardaba una jovialidad envidiable, era alguien quien con su sola presencia fascinaba a los demás, de exquisita belleza y modales impecables, todo un modelo a seguir, pero hay de aquel que lograba hacerla enfadar, si Uchiha Fugaku era temible, su madre lo era diez veces más cuando estaba perturbada, exteriormente podría seguir viéndose serena, no así la oscura aura a su alrededor lograba intimidad hasta el más valiente, y Sasuke no era la excepción, no le quedó de otra que guardarse sus argumentos y prestar suma atención a sus palabras hasta el final.

Se echó sobre la cama agotado, el sermón de su madre se había extendido alrededor de una hora, maldito Itachi, vaya que supo como desquitarse, pero la próxima vez él tendría su revancha, de eso no había duda.

Que día tan extraño resultó aquel, tocó sus labios por unos instantes, saboreando el sabor a cerezas que el labial de Hinata había dejado impregnado. Era un hecho que nunca volvería a verla y comprendía que no tenía caso seguir pensando en ella; pese a sus esfuerzos su imagen siguió presente en sus pensamientos, la suavidad de su cuerpo, su agradable aroma a vainilla, el sabor de sus labios, y de repente se dio cuenta que era la primera chica que realmente lograba interesarle, quizás porque había sido la única que se resistió a él.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, sobre la mesa de noche estaba su Iphone, sería tan fácil llamarla, después de todo en la memoria había quedado grabado su número telefónico, y así de rápido como vislumbró la posibilidad fue rechazada. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra seguramente ya la tendría durmiendo a su lado, pero la Hyuuga tenía escrúpulos, no dudaría en apagar el teléfono a penas su número apareciera en la pantalla, le hubiese resultado un interesante reto averiguar cuánto tardaría en caer bajo sus redes, después de todo ella correspondió el beso, algo debió haber sentido, negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos se estaban tornando absurdos, lo mejor sería dormir y no darle más vueltas al asunto, olvidaría a Hinata tal y como lo había hecho con las otras.

Hinata se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya, por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ahora que la situación con Mariko-san se había resuelto, sus preocupaciones se disiparon mágicamente, no se escapó de asumir las consecuencia de sus actos, dentro del castigo que le fue impuesto estaba obligada a permanecer al lado de su madrastra por un tiempo indefinido, fuera el evento que fuera, ella sería su acompañante y por otro lado iba a servirle de asistente, la simple idea le causaba terror, ya podía imaginar a qué clase de tortura iba a ser sometida, odiaba con toda su alma los eventos sociales y como si eso no fuera poco, también se deshizo de su guardarropa entero, estaba obligada a vestir únicamente lo que Mariko aprobaba, casi como si fuera su muñeca. Si lo analizaba detenidamente, en realidad le pareció tolerable comparado al castigo que su padre le hubiera impuesto, de haber sido él ya estaría recluida en una escuela militar sin derecho a réplica.

Se abrazó a la almohada y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, serían unas largas vacaciones, no veía la hora en que acabasen y volver al lado de su verdadera familia, se enderezó de golpe, acaba de recordar algo realmente importante y que por andar especulando con castigos, besos y consecuencias se le olvidó por completo, todavía le quedaba por resolver ese pequeño asunto de volver a Japón, no, de ninguna forma podía darse el lujo de fallar, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para obtener la aprobación de su otousan o ya podía ir diciendo adiós al boleto de regreso a casa.

Determinada, apretó los puños posicionándolos frente a ella, debía olvidar todo lo ocurrido y comenzar desde cero, una nueva Hinata nacería a partir de mañana, una Hinata más decidida e imperturbable, una Hinata que no se dejaría abatir, una Hinata que… se dejó caer de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, a quién engañaba, eso no se lo creía ni ella, de ninguna forma algo así ocurriría, se conocía demasiado bien para saber que a esas alturas de su vida cambiar su carácter era una tarea imposible de cumplir, cuando menos intentaría no darse tan fácilmente por vencida o estaría perdida.

Continuará….

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA:

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero la inspiración no venía a mí TwT, tuve que releer varias veces toda la historia y entre más la leía, más errores le encontraba, así que de paso hice algunas correcciones a los capítulos anteriores u-uU, de veras lamento la demora, prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo, ya tengo la mitad escrita, así que confío en que todo salga bien, aunque antes de actualizar éste, actualizaré el nuevo fic que acabo de comenzar, como sea, es bueno volver, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s =D

~°~Salem~°~


	7. Desafío

Capitulo 7: _**Desafío**_

Sentada en una apartada mesa, Hinata observaba ausente la pista de baile, fue obligada a acompañar a su familia al evento de caridad que cada año la fundación Hyuuga contra el cáncer vaticinaba. A la muerte de su okaasan, su padre decidió formar dicha asociación, que aparte de brindar apoyo a personas de bajos recursos, financiaba varias investigaciones que buscaban una posible cura, un gesto altruista que la joven tomaba como una prueba solida de que en el fondo de su fría fachada, quedaba algo de bondad en su corazón.

Luego de permanecer por lo que le pareció una eternidad bajó los flashes de las cámaras, posando para la fotografía que al día siguiente saldría en la columna de sociales, finalmente obtuvo una oportunidad de escabullirse, de esta forma logró llegar a la terraza y sobreponiéndose al miedo a las alturas, se las arregló para ocultarse tras unos árboles ornamentales.

Suspiró acongojada, incluso a ella le resultaba humillante tener que esconderse, ¿qué pensaría su padre si la viera ahora?, un Hyuuga nunca debe temer a nada ni a nadie. Y por primera vez le dio la razón, realmente lo que hacía era huir, de él y de todos los presentes en esa fiesta, se sentía asfixiada con la exagerada atención que obtuvo apenas entró en el lugar, todos se mostraban muy interesados en la heredera perdida de Hyuuga-san, por otro lado estaban los chicos, más de uno no desaprovechó la oportunidad de invitarla a bailar, poniéndola en la penosa necesidad de rechazarlos lo más diplomáticamente posible, más que nada por el bochorno que le causaba bailar en público.

Era una buena bailarina, siempre y cuando no hubiese nadie más a su alrededor, fue por eso que en el pasado el ballet no funcionó, su sensei decía que tenía talento, pero si no vencía el pánico escénico de nada valía, aún recordaba cuando a los nueve años le dieron el estelar de "El cascanueces", todo iba de maravilla, el escenario muy bien ambientado, las luces enfocadas precisamente, los bailarines en sus puestos, hasta que llegó el momento de hacer su triunfal aparición, la mente se le puso en blanco y olvidó la coreografía, ese día más de una de sus compañeras resultó lastimada cuando la escenografía se viniera abajo al irse de bruces sobre esta, nunca más volvió a hablar de ballet frente a su padre, le había hecho pasar una tremenda vergüenza, los Hyuuga eran inteligentes, decididos y habilidosos, de ninguna forma aquel ganzo podría ser hija suya. Años más tarde Hanabi obtuvo el mismo papel, quedando reafirmado cuan superior era a su neesan, siendo incluso ovacionada de pie.

Pese a su intento fallido frente a los reflectores, Hinata aún practicaba ballet, era una forma de canalizar el estrés diario, asistía dos veces por semana a la academia de Kurenai-sensei, y para reforzar el entrenamiento Hizashi-oji había acondicionado una habitación vacía de la casa que fungía como una especie de salón-dojo, tanto ella como Neji la utilizaban, ya que por su lado él practicaba kempo.

No tardó en resentir el fresco de la noche, si seguía así acabaría como un tempano y mañana aparecería en los titulares de la primera plana: "Miembro de respetable familia, muere por hipotermia durante evento de caridad", se rió abiertamente ante la ocurrencia, incluso pudo imaginar lo que su padre declararía al respecto "un Hyuuga no puede morir de forma tan vergonzosa", después de eso no haría ningún comentario y la borraría de su vida como la mancha que era.

Negó suavemente, por primera vez estaba siendo injusta con su padre, más allá de la disputa del primer día él no había hecho ningún comentario ofensivo, de hecho ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, estaba tan ocupado en los negocios, que difícilmente compartían algo de tiempo juntos, en cambio se había vuelto muy unida a Mariko-san, cierto, era exigente y un tanto caprichosa, pero sabía perfectamente lo que esperaba de la vida y no dudaba en conseguir sus objetivos siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Al permanecer a su lado se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era hacerse cargo de una revista, no solo debía hacerse respetar, sino siempre estar un paso frente a sus competidores, no por nada _top fashion magazine _figuraba a la cabeza de las publicaciones especializadas en el tema.

En el tiempo que llevaba a su lado Hinata llegó a respetarla y hasta admirarla, deseaba tener aunque fuera un poco del arrojo de su madrastra, algo que sin duda le trajo algunos problemas con Hanabi, de verla como aliada paso a ser su enemiga, la relación con su neechan estaba varada en un punto muerto, hasta la fecha Hanabi se dedicó ignorarla, reprochándole la traición a su madre.

Ya no podía mantenerse por más tiempo escondida, los dientes comenzaban a castañearle, salió de su escondite, preparada mentalmente para volver al evento, calculaba que solo habría que resistir una hora más y todo terminaría, antes de traspasar la puerta encristalada hubo un peculiar suceso que llamó su atención, disimuladamente observó por el rabillo del ojo, se trataba de una pareja que parecía estar en medio de una acalorada discusión, al menos la chica lo estaba, su acompañante no mostraba el mayor interés.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! – clamaba furiosa la despampánate castaña de entallado vestido color rubí, queriendo llamar la atención del chico, que en ese momento le daba la espalda – creí que lo nuestro iba enserio…

- No entiendo por qué pensaste tal cosa, desde un principio dejé claro que no quería una relación – le respondió con fría tranquilidad, Hinata se llevó instintivamente la mano al pecho al reconocer la voz, no podía verlo bien por la oscuridad, pero algo le decía que se trataba de la misma persona, lo más sensato era salir de ahí, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el sentido común.

- Por favor Sasuke, tú realmente me gustas… – rebatió nuevamente la joven, confirmando así las sospechas de Hinata, quedó anonadada y sin proponérselo, se volvió para ver fijamente en la dirección que él se encontraba, ya no le quedó duda, era él, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sonrió irónica, de alguna forma la chica le inspiró compasión, se había puesto a llorar y a rogarle que no la dejara, aunque lo conoció poco, sabía que Sasuke lo detestaba, y en efecto, él pensaba que era patético, cuando conoció por casualidad a Nicole en el centro comercial, le pareció una buena idea divertirse un rato, ya había pasado una semana de eso y ella se negaba a aceptar que lo suyo había terminado, inclusive comenzaba a fastidiarlo su caprichosa actitud, fue una muy mala idea permitir que lo acompañara teniendo de antecedente que fue idea de su aniki invitarla, debió haber supuesto que lo hizo con el único propósito de molestarlo.

Luego de que Rebecca —la actual novia de Itachi— llegara con cuatro pases para aquel evento de caridad, intuyó que su hermano se traía algo entre manos, el padre Rebecca era director del NYU Cancer Institute y miembro de la mesa directiva de la fundación Hyuuga, su mayor beneficiaria, si bien quiso rehusarse, Rebecca insistió tanto, que finalmente terminó por aceptar, pese a su primera impresión, resultó ser una chica inteligente, al igual que Itachi asistía a la facultad de medicina y ambos mostraban el mismo amor por la profesión, Sasuke pensaba que a eso se debía el que compaginaran tan bien en su relación.

- Suficiente..., ten algo de dignidad – expresó ya hastiado del infantil comportamiento, si hubiera sabido que resultaría tan problemático —ahora entendía porque Shikamaru utilizaba tan a menudo esa expresión— bajo ninguna circunstancia la hubiese invitado a salir en primer lugar.

- Pero Sasuke… – calló al notar que los lloriqueos no valían de nada con él.

- Lo nuestro se acabó, si no eres capaz de entender algo tan simple es tú problema, por mi parte ya no significa nada, así que te agradecería que dejaras de fastidiarme – la joven estuvo a punto de plantarle una bofetada, pero éste la detuvo en seco, agarrándola firmemente de la muñeca – no vuelvas a intentar algo tan estúpido como eso si no quieres arrepentirte – su rostro se tornó súbitamente sombrío, Nicole quedo paralizada, la escalofriante forma en que la miró le hizo temblar, aterrada, se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y prácticamente salió corriendo, pasando a un lado de Hinata sin siquiera notarla.

Hasta entonces Sasuke se percató de su presencia, ella desvió automáticamente el rostro, tratando de evitar que la reconociera, demasiado tarde, él la identifico inmediatamente, sonrió burlón, frente a él tenía nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata, la única chica que hasta ahora tuvo la osadía de rechazado.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarla ahí, lo más lógico habría sido pasar de ella, por el contrario se acercó con aire desenfadado, sería una lastima no saludarla cuando se veía tan radiante, el cabello recogido en una coleta de lado y los rulos cayendo sutilmente sobre su hombro le daban un toque inocente, mientras el vestido azul, de corte strapless, entallado en la cintura pero de amplio vuelo en la falda le ajustaba perfecto al cuerpo.

Para cuando Hinata reaccionó y quiso retroceder, ya era demasiado tarde, no le quedó de otra más que plantarle cara, tragándose los nervios y evitando en todo momento mostrarse intimidada por su presencia.

- Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí… Hinata – una vez llegó a su lado, fue el Uchiha quien terminó por romper el hielo.

- Lo mismo digo Sasuke-san – se mantuvo formal, no quería que por un descuido él volviera a engatusarla y aprovecharse de ella.

- ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo que pasó…? – sonrió altivo cuando ella frunció levemente el entrecejo, Sasuke lo interpretó como una afirmación a lo dicho.

- T-te equivocas, eso no significó nada para mí – rayos, al final había fallado, nunca se le dio bien ocultar sus emociones, por supuesto que estaba molesta, aquel beso la marcaría de por vida, después de todo fue el primero que recibió en los labios, el más especial y único de todos,el de las mariposas y los fuegos artificiales, al menos así fue como siempre lo concibió, un beso que por mucho tiempo le perteneció a Naruto-kun, una ideal guajira, dado que el último era ignorante respecto a ese deseo, de lo contrarío tal vez la hubiese complacido.

- Eres mala mintiendo… – no pasó por alto el ligero titubeo, quedándole claro que no era del todo cierto lo que le decía.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Sasuke-kun? – se dejó de rodeos y lo encaró, ya había tenido suficiente del cinismo de aquel chico.

- Nada, sólo quise saludarte… – volvió a ostentar la sonrisa de superioridad, Hinata achicó los ojos, viéndole con serías dudas al respecto – ¿te gustaría bailar?

- Gomen, demo no bailo… – trató de dar por zanjada la conversación y marcharse, él no se dio tan fácilmente por vencido, aún tenía clavada la espinita del rechazo y estaba decidido a revertir la situación a cualquier precio.

- ¿Enserio?, recuerdo que la otra vez comentaste que te gustaba bailar..., ¿o acaso solo lo dijiste para impresionarme? – avergonzada, las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmín, Sasuke si que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, y a todo esto ¿cómo era que recordaba algo tan efímero luego de todo ese tiempo?

- Bailaré contigo… – balbuceó apenas, tratando de contener el enojo – demo no te quejes si llegó a pisarte – el Uchiha rió entre dientes, no había cambiado en nada, a pesar de endurecer su trato hacía él, seguía siendo la Hinata ingenua que conocía, cínico, le ofreció el brazo para que se afianzara a él y si bien le seguía viendo desconfiada, aceptó la invitación.

Se condujeron de nueva cuenta al interior del salón, por un segundo la visión de Hinata fue medianamente cegada ante el cambio de iluminación, se sentía en extremo nerviosa, su corazón latía tan fuerte, que sería un milagro si no le saltaba del pecho, pudo sentir las miradas de varias personas posarse sobre ella, más por costumbre que por voluntad propia, fijó su mirada en el piso, en el último segundo consideró retractarse y así de rápido deshecho la posibilidad, había dado su palabra y la cumpliría, de paso se vengaría del arrogante Uchiha dándole unos buenos pisotones.

Un quinteto de cuerdas tocaba una calma balada; en el medio de la pista había varias parejas bailando, moviéndose al lento ritmo de la melodía, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de la velada, Hinata estaba tan tiesa, que apenas si podía coordinar sus pasos con la gracia de un robot de alguna película futurista de los años 60's.

- ¿Nerviosa Hyuuga? – le susurró su acompañante a la altura del oído, divertido ante el afectado rostro de su compañera, Hinata no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó fulminante con la mirada y el otro rió entre dientes.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, Sasuke la afianzó, llevando una mano a la esbelta cintura de la morena y tomándola con delicadeza de la otra mano, decidida a no dejarse humillar, ella hizo lo propio, colocando la suya en su hombro.

- La chica con que estabas, no se incomodará más al vernos bailar – le comentó, dejándose llevar al suave compás que la música marcaba, intentando en vano asestarle un pisotón, Sasuke los esquivaba con sorprendente facilidad.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense – dieron un gracioso giro, haciendo hondear el vuelo del vestido, Hinata estaba tan concentrada en él, que se le olvidó por completo el público a su alrededor, inclusive no fue consciente cuando la balada dio paso a un tango, ella simplemente se dejó guiar por el ritmo.

- Estás siendo mezquino – sin ser cabalmente juiciosos de ello, lo último que a ambos les pasó por la cabeza fue el espectáculo que estaban dando, las parejas a su alrededor paulatinamente les fueron haciendo espacio, el baile se tornaba por momentos rápido, por momentos lento, pero sin dejar de ser sensual, ellos seguían perfectamente el ritmo de cada acorde, Hinata giraba con elegancia, algo que obtuvo gracias a la continua práctica del ballet y por su lado Sasuke la conducida con el hábil manejo de un bailarín experimentado, su madre se había empeñado en hacerlo su pareja de baile cuando se le metió la idea de aprender a hacerlo, lo llevaba consigo a todas sus clases, despertando una cualidad innata que su madre inmediatamente adjudicó a sus genes.

- No tengo la culpa de que hubiera malinterpretado las cosas – no dio mucho interés al comentario, en lo que a él respectaba Nicole ya formaba parte del pasado.

- Es algo ególatra de tu parte… – recriminó ella, imprimiendo mayor violencia durante el desdoble de uno de sus giros, intentando inconscientemente que Sasuke perdiera el control, movimiento que el otro atajó atrayéndola de nueva cuenta y tomándola fuertemente por la cintura, apegándola a él.

- Yo más bien lo veo como un seguro, es la única forma de ahorrarte disgustos innecesarios… – susurró a su oído, logrando cabrearla al mostrar tal grado de desfachatez.

- Realmente lo crees ¿cierto? – se detuvieron por un segundo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la canción, para reanudar de nueva cuenta, confiriendo una fuerza sorprendente al cierre.

- Es mejor que salir lastimado – Hinata no supo cómo responder a eso, sin proponérselo, él puso el dedo en una herida que creía cicatrizada, no se detuvieron, instintivamente ellos también se prepararon para el final, Hinata dio un espectacular giro frente a Sasuke, para caer nuevamente en los brazos de éste, cerrando así con broche de oro lo que sin duda pareció un acto ensayado – mentiste… – cuando la devolvió al piso, Sasuke se encargó de sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Nani? – lo miró sin comprender.

- Bailas bien…– y el mundo volvió a hacer acto de presencia, entonces se percató de los fuertes aplausos a su alrededor, sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza, lo último que vio antes de bajar la mirada, fue el atónito semblante que su padre mostraba, sin esperar a recibir las felicitaciones, se apresuró a salir de ahí como alma que lleva el demonio, era eso o desmayarse enfrente de todos. Sasuke siguió decididamente tras ella, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, la tomó de la mano conduciéndose entre la muchedumbre, hasta refugiarse de nueva cuenta en la terraza, lejos del escrutinio de todos.

En tal punto de agitación, a Hinata le costaba mucho respirar, aspiró y exhaló pesadamente, por kami-sama, no podía creer el numerito que había montado enfrente de todos los presentes, ¡frente a su padre!, sintió un enorme precipicio abrirse bajo a ella, seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo luego de su improvisada actuación, se hubiera desplomado al piso de no ser porque Sasuke la sostuvo, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – se preocupó un poco al verla a punto de la hiperventilación, ella negó con la cabeza, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de él, dificultándosele recuperar el habla, retuvo el aliento por unos segundos y lo soltó lentamente, repitió el proceso un par de veces, hasta que su respiración se relajó.

- ¿Hinata? – antes de que ninguno pudiera agregar algo más a lo dicho, sufrieron la intervención de un tercero, asustada, la aludida se apartó de Sasuke y se volvió para ver a su locutora, Mariko-san tenía tan grave expresión que le hizo temer lo peor.

- Supongo que es hora de irme… – al advertir la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de Hinata, comprendió que lo mejor era dejarla a solas – fue un placer verte de nuevo – se apartó de ella, encaminando sus pasos al interior del salón.

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun – reaccionó un poco tardía, hubiese querido pedirle a Sasuke que se quedara, pero eso solo le hubiese acarreado más dificultades a su actual situación – es-estoy en graves problemas ¿no es así? – murmuró bajito, sin atreverse a mirar a Mariko de frente.

- Puede que sí – soltó Mariko en un suspiro cansado, no podía fijarse una posición al respecto, después de todo a sus ojos Hinata no había hecho nada malo, por el contrario, animó el decaído ambiente que siempre tenían esa clase de eventos.

- ¿Puede? – la miró interrogante, pero a la vez esperanzada.

- Al menos de mi parte no hay ningún reproche… – admitió – tu padre es quien está furioso – el momentáneo alivió se esfumó con la última frase, agarrotándosele los nervios – yo más bien creo que está celoso – soltó con una enigmática risita que terminó por desconcertar más a Hinata.

- ¿Ce-celoso? – pestañeó sin comprender.

- Nunca habías tenido novio ¿cierto? – abochornada por la evidente insinuación, los colores le subieron de golpe, logrando divertir a Mariko con su reacción.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun no es mi novio… – refutó de inmediato, creyendo desfallecer una vez más por la vergüenza.

- ¿No?, pues parecía haber mucha confianza entre los dos… – sonsacó maliciosa, entretenida al ver los ojos casi desorbitados de la Hyuuga – no tienes de qué avergonzarte, es natural que a tu edad te interesen los chicos – Hinata siguió sin atreverse a decir nada – y de hecho he decidido ayudarte… – dijo, sin relacionar de pronto al muchacho de la motocicleta a quien le había prohibido ver, con el atractivo y distinguido joven de unos momentos atrás.

- Demo entre Sasuke-kun y yo no hay nada… – balbuceó sin que Mariko le prestara mucha atención, ocupada en maquinar un plan.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que avergonzarte por eso… – sonrió felizmente, alentándola, aunque Hinata no lo quisiera – se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea – y tal como hacía cada vez que quería conseguir algo, le mostró la más brillante de sus sonrisas, Hinata sintió escalofríos de sólo pensar qué le pediría ésta vez – quiero solidarizarme contigo y es por eso estoy dispuesta a levantarte el castigo – le miró con suma desconfianza, no podía ser tan fácil, algo había detrás – pero… – lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – tu novio y tú aceptaran posar en la edición especial de invierno de la revista – abrió desmesuradamente los parpados por la sorpresa, comprendía que quisiera a Sasuke, después de todo parecía modelo, lo que no entendía era por qué deseaba involucrar a alguien tan… normal como ella, y a todo esto ¿por qué estaba considerándolo?, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos aceptaría.

- Gomen Mariko-san, es imposible…. – y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada al respecto, Mariko utilizó la infalible mueca desvalida de cordero tierno a medio morir.

- ¿En serio?, que lástima… – no podía creerse que aceptara su derrota tan fácilmente, no se permitió bajar la guardia, algo más se traía entre manos – en fin está bien si así lo deseas..., es hora de regresar a la fiesta, tu padre me pidió que viniera por ti y ya nos hemos demorado bastante… – Hinata tembló al recordar de pronto a su otousan – Hiashi es tan testarudo, ¿no sería maravilloso si viera este incidente como un malentendido?, con gusto podría abogar a tu favor, pero supongo que tampoco estarás de acuerdo con eso – y fue entonces cuando comprendió su plan, ¿acaso la chantajeaba?

- Mariko-san… – apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba segura de que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir, pero esta vez ella también pondría sus condiciones – l-lo he pensado mejor y acepto su propuesta – no le quedó de otra que tragarse el orgullo una vez más, kami, si Naruto-kun la viera, se sentiría tan decepcionado.

- Oh, qué bien… – aplaudió triunfante, más ésta vez Hinata tendría la última palabra.

- Yo acepto, demo dudo que Sasuke-kun lo haga – y aquí venía su contraataque – quizás me ayudaría si si pudiésemos pasar más tiempo juntos, después de todo yo me quedaré a vivir aquí y él tendrá que regresar a Japón dentro de poco – le iba a crecer la nariz como a pinocho por soltar semejante mentira, a todas luces le estaba dando a entender que entre los dos realmente había algo más que una simple amistad, de momento no le importó, debía jugarse el todo por el todo, esa tal vez sería su única oportunidad – me gustaría tanto poder estar con él y volver a casa juntos.

- Si, en eso te doy la razón – sonrió complacida, para su sorpresa Hinata estaba aprovechando el tiempo a su lado, por primera vez la puso en jaque. Su mente ya había cuadrado la imagen de ambos como portada de revista, y cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza, no había poder humano que la hiciera desistir, empecinada por tener a la pareja, no vacilaría en poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa – es justo que te levante el castigo y en cuanto a Hiashi, ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

- Se lo agradezco mucho Mariko-san – le devolvió una satisfactoria sonrisa, se sintió bien ganar aquella batalla, le quedaba enfrentar a su padre, pero teniendo a Mariko de su lado la preocupación disminuía, luego de su pequeña victoria pudo comprender un poco mejor lo que su madrastra sentía cada vez que las cosas salían como ella las planeaba, el problema ahora sería convencer a Sasuke, tendría que pensar un muy buen plan para poder convencerlo, teniendo en cuenta que el Uchiha era un detector de mentiras ambulante y ella la peor de las mentirosas, aún no se explicaba cómo fue que se escuchó tan convincente frente a Mariko.

Por lo pronto la tormenta había pasado, era momento de prepararse para la siguiente contienda, una de la que no estaba segura de salir tan bien librada, era el todo por el todo, y por primera vez no estaba dispuesta a perder, aún si tuviera que rebajarse y pedirle a Sasuke que saliera con ella, regresar a Japón ya era una realidad.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hola de nuevo, por fin pude agarrar el ritmo y actualizar *-*, andaba algo inspirada, y es que vagueando en you tube me encontré un video de una peli que me encanta, en español se llama "perfume de mujer" (si no la han visto, se las recomiendo n-nd) y pss mientras veía a Al Pacino bailar, en mi mente se desarrolló todo el concepto del capítulo jeje, incluso hasta me agradó el giro que dio el final, porque más o menos ya pude visualizar mejor el capitulo siguiente (_que sinceramente andaba un poco trabada_), ok, luego de explayarme en cosas que no tienen nada que ver y seguro a nadie le interesa, me despido, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta dentro de quince días, ja né =D

_**Sor:**_ Perdón por haber dejado botada la historia tanto tiempo, como veras, ésta vez traté de actualizar lo más rápido de que pude jeje.

_**DBSK_ferheroX92: **_Primero que nada muchas gracias n-n, lo cierto es que tengo una imaginación algo descarriada, así que escribir fue la mejor forma que encontré para canalizarme XD, no tengo intenciones de dejar la historia a medias, es solo que anduve en un hitatus que duró más de lo que quisiera -_-#.

_**Katsumii_Senri:**_ Gracias por pasarte =D.

_**Yuki_star: **_Muchas gracias =D, y pss no encontré otra mejor forma de solucionar las cosas (_aunque igual y tampoco se han solucionado del todo_ ó_- XD)


	8. Tregua

Capitulo 8: _**Tregua**_

Sorbió lentamente el humeante café, se sentía avergonzada al pensar que alguna persona del establecimiento pudiera notarla, tocó por enésima vez su rostro, pese a sus esfuerzos, el maquillaje no ocultó tan bien como quisiera el extenso moretón en su pómulo derecho, no le quedó de otra más que usar unas enormes gafas de sol en un día nublado y bajo techo, suspiró acongojada, el golpe no era lo único que quería cubrir, sus ojos era otro factor importante, hinchados en parte por el llanto, en parte por el desvelo y en parte por el gran hematoma, que sobresalía como un piquete de abeja.

Finalmente había tocado fondo, hundida en el profundo abismo de sus pensamientos, se restregó en cara la desventurada vida que por mala suerte le tocó, perdiendo incluso el sentido a su existencia, si es que alguna vez tuvo tal cosa, la caja de pandora en su interior liberó sus demonios, mostrándole cuan ingrato podía ser el mundo, se sentía profundamente dolida y por primera vez se planteó sinceramente el dejar de ser la patética e insegura chica de la que todos se aprovechaban, obtener su revancha, demostrarle a los demás cuan equivocados estaban sobre ella, la idea de mandar todo al diablo le resultaba particularmente tentadora, de no ser porque en su bolsillo no contaba más que con unos cuantos dólares, la otra noche se hubiera largado muy lejos de su supuesta "familia", se odiaba por ser tan dependiente, incluso habiendo rebasado el índice en su escala de humillaciones, estaba obligada a volver a casa y ser la sumisa Hinata que todos pisoteaban, se retorcía de rabia al pensar en lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

Lo que ocurrió esa noche sobrepasó por mucho lo que podía tolerar, evitar pensar en ello no apaciguaría el torbellino de dolorosos pensamiento, los ojos le ardían por la frustración, pero no lloraría, suficiente lo había hecho ya y aún si el hígado le sangraba de coraje, no derramaría una sola lagrima por su causa, se tragaría el dolor y… ¿a quién engañaba?, sin importar sus esfuerzos nunca podría desprenderse de las inseguridades que por años vino acarreando, la última esperanza de un posible entendimiento ya no existía, apretó los labios, evitando dejar escapar un lastimero sollozo, al menos ahora tenía algo en claro, estaba determinada a rebelarse contra aquel ser, que durante toda su vida no había hecho otra cosa que hacerla miserable, inmisericorde a la hora de juzgarla y señalar sus errores, negándole el cariño y la protección que en su infancia fueron tan necesarios y de los que ahora como adulta podía prescindir.

Se sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido al creer que todo cambiaría, albergar la esperanza de que si le complacía, él terminaría por reconocerla y darle un pequeño lugar en sus pensamientos, no esperaba amor, era conformista, se hubiera dado por satisfecha con una palabra de aliento o una caricia, algo que era obvio, jamás iba a obtener.

Aunque sí, admitía que en parte tuvo culpa por hacerle frente, si se hubiera callado mientras duraba el regaño no hubiera pasado de una amonestación verbal, estupidez de la que ahora se arrepentía, envalentonada por las palabras de Mariko-san se convenció de algo erróneo y he ahí el resultado, la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar se esfumó junto con sus anhelos de niña ingenua. Se preguntaba a quién detestaba más, si a él por imponer su voluntad o a ella misma por ser tan débil. Al final Mariko-san no pudo ayudarla como prometió, pero no fue su culpa, sino de ese astuto hombre al que debía llamar "padre".

Hasta hace no mucho su cerebro fue un completo caos de ideas y remordimientos, algo que cambió a medida que las lagrimas desahogaban los sentimientos de zozobra en su interior, su embrollada mente fue aclarándose y ahora podía analizar desde una perspectiva menos exaltada los sucesos acaecidos las primeras horas de ese día, dentro de las conclusiones a las que llegó, entendió que de ninguna forma era su culpa, su conciencia estaba en paz, no era culpa suya sino de él, no dudaba que con sus reflexiones estaba echándole sal a la herida, no le importó, el rencor alimentaba su confianza, orillándola a llevar a cabo acciones que en el pasado fueron impensables.

Dio otro sorbo al amargo brebaje y dejó la taza de porcelana blanca frente a ella, perdiendo la atención en el oscuro líquido que se movía ondulante en el interior del recipiente, era como si las imágenes que su cabeza se empeñaba en revivir una y otra vez, se trasladaran a la realidad, reflejándose en el interior de la taza, reproduciéndose en un sorprendente orden cronológico frente a sus ojos.

«_Era alrededor de la una y media de la madrugada cuando regresaron del evento de caridad, su padre no profirió palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, incluso al llegar al apartamento siguió imperturbable en su mutismo, ella tampoco se atrevió a verlo directamente, temerosa de desatar su cólera a la menor incitación._

_Tanto Mariko como ella eran consientes de la razón del malhumor de su padre, pero Hanabi estaba tan cansada que no advirtió la tensión en el ambiente, como acostumbraba, únicamente dio las buenas noches a outosan y desganada se dirigió directamente a su habitación._

_Queriendo apaciguar los ánimos de Hiashi, Mariko pensó en hacer lo mismo, si lograba relajarlo evitaría una catástrofe, de esta forma se despidió de Hinata creyendo que su esposo iría tras ella, realmente estaba tan fatigada que en ningún momento se aseguró que él la siguiera, inconscientemente propició lo que tanto quiso evitar, Hinata y Hiashi se quedaron a solas a la mitad del vestíbulo._

_Sin testigos de por medio, él la llamó con el autoritario tono de siempre y le pidió que lo acompañara, sabía que voluntariamente estaba yendo a parar al matadero, no pudo desobedecerlo, no otra vez, al entrar en su despacho, Hiashi se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió con inmutable paso hacia un carrito de servicio y posteriormente se sirvió un trago, dándole la espalda a su hija, trataba de dominarse para no estallar ahí mismo luego de la nueva vergüenza que su primogénita tuvo el descaro de hacerle pasar, siendo el actual representante de la familia no podía permitirle a su heredera mostrar un comportamiento tan indigno de su estatus y como padre no toleró ver a su hija representando en público aquel disoluto espectáculo, exhibiéndose como si de una bailarina exótica se tratara._

_- ¿Qué pretendías? – Hinata respingó por lo repentino del comentario, aún entonces su padre seguía dándole la espalda, bebiendo calmoso el whisky recién servido – ¿estás orgullosa de lo que hiciste? – no fue capaz de mirarlo. _

_- Yo… – inquieta se restregó las manos – siminasen…_

_- Sabias que los representantes más importantes de la ciudad estaban presentes y aun así no te importó… – terminó por girarse a verla, instintivamente Hinata retrocedió, parecía un animal acechado por su depredador._

_- De-de verdad, n-no fue mi intensión, yo solo… – nerviosa, intentó darle una explicación, ahí cometió se primer error, lo más sensato habría sido no interrumpirlo._

_- Solo querías dejarme en ridículo, ¿no te cansas de ser una vergüenza para esta familia? – el inflexible tono de su voz por un segundo dejó escapar una nota más alta, advirtiendo el peligro que contradecirle representaba, hizo caso a su instinto y apartó la mirada, aprisionando los puños contra su pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que sus inestables emociones la traicionaran, llorar no solucionaría nada, por el contrario, terminaría por irritarlo mucho más._

_- N-no hice nada malo – expresó en un quedo murmullo, exteriorizando sin querer sus pensamientos, algo que no escapó al agudo oído de su padre._

_- ¡¿Te parece poco exponerte de forma tan baja?!, dejando que ese chico te tocara como si fueras una cualquiera… – prorrumpió Hiashi, considerándolo una soberano cinismo de su parte, Hinata ya no pudo quedarse callada, sus duras palabras sí que le calaron hondo esta vez, prácticamente la estaba comparando con una prostituta._

_- ¡Tú eres el único que lo vio así…! – inmersa en la acalorada discusión, no le importó alzarle la voz – to-todos los demás me felicitaron… – aseguró, sin que por ello dejara de sentirse dolida._

_- Entonces bravo… – su comentario estuvo cargado de sarcasmo – te felicito por el denigrante espectáculo… ¿eres tan ingenua para creer que los otros no lo hacían por cortesía hacía mi?, ¿tienes idea de lo que la prensa publicará mañana?_

_- Nunca voy a poder cumplir tus expectativas ¿cierto? – impotente, apretó los puños._

_- Hace mucho que no tengo expectativas en ti…– estuvo a punto de llorar, sin entender de dónde sacó las fuerzas, se contuvo, convirtiendo la frustración en un hosco comentario._

_- Okaasan si creía en mí… – la simple mención de Mizuho fue un golpe certero en el corazón de Hiashi, quedándose por primera vez sin palabras – e-ella siempre me dijo que si me esforzaba lo suficiente t-tú terminarías por ver mis cualidades, por reconocerme – la voz se le quebró pero no derramó una sola lagrima – de-demo se equivocó, por más que lo intente yo nunca seré lo suficientemente buena, no tanto como lo es Hanabi-neechan_

_- Basta Hinata… – la miró con dureza, aplicando mayor presión al vaso de cristal que aún sostenía en la mano, su último comentario lo afectó, quería que parara en ese instante, no deseaba escucharla, Hinata dejó entrever una verdad que durante años su corazón se negó a aceptar. _

_- ¿Por qué me odias tanto outosan? – a diferencia de lo que creyó, Hinata no se amedrentó como siempre, siguiéndose de largo, haciéndole perder la vanagloriada paciencia de la que era poseedor – ¡dímelo otousan!, ¿acaso no he hecho todo lo que me has pedido?, ¿acaso no te he complacido siempre? – si Hinata supiera la verdad tras su duro trato, de ninguna forma lo entendería. _

_- ¡Es suficiente! – fortaleció el tono de sus palabras, ella hizo caso omiso a pesar de ser la segunda advertencia. Estaba siendo osada al encararlo, en su interior ardía un fuego que difícilmente podía sofocar, necesitaba hablar, que la escuchara sin importar las consecuencias._

_- ¡No!, si okaasan viera en lo que te has convertido estaría tan decepcionada como y… – algo se rompió dentro de Hiashi al escucharla y entonces Hinata supo que había ido demasiado lejos._

_- ¡He dicho suficiente! – ni remotamente lo vio venir, todo sucedió en fracción de segundos, su padre finalmente cruzó la línea de la tolerancia, dándole un enérgico bofetón que la descolocó por completo, no habría sido tan doloroso si éste no hubiera estado sosteniendo aún el vaso de cristal, el fuerte impacto en su mejilla la hizo perder el equilibro, cayendo precipitadamente al suelo sin poder detener el impulso de su cuerpo. _

_Estaba tan aturdida por lo ocurrido, que ni la punzante sensación en su rostro hizo mella, su padre podía ser intransigente en muchos aspectos, pero nunca antes se atrevió a levantar la mano contra ella, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada, despertándola del profundo letargo en el que estuviera inmersa por años. _

_Ajena incluso a la natural reacción de su cuerpo, sin siquiera parpadear, las lagrimas rodaron copiosas por sus enrojecidas mejillas, había quedado en shock, no acababa de creerse lo que pasó, el intenso dolor en su rostro le indicó que no era una pesadilla, realmente estaba pasando, apretó los puños al punto de encajarse las uñas en las palmas, liberando gradualmente un intenso sentimiento que hasta ahora le fue desconocido, involuntaria, llevó la mano al rostro, tocando ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos el prominente golpe que no tardó en abultarse alrededor del ojo._

_Seguro que el tiempo siguió su marcha, pero ella no fue capaz de advertirlo, se quedó ahí, tirada, como una muñeca rota a la que le fue arrancada el alma, incapaz de moverse, asimilando el nuevo sentimiento que se mezclaba con el desconcierto y la impotencia, volvió lentamente el rostro, sus ojos anegados en lagrimas no la dejaron ver la arrepentida mueca de su padre, paralizado en el mismo sitió desde un par de minutos atrás, cosa que Hinata malinterpretó como una actitud de superioridad y desprecio, el sentimiento por fin estalló, la cólera recorrió cada fibra de su ser, ofuscada por la rabia pronuncio dos palabras que quizás le merecerían un nuevo golpe, pero no pudo retenerlas, dentro de su ofuscación y desencanto, brotaron espontáneamente de sus labios «te odio». _

_No dejó de mirarlo fijamente, Hiashi quedó impactado con la sentencia, no se atrevió a retenerla cuando se puso en pie y entre sollozos, salió corriendo del despacho, Hinata ya no supo más de él, ni de la terrible culpa que lo embargó, ni mucho menos de cuánto deseaba abrazarla y pedirle perdón, cegada por la ira subió las escaleras y no paró hasta poner seguro a la puerta de su alcoba._

_Desorientada, se recargó en la puerta, las piernas no pudieron sostener por mucho más su peso, se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, entonces recapacitó sobre sus acciones y las consecuencias, se abrazó a sus rodillas, ahogando los sollozos entre sus brazos, aquel sentimiento rencoroso que por tantos años reprimió, afloró libremente, apoderándose de su corazón, envenenado su mente y espíritu, permaneció más de una hora en la misma posición, sintió los ojos más hinchados y el estomago dolorido de ahogar sus gimoteos, pero no se movió._

_Si tan sólo pudiera deshacerse del dolor, desaparecer para siempre de la tristeza, librar su ser del terrible sufrimiento que ya había penetrado en lo más profundo de su alma; taladrada por esas palabras alzó su cristalizada mirada, entonces sus perlados ojos se toparon de frente con el gran ventanal que daba esa magnífica vista a su habitación, más por inercia que por razón, se puso en pie y encaminó sus pasos en dirección al ventanal, sin ser plenamente consciente sobre sus actos no titubeó, en su mente lo único que estaba claro era "dejar de sufrir", apartó la cortina y posó la mano en el frío cristal, hipnotizada, veía hacia el horizonte que se perdía en una gran cantidad de rascacielos, en otras circunstancias ya estaría paralizada de miedo, pero su sistema de peligro fue apagado por su cerebro, se preguntaba ¿si el dolor desaparecería al cruzar el umbral de la ventana?, sonrió confiada, al fin y al cabo su padre no la echaría de menos, incluso hasta le estaría haciendo un favor._

_Dispuesta estaba a llevar a cabo el recién trazado plan, cuando algo externo la sacó del trance, la estridente melodía provenía del buró junto a su cama, dudó si contestar o no, mientras "I will not die" seguía escuchándose por toda la habitación. _

_Suponer en que podría tratarse de sus tíos o Neji-niisan la obligó a entrar finalmente en razón, pensar en ellos la hizo recapacitar sobre lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, ¿qué pensarían si se enteraban?, podría no importarle a su padre, pero a ellos sí, serían los únicos en sufrir su perdida y no podía defraudarlos, no a su familia, temblorosa se dirigió hasta donde yacía su celular y lo tomó entre sus manos, respiró y exhaló profundamente antes de decidirse a contestar._

_- Moshi moshi… – balbuceo desganada, todavía aturdida del terrible arrebato que estuvo a punto de cometer, ni siquiera se fijó en el identificador de llamadas para verificar si realmente se trataba de ellos._

_- Hola Hyuuga… – sus parpados se abrieron más de lo normal al reconocer la voz, tanto que sus pensamientos se congelaron por unos segundos._

_- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – atinó a decir, consideró colgarle sin la menor cortesía, después de todo era el causante directo de su desafortunada situación actual, pese a los recelos no colgó, sin embargo eso no le evitaba recriminarse mentalmente por sus acciones, sabía bien que acceder a hablar con Sasuke no le traería nada bueno, pero a estas alturas ¿qué otra cosa peor podría pasar?_

_- ¿Cómo estás? – tenía claro que su cuestionamiento era de lo más estúpido, no encontró una mejor forma de propiciar la conversación, teniendo en cuenta que pasaba de las tres de la madrugada y no era precisamente la persona favorita de la Hyuuga. _

_Vaya que lo intentó, pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos una atemorizada Hinata se materializaba en sus pensamientos, era vergonzoso admitir que estaba preocupado e incluso hasta se sentía responsable por ella._

_- Bien, supongo – entendió a qué se refería, sonrió al darse una idea del por qué le había llamado, le resultaba enternecedor que el Uchiha pudiera preocuparse por su bienestar – ¿Sasuke-kun?, arigatou… _

_- ¿Hmp…? ¿por qué me agradeces? – fue evidente el desconcierto en sus palabras, no así Hinata le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón, sin saberlo, éste acababa de evitar que cometiera una locura._

_- Por nada en especial…. – rió disimuladamente al imaginarse lo confundido que debía sentirse, un pensamiento que terminó por serenarla del todo._

_- Tuviste problemas con tu padre ¿no es así? – inquirió certero, Hinata se sorprendió un poco, asombro que no le duró mucho, después de todo estaba hablando con Uchiha Sasuke, la única persona que desde el principio pudo penetrar más allá de su barrera de seguridad y leerla cual si un libro abierto se tratase, aquel que sabiamente le había dando el consejo de no someterse a la voluntad de los otros y vivir la vida a su manera, algo que convenientemente necesitaba hacer en esos momentos._

_- Sasuke me gustaría intentarlo… – y decidida, resolvió tomar a bien el ofrecimiento que el Uchiha alguna vez le hiciera._

_- ¿Intentar qué? – en ocasiones, hablar con ella le resultaba confuso, poniéndolo en la penosa necesidad de interesarse por sus problemas, no acaba de explicarse cómo esa chica podía influir tanto en sus emociones, preocuparse por ella ya era de por sí insólito para él._

_- Nunca más quiero ser lastimada… – sonrió apenas, algo realmente impactante debió haberle ocurrido para decidirse a tomar esa decisión, si mal no recordaba, hace apenas unos días ella pensaba de forma radical – enséñame… enséñame a ver la vida cómo tú lo haces._

_- ¿Hmp…? – sopesó por un minuto sus palabras y trató de indagar un poco más sobre el motivo real – ¿a qué viene el drástico cambio de opinión?_

_- Hoy me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo no he sido más que una ingenua – su voz se tornó fría al tocar la magulladura en su rostro, un recordatorio latente de los problemas que su débil carácter le acarreaban – tenías tanta razón – apretó con cierta rabia el teléfono, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso la primera vez…, de todas formas nunca hubo una oportunidad real de volver a casa – ya no deseo seguir complaciendo a los demás…_

_- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café mañana? – tanteó finalmente, intrigado de sobremanera por el sombrío matiz que de repente adoptó su voz, no parecía ser la cálida Hinata que él conocía, las sospechas sobre el posible motivo acudieron a él, sin embargo no debía dar nada por hecho aún, la única forma de cerciorarse sobre sus verdaderas intensiones era teniendo un encuentro directo_»

Y así fue como terminó en aquella cafetería, se habían citado a la una, ella llegó treinta minutos antes de lo acordado, aún no conocía bien la ciudad y se le dificultaba trasladarse por sí misma, por tal motivo decidió salir más temprano, ya una vez había hecho esperar a Sasuke dos horas, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo esperando de nuevo por una excusa tan absurda como haberse extraviado, no quiso recurrir a Mariko-san, con quien estaba claro ya no existía el trato, y si no existía el trato tampoco estaba obligada a sujetarse a sus exigencias, de hecho esa mañana hizo algo realmente irresponsable al no avisar sobre su salida, seguramente se preocuparían, después de todo se escabulló sin que nadie la viera, no le importaba, el primer paso para la liberación era dejar de preocuparse por los otros, curvó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, algo bueno resultó de su infeliz situación, ya no estaba obligada a posar para la revista.

Tan puntual como un reloj inglés, Sasuke apareció a la hora acordada, el corazón de Hinata se relajó al verlo llegar, sin importar las diferencias entre ellos, si de algo estaba segura es que podía contar con él, Sasuke era la única persona en todo Nueva York que consideraba un verdadero aliado.

El neutral gesto de Sasuke se desvaneció al tomar asiento frente a Hinata y percatarse de lo que las enormes gafas de sol trataban de ocultar, aunque levemente, el hematoma sobresalía en su pómulo derecho.

Un sinnúmero de posibilidades se formularon en su cerebro pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo reservado hasta que la camarera atendió su orden, Hinata agradecía su discreción y de hecho le pareció un tanto graciosa la mal disimulada mueca de tranquilidad, a todas luces se vislumbraba el desconcierto que su condición le causaba.

- Un accidente… – señaló en japonés, al sentir su escrutadora mirada puesta en ella, no quería que los otros se enteraran de su conversación y en efecto, la mesera que atendía con exagerada gentileza a Sasuke, no le prestó atención – soy tan torpe, me tropecé con la alfombra y me golpee contra el pomo de una puerta, que tonto ¿no lo crees?

- Si eso es realmente lo que quieres que piensen los demás, por mi está bien… – tomó el café que la sonrojada mesera estaba tardando una eternidad en pasarle, sin importar cuántos años pasaran, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de reacciones, lo consideraba absurdo y más absurdo su penoso intento de flirteo, no le sorprendió que en el plato, bajo la taza, estuviera un papelito cuidadosamente doblado, seguramente con el teléfono de la chica.

- Se escucha mejor que la historia original… – como lo pensó, no logró engañarlo, seguramente Sasuke ya se habría dado una idea del porqué del moretón, no obstante agradeció que la mesera lo distrajera en esos momentos y se viera obligado a no profundizar en el tema

- ¿Y bien…?, ¿cuáles son los motivos reales para que me pidieras ayuda? – apenas la atontada chica los dejó solos, éste retomó el hilo de la conversación que dejaran pendiente la noche anterior.

- Creo que ya podrás haberte dado una idea – en un disimulado movimiento para los demás, Hinata se quitó durante unos segundos las gafas, dejando al descubierto su deplorable aspecto, la imagen enfureció a Sasuke, había dos cosas que no toleraba, las fans idolatras y el maltrato físico a las mujeres, lo segundo su madre se lo inculcó desde muy pequeño y hasta la fecha era ley sagrada para él, aquel que golpea a una mujer no era más que un bastardo malnacido.

- Comprendo… – murmuró él, sorbiendo espaciosamente el café para tratar de calmar las irascibles emociones que la despreciable imagen le trajo – entonces… ¿estás dispuesta a renunciar definitivamente a tus escrúpulos y hacer lo que yo te diga?

- Lo estoy… – aseguró sin muestras de titubeo.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso me gustaría llevarte a un lugar… – inexplicablemente se tensionó al escucharlo, lo que se reflejó en los ojos de Sasuke la inquietó, no estaba dispuesta a retroceder, sin importar qué tan dura fuera la prueba, la pasaría exitosa.

Charlaron un rato sobre algunas trivialidades, entre ellas sus actividades de los últimos quince días, evitando en todo momento tocar el tema del moretón, Sasuke estaba seguro que cuando se sintiera lista se abriría con él, nuevamente surgió aquella singular química que ambos habían tenido desde el primer día, Hinata no recordaba haberse relajado tanto en los últimos días, atrás había dejado las preocupaciones, a Sasuke igualmente le resultaba agradable la compañía de Hinata, a diferencia de Nicole, con quien todo el tiempo se sentía asfixiado, fue un alivio haberse librado de ella la otra noche, no por eso escapó del inquisitivo interrogatorio de Itachi y Rebecca, a quienes ignoró como acostumbraba. Itachi no se dio por vencido, insistente en tocar el tema de su relación con la Hyuuga, y es que hasta esa noche Sasuke descubrió la verdadera identidad de Hinata, nunca relacionó su apellido con el de Hyuuga Hiashi, el principal rival financiero de su padre, si éste llegaba a enterarse que anduvo socializando con la hija del enemigo, le aplicaría la ley marcial sin derecho a réplica, un motivo más para estar con ella, darle la contra a su otousan era algo que disfrutaba.

Al dejar el café se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde Sasuke había dejado su moto, hasta ahora se había podido dar la gran vida gracias a la tarjeta platino facilitada por su okaasan, su padre iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando revisara el estado de cuenta, en todo caso no podría repróchale nada estando su madre involucrada.

A Hinata le agradó volver a experimentar la adrenalina que la velocidad producía en su interior, no entendía cómo es posible extrañar algo que solo has experimentado una vez, pero así era, el choque del viento contra ella y la calidez del cuerpo de Sasuke era una excitante sensación.

A Hinata no le quedó muy claro qué pretendía Sasuke una vez llegaron a su destino, no dijo nada hasta que hubieron entrado en el imponente edificio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – decía distraída mientras escrutaba el interior, curiosa al ver todas las personas que iban y venían.

- Ya lo veras – si Hinata se hubiera percatado de la sugestiva sonrisa del Uchiha, seguramente su sentido de alerta se hubiera activado.

- ¿Nani? – lo miró sin comprender, gesto al que el Uchiha hizo nulo caso.

- Vamos – la tomó de la mano sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Para los demás aparentaban ser una feliz pareja de enamorados, más Hinata le siguió sin darse cuenta de qué pasaba a su alrededor. Desconfiada, miró a Sasuke de reojo, lo que sea que estuviera maquinando le daba mala espina, desconcertada analizó las posibilidades, ¿y si Sasuke estaba pensando en aprovecharse de ella como la última vez?, la posibilidad finalmente explotó en su cabeza, rapidamente lo tomó por un hecho, Sasuke estaba pensando en aprovecharse de su debilidad y obedientemente lo estaba siguiendo, histérica se volvió para verlo otra vez, cierto, estaba de acuerdo en querer darle un giro completo a su vida, pero la simple idea de que "eso" se diera entre ellos la aterrorizaba, nunca debió recurrir a él, conociendo su historial llevaría las cosas al extremo, finalmente concluyó que debía huir, pero estaba atrapada con él y cinco personas más en el elevador, ¿pedir ayuda?, de ninguna forma, estaba ahí por su voluntad, su única oportunidad sería cuando la puerta se abriera, tan concentrada estaba en planear la fuga, que no prestó atención a nada más. Iba a salir corriendo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, pero Sasuke se adelantó a ella, tomándola con mayor fuerza de la mano, frustrando su escape.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun – balbuceó aterrada – l-lo he estado pensando y no creo que sea una buena idea después de todo… – si escapar no funcionaba, tal vez razonar lo haría.

- No puedes echarte atrás ahora – su corazón se paralizó con la pétrea mirada que Sasuke le dirigió – nadie dijo que sería fácil, sé que tienes miedo, pero si no vences esto, no podrás avanzar, quién sabe, igual y lo encuentras excitante – el rostro de Hinata se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro, no por la deslumbrante sonrisa que Sasuke le mostró, sino porque él realmente hablaba en serio.

- N-no…, yo, yo no estoy lista… – balbuceó a punto del llanto.

- Llegamos… – Sasuke cruzó la puerta y antes de que Hinata protestara una vez más quedó muda de la impresión con lo que vio, su de por si pálido tono de piel se transparentó al matiz de un muerto, las piernas parecían haberse vuelto de espagueti y le flaqueaban al punto de estar segura que no podrían sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

El panorama que Sasuke le mostró fue impactante en muchos aspectos, una inigualable vista de la ciudad, la jungla urbana conformada por el mar de rascacielos que se extendía de forma infinita, a Sasuke le pareció que el paisaje que Top of the Rock ofrecía desde su mirador, era una excelente idea para atacar de raíz el que consideraba uno de los muros infranqueables en la mente de Hinata, si lograba derrocar su temor a las alturas, lo demás sería pan comido.

Lo primero que su cerebro le mandó fue salir corriendo despavorida o de lo contrario colapsaría ahí mismo, adivinando sus intenciones, Sasuke no se lo permitió, la abrazó por la espalda, afianzándola firmemente entre sus brazos, frustrando así cualquier movimiento que tuviera en mente, tanto escapar como desmayarse.

- Olvídate de todo y centra tu atención en el horizonte… – le ordenó tajante, hablándole a la altura del oído, de tal forma que solo ella lo escuchara, Hinata estaba tan aterrorizada que ni siquiera le importó el cercano contacto entre ambos – respira y exhala profundamente hasta que tu respiración se relaje… – ella lo hizo, si lo obedecía probablemente la dejaría ir, con lo que no contaba era que tuviera razón y paulatinamente los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran la velocidad – cierra los ojos e imagina que eres un ave – acató lo dicho, aunque al principio le resultó imposible seguir sus indicaciones – imagina que has abierto las alas y estás comenzando a planear entre las corrientes de aire que te llevan a un nuevo destino – le tomó varios minutos, pero finalmente logró ver lo que Sasuke deseaba – no te importa a dónde vas, te deslizas con elegancia, eres el rey de los cielos, un majestuoso halcón que vuela libremente – poco a poco Hinata fue relajándose, las palabras de Sasuke tenían un abrumador impacto sobre ella – abre los ojos e intenta visualizar lo mismo – la joven se sometió a lo dicho, ciertamente seguía atemorizada, pero hubo algo distinto, ya no existía la fuerte ansiedad de minutos atrás, al intentar encontrar el motivo se dio cuenta que la cercanía de Sasuke la tranquilizaba, su voz, sus palabras, todo en conjunto la obligaba a afrontar sus miedos con mayor serenidad.

- Es hermoso… – admitió sinceramente, disfrutando por primera vez del paisaje a tan considerable altura, sin preocupaciones de por medio – te agradezco que me lo mostraras…– junto con sus palabras le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

- Un trauma menos mi querida Hime – correspondió igualmente su sonrisa.

Confiaba en que si seguían juntos su vida mejoraría de ahora en adelante, aquella experiencia fue liberadora en muchos aspectos, sintió que la jaula dorada que aprisionó su alma por tantos años iba desapareciendo gradualmente, no habían dudas o temor en su corazón, sino un placentero sentimiento de libertad, una nueva Hinata estaba naciendo en su interior, la Hinata que siempre debió ser, sin ataduras, ni remordimientos, una Hinata que estaba dispuesta a experimentar las maravillas de la vida sin someterse a las restricciones y los prejuicios de otros, al menos así fue como se sintió en esos momentos.

- ¿Sasuke-kun…? – el aludido la miró fijamente, sin sospechar lo que ésta haría a continuación, algo realmente insólito incluso para ella.

Hinata se alzó de puntas y acortó la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios, no es que lo hubiera planeado, fue una acción espontanea que nació desde el fondo de su corazón, motivada por el recién descubierto sentimiento de verdadera autonomía, no encontró nada mejor para explicarlo que las palabras que el mismo Sasuke le dijera una vez «_Hay ocasiones en las que simplemente debes disfrutar del momento y tomarlo como viene, ¿qué es bueno o malo?, eso depende del punto de vista de cada quién..._» ahora entendía a qué se refería, robarle ese beso fue una de las experiencias más apasionantes en sus dieciséis años de vida y sentir que el gesto era reciproco la catapultó a un estado de éxtasis incomprensible, era un misterio saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar de ahora en adelante y no le preocupaba, la vida era corta y las experiencias que aún le faltaban por descubrir inmensas, sería como ese halcón y llegaría hasta donde sus alas la pudieran llevar.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ya me había tardado en actualizar jeje, sucede que entre actualizar el otro fic y obsesionarme con un nuevo manga, (_y miren que me llevó mi tiempito terminar de leerlo_) hasta se me olvidó contestar los reviews XS, y hablando del manga, se los recomiendo ampliamente (_aunque estoy segura la mayoría ya lo habrá leído o de perdido ha visto el anime _XD) se llama _**skip beat, **_tenía mucho que no me reía tanto con un shojo, Kioko, la prota, me mata de la risa con todo lo que le pasa, ya sea en su cabeza como en la vida, tanto que hasta se convirtió en uno de mis personajes favoritos e incluso estoy pensando en escribir un fic de la serie jaja, anyway, saludos, besos y abrazos, chaito y hasta la próxima actualización.

_**Chie Abi:**_ Pss en este capítulo creo que a Hiahshi se le fue la mano con Hina, lo único beneficioso es que por fin la despertó y ha decidido tomar el toro por los cuernos jaja.

_**Reika-Deathless:**_ XD, al final la petición de Hina fue otra totalmente distinta y si bien Sasuke no le pidió nada, igual y lo compensó XD. PD: Es bueno tenerte de vuelta por estos lares =D

_**Imani ki'Nara:**_ Muchas gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que los siguientes capítulos haya más acción y menos drama jaja.

_**Haru LightMoon:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic =D

_**layill:**_ Bueno, al final no hubo portada de revista, pero sigo con la idea puesta en eso, así que no lo des por descartado que algo saldrá al final XD.

_**soficard:**_ Si bien la edición de invierno está estancada por estos momentos, ten por seguro que Mariko no se dará por vencida (_ni la escritora tampoco_) y obtendrá a lo que quiere a cualquier precio jojo, sip esa peli es genial -3-, de alguna forma Al Pacino me recuerda a Sasuke jaja, y pss creo que me emocione con la escena del baile, en cuanto a lo de no salir lastimado, es algo que debelaré más delante, la burra no era arisca, la hicieron, así que Sasuke tiene sus motivos para actuar como lo hace jeje, y dudo que se den cuenta pronto de lo que sienten, ninguno ha tenido experiencias buenas en el campo amoroso, así que tal vez no se dé la relación que muchos esperan, por último estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con lo del sabor de boca y para muestra el final de este capítulo, de que Hina se quedó picada lo hizo XD

_**Deidi Jeevas:**_ Gracias y pss supongo que muchas situaciones del fic se han dado precisamente por mis sueños guajiros, en parte por experiencias propias, que aunque quiera una nunca puede dejar de mezclarlas jaja, y pss lo de los colegios es algo que todavía no determino con exactitud, es que en mi cabeza hay dos opciones en cuanto a eso, pero dado que trabajo sobre la marcha, cuando llegue el momento ya veremos si Hina y Sasu terminan en la misma escuela jaja, y pss solamente Ino está con Hinata, a Naruto hace mucho que lo dejó de ver, lo de la playa y el tango es mínimo comparado con lo que se les viene encima XD, muchas gracias por pasarte y ojalá que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado =D

_**Kairi:**_ Muchas gracias n-n, y descuida que a todos nos pasa, para mi sigue siendo un misterio como poner algunos emoticons en deviantart, de hecho hay muchas funciones que aun no entiendo -_-U, ser demasiada tecnología para salem XP

_**Yuki_star:**_ En realidad la portada de la revista la traigo entre ceja y ceja, si no sucede en el manga, yo si que me diseñaré una portada en la que salgan los dos XD.

_**Hiromi-kun:**_ Sip, fue raro, pero en su caso era la única forma, pss mira que de otra manera ninguno iba a ceder jaja.

_**Himeko6:**_ Gracias =D

_**hinata-jpp:**_ Muchas gracias por las flores, y no te preocupes que uno no se hace bueno de la noche a la mañana, de hecho a mi me falta muchísimo para ser escritora (_si es que un día llego a serlo, pss no es mi menta en la vida_ XD), pero siempre he dicho que entre más escribas, más cosas se te ocurren y así iras ampliando la riqueza de tus historias, aunque a veces te quedes estancada XD, eso sí, te recomiendo leer mucho, ya sea libros, revistas e incluso el periódico, parece que no, pero si te da una noción de cómo desarrollar tus escritos según lo necesites, en fin, échale ganas y claro que me paso por tus fics =D

_**MaayeeUchiha:**_ No te preocupes por el review, cuando no se puede, no se puede, y ojalá en este capi Hina y Sasu hayan terminado tan juntos como lo imaginaste =3

_**flordezereso:**_ Sip, le diste, ese es el tango, y si llegas a encontrar por casualidad la peli no dudes en verla, que en verdad es una muy buena historia jeje, ya me bajé el libro de caín, pero por una u otra cosa no he podido empezar a leerlo, maré!, el pobre foro, ya había pensado en abrir un tema para recomendar y discutir películas, mangas, anime o que se yo, a ver si la cosa se anima, si tú tienes algo en mente yo te apoyo al cien jeje.

_**inmylife:**_ Gracias, prácticamente me meto en la cabeza del personaje, no creas, con Sasuke si batallo bastante a la hora que tengo que describir su personalidad, por como últimamente ha actuado en el manga, se ha vuelto medio difícil no querer torturarlo jaja, así que me guío por la personalidad que según yo tendría si su familia siguiera con vida jeje.

_**yinyan36069:**_ Que bueno que te guste, saludos y gracias por leer =D.

_**Tohru-Rain:**_ Gracias y pss aunque no se hizo la portada de la revista (_aún está por verse_ XD), yo también me imaginé varias portadas, aunque con imágenes más sugestivas keke.

_**Natsumy-san123:**_ Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes n-nU, soy algo despistada a veces y no tengo mucha noción sobre el tiempo de actualización a menos que sea yo la que está leyendo la historia jaja.

_**Neny-Sweets:**_ Muchas gracias y perdón por la demora =D


	9. Contrariedad

Capitulo 9: _**Contrariedad**_

Sasuke se sentía sumamente relajado tal como estaba, no tenía ganas de mover ni un solo musculo, y no porque el mullido sofá para tres personas donde yacía recostado fuera tan cómodo, ni por la intriga que le despertaba aquel programa de suspenso que veía en la tv, lo que realmente agradaba al chico era descansar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Hinata, sometido a las caricias que distraída le regalaba, mientras alborotaba con sus largos dedos lo negros cabellos del Uchiha, entretenida al igual que él de dicho programa.

¿Cómo se habían vuelto tan cercanos?, era realmente fácil adivinarlo si se tenía en cuenta que las dos últimas semanas no se habían despegado el uno del otro, apreciando conjuntamente del paisaje urbano que sus recorridos por la ciudad de Nueva York les ofrecía, y en sus planes futuros estaba el seguir divirtiéndose, si era posible, hasta el término de las vacaciones.

Por parte de Hinata, ya no existían presiones de ningún tipo, luego de aquel día, Hiashi no fue capaz de reprocharle nada, por primera vez le permitió tomar las riendas de su vida. El incidente se volvió tabú incluso para Mariko, la que si bien sospechaba lo ocurrido, dado el hermético comportamiento de Hiashi y el inexplicable hematoma en el rostro de Hinata, le fue imposible hacer observación alguna a la heredera, con el pasar de los días Hinata se fue distanciando al punto de permanecer el día entero fuera de casa.

De alguna forma agradecía que se diera el enfrentamiento entre su padre y ella, de otra forma no gozaría de su actual libertad, por suerte, todo rastro del moretón alrededor de su ojo desapareció gracias a las recomendaciones de Itachi-san, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Hinata nunca olvidaría el primer encuentro con Uchiha Itachi, al igual que su hermano, poseía el cabello y los ojos tan negros como el carbón, era un poco más alto que Sasuke, de complexión atlética, pero lo que realmente resaltaba en él, era aquel aire cosmopolita que a Hinata le resultaba más atractivo que su propio físico, cierto, era tan sugestivo como el de su hermano menor, y sin embargo no había punto de comparación entre ambos.

Lo primero que dijo Sasuke al adivinar sus intenciones fue «_Ni lo pienses, él ya tiene novia_», Hinata lo miró asombrada y posteriormente se avergonzó de ser tan obvia en el interés real que Itachi despertaba en ella, él le sonrió con la superioridad patentada que lo caracterizaba y no hizo otro comentario al respecto, dando por sentado que ella había entendido, no erró en su razonamiento, a Hinata no le quedó más remedio que desechar cualquier tipo de posibilidad que pudiera albergar su cabeza, y es que Rebecca, la novia en cuestión, era una chica encantadora, desde el principio le brindó su amistad incondicional, de ninguna forma podía hacerle una mala jugada, ni tampoco creía que Itachi la vería con otros ojos que no fueran los de un hermano.

A medida que su tiempo de convivencia se extendía, Itachi le recordaba más y más a su niisan, esto último contribuyó a crear un peculiar lazo entre ambos, volviéndose incluso cómplices a la hora de hacer rabiar a Sasuke, Hinata con gusto le seguía el juego, pues solo entonces era que Sasuke dejaba su fachada de chico rudo, transformándose en un chiquillo renegado que distaba mucho del Sasuke cool que la mayoría conocía.

Pese a las apariencias que los malintencionados comentarios de Itachi generaban, ella logró percibir el amor fraterno que había detrás, algo que logró constatar en el transcurso de esos días y sin proponérselo, se convirtió en invitada permanente de los Uchiha, pasando más tiempo ahí que en la casa de su padre.

- Sasuke, ya me voy… – Itachi distrajo su atención del televisor, obligándolos a volverse – neechan, evita que se meta en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? – Hinata asintió a lo último, a éste no le costó trabajo tomarle afecto, ella habría logrado lo que ni él mismo pudo, influir positivamente en su hermano menor.

- Déjamelo a mí Itachi-kun… – le devolvió una sonrisa de común acuerdo, mientras Sasuke resoplaba fastidiado, era insoportable cuando Hinata le seguía la corriente al estúpido de su aniki, no supo cuándo fue que ambos se unieron para confabular en su contra, cometió un error al no vigilarla de las garras de Itachi y ahora se arrepentía.

- Deja de perder el tiempo en cosas absurdas, si mal no recuerdo prometiste pasar por Rebecca a las siete y adivina ¿qué hora es?… – cortó fríamente el Uchiha menor antes de que a su aniki se le ocurriera decir algo que definitivamente lo dejara en vergüenza, y es que a Itachi le divertía de lo lindo poner en evidencia frente a Hinata las etapas más vergonzosas de su vida, tal como cuando dejó de usar pañal o la última vez que mojó la cama y por supuesto que la Hyuuga lo escuchaba encantada.

- Tengo presente la hora, pero gracias por recordármelo… – el mayor sonrió complacido, nuevamente Sasuke no pudo ocultar su irritación – después del teatro iremos a cenar, regresaré tarde, así que niños, pórtense bien mientras su hermano mayor no está en casa – les decía de camino a la puerta, dándole una doble intención a sus palabras, Hinata no pudo menos que sonrojarse como un tomate maduro y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

- Trataré de portarme lo mejor posible, aunque no te prometo nada… – respondió malicioso, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a la Hyuuga, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, logrando que el rubor en sus mejillas se extendiera hasta las orejas, no es que fuera a pasar realmente algo entre ellos, simplemente le divertía poner en aprietos a su acompañante con la simple alusión al tema.

- To-todo estará bien Itachi-kun – la joven finalmente recuperó el dominio del habla, poniendo fin a cualquier malentendido – descuida, de mi parte no hay la menor intención de que pase nada– sonrió confiada, matando cualquier intención de Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que cuando ella daba algo por sentado, era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Eso pensé… – murmuro burlón antes de marcharse, evitando la mirada fulminante de Sasuke al dar su observación.

Molesto, se sentó en el sofá, interponiendo algo de distancia entre ambos, Hinata camufló con una agradable sonrisa la gracia que su comportamiento le causaba, nuevamente estaba actuando como un niño caprichoso, no dijo nada, si él la ignoraba, ella haría lo mismo.

Centró su atención en la continuidad de las imágenes que la pantalla del televisor reproducía, burlándose mentalmente del infantil proceder de su amigo, muchos creerían que a estas alturas su relación iba más allá de simple camaradería, lo que en efecto era así, tampoco era un noviazgo como tal, su relación podría catalogarse como la de amigos con derechos, sin sentimientos de por medio no tenía caso tomarse en serio las atribuciones que una relación así conllevaba, durante años Sasuke buscó a alguien como Hinata, no había presión de su parte, al contrarío, parecía tan o más interesada que él en no crear ningún vinculo amoroso.

Ella poseía una especie de imán que lo atraía y lo incitaba a quererla a su lado, tenerla únicamente para sí, nunca antes fue tan posesivo con una chica y tan tolerante también, más allá de los besos y las caricias, ninguno se atrevió a cruzar la línea, Hinata no estaba lista para dar ese paso tan significativo en su vida y por primera vez él tenía que aguantarse y esperar paciente a que correspondiera sus intenciones.

Disimulado, la miró de reojo, la táctica del "distanciamiento" no funcionó, llevaban como treinta minutos apartados y ella no daba muestras de querer acercarse, incluso parecía genuinamente interesada en el programa de TV, cualquier chica ya hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por contentarlo, pero no ella, maldita sea la hora en que decidió hacer migas con Itachi, éste no había parado de llenarle la cabeza de tonterías, poniéndola en su contra.

Al final tuvo que ceder él, sin decir palabra volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre su regazo, era placentero mantener esa clase de intimidad con ella, poder relajarse y ser él mismo, sin guardar las apariencias como normalmente lo hacía con sus conquistas, Hinata tampoco dijo nada y volvió a su tarea de acariciarle los cabellos, pese a la rebeldía que mostraban con el cepillo, Hinata los moldeaba con sus dedos a su antojo, era como si hasta sus propios cabellos sucumbieran ante ella.

- Digan lo que digan el asesino no es Raymond – comentó Hinata al final del capítulo, tomando el control remoto para apagar el aparto.

- ¿Bromeas? – sin querer la secundó, olvidando que aún seguía molesto con ella se reincorporó sobre su asiento – todo lo acusa…

- No tenía motivos para hacerlo – en una de las muchas casualidades que parecían perseguirlos, ambos estuvieron siguiendo aquel programa desde hacía casi un mes.

- Entonces según tú ¿quién es el asesino de Carol? – se levantó y la encaró frente a frente.

- Rita, desde hace años le guardaba rencor por lo de su padre… – contestó segura de su afirmación.

- Rita no pudo ser, estaba en Las Vegas cuando la mataron – rebatió, enfrascándose poco a poco en una de esas discusiones que no necesariamente tenían sentido pero los apasionaban por igual, como su afición por la música, la lectura y en el reciente caso de Hinata, la velocidad, la adrenalina recorría cada fibra de su ser apenas se montaba en la motocicleta de Sasuke, era una experiencia de incalculable valor que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

- Algo que nadie puede atestiguar, tal vez no fue más que una treta para ocultar el crimen y así culpar a Raymond – concluyó decidida, posiblemente resolviendo el misterio de la serie, haciendo uso de su recientemente descubierto instinto inquisitivo.

- Ahora resulta que eres mejor detective que Hopkins – argumentó con un dejo de sarcasmo, Hinata se avergonzó levemente, pero no cambió de opinión.

- Olvídalo – se hundió en el sillón, subiendo las piernas para abrazarse a ellas, molesta, dirigió la vista hacia otra dirección, sin duda aquel gesto le mereció una caricia del Uchiha, encantado de verla perder la calma.

El sentir el rose de sus dedos en su mejilla causó una leve descarga eléctrica, Sasuke solía sacudir su interior como nadie lo hizo antes, era una sensación aterradora y excitante a la vez, le hacía querer profundizar en sus sentimientos pero le atemorizaba lo que pudiera descubrir, cuando él tomó su rostro entre sus manos cerró los ojos, disfrutando las sensaciones que los labios ajenos provocaban al presionar sobre su frente, luego su nariz, su barbilla y finalmente rozar su boca, aletargándola en un trance soporífico que si se descuidaba podría despojarla de su voluntad.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – murmuró al tenerlo a escasos milímetros de distancia.

- ¿Hacer qué? – un tono tan inocente no pegaba con él, mucho menos la suave caricia que empleó al recorrer con sus labios el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a la oreja, por un instante el mundo entero desapareció, y movidos por el deseo Sasuke la recostó gentilmente en el sillón posicionándose sobre ella, las manos masculinas descendieron por la grácil silueta, aventurándose bajo la blusa. A punto de sucumbir, Hinata puso fin al agradable tormento sobre sus sentidos, apartándolo con delicadeza.

- Gomen… – murmuró ella a manera de disculpa, Sasuke suspiró insatisfecho, odiaba tener que contenerse, era frustrante y humillante a la vez que él, Uchiha Sasuke, quien había conquistado a cuanta chica se propuso tener, ahora sufriera por los desplantes de la única mujer que realmente podía considerar valiosa – cre-creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa – se puso en pie, acicalándose un poco la ropa, y antes de siquiera dar el primer paso en dirección a la salida, él la retuvo, sosteniéndola con mediana fuerza de la muñeca.

- Yo te llevo… – fue lo único que atinó a decir, recriminándose mentalmente por actuar tan impulsivo – demo antes iremos a ver una película – agregó a lo dicho, intentando relajar la tensión que su anterior comportamiento había generado.

- De acuerdo – accedió, soltándose de su agarre para caminar delante de él.

Calculando estar de vuelta para cuando Itachi regresara, Sasuke no vio necesidad en dejarle ningún mensaje, tomó su chamarra de cuero del perchero y salieron sin mayores prisas del edificio.

La única función que encontraron disponible a esa hora fue "Noche sangrienta", una película de terror de la cual habían oído muy buenas críticas, Sasuke pagó los boletos y después se surtieron en la dulcería con un tarro de palomitas jumbo, la sala estaba casi llena, la mayoría eran chicos más o menos de su misma edad, alguna que otra chica posó sus ojos en Sasuke, él se limitó a coger la mano de Hinata y la apretó con fuerza, al menos así se ahorraría las insinuaciones descaradas, aunque se abochornó por el repentino contacto, entendió su intención, Hinata rió para sus adentros, imaginando la feliz pareja que debían ser a los ojos de los demás, nuevamente las dudas sobre sus sentimientos saltaron a su cabeza, censuró sus pensamientos, si quería que su relación con Sasuke siguiera como hasta ahora, no podía ni siquiera considerarlo, no tuvo mayor oportunidad de pensar en ello, ya que a los pocos minutos de tomar sus asientos la película dio inicio.

La trama no le pareció nada del otro mundo, la típica chica rubia acosada por un psicópata asesino que quién sabe por qué motivo deseaba vengarse de ella y hacerla mil trocitos, no pudo evitar contener un par de risas mientras el resto del público femenino daba muestra de la enorme fortaleza pulmonar que gozaban, "_por kami_" pensaba "¿_cuántos litros de sangre puede tener una persona?_".

Sasuke, atento a ella, no pudo pasar por alto sus reacciones, de alguna forma esperaba que se abrazara a él o que pegara tremendos gritos como lo hacían las demás chicas, ya debía saberlo y no le sorprendió lo diferente que Hinata podía ser del resto de su género, por lo que cuando la película terminó y pudieron intercambiar impresiones mientras se dirigían a la salida, no dudó en cuestionarle.

- Eres la primera chica que veo que se ríe con una película de miedo.

- El cine occidental tiene una forma extraña de representar el miedo… – el Uchiha alzó una ceja confundido.

- Y tú una forma muy extraña de expresarte…

- Bueno es que la mayoría de las películas de éste tipo siempre centran el miedo en obviedades, digo, es lógico que si me encontrara en una situación en la que un psicópata estuviera tras de mi saldría corriendo despavorida, aunque más que miedo yo lo llamó instinto de supervivencia, ¿no sé por qué alaban tanto a una película tan mala?, sinceramente creo que la protagonista sobreactuaba y no entiendo ¿por qué en las escenas de "suspenso", la chica era pillada con tan poca ropa encima…? – Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero no dijo nada, conteniendo la risa que sus caras y ademanes le causaban, normalmente ella no se apasionaba tanto en un discurso, así que cuando lo hacía, la dejaba tomarse su tiempo para explayarse todo lo que quisiera – definitivamente prefiero las películas de terror psicológico, esas en las que sabes que hay algo, demo nunca se muestra nada concreto, me causa más miedo algo que no veo pero que sé que está ahí y no hay forma de combatirlo, a algo que veo y del que fácilmente podría deshacerme con un tiro bien colocado entre ceja y ceja, al menos en las películas…

- Tomaré nota para la próxima vez que vayamos al cine, quizás así te abalances sobre mí y me gané una efusiva muestra de tu afecto… – esperaba no estar tan sonrojada como se sentía, a veces los desinhibidos comentarios de Sasuke la incomodaban, la sociedad japonesa era cerrada en esos aspectos y su familia una de las más conservadoras, sufría una terrible angustia cuando la besaba en público, cosa que el chico parecía disfrutar pues al menor descuido la asaltaba por sorpresa – en fin, ¿quieres cenar algo antes de llevarte a casa? – cambió de tema antes de que ella se desvaneciera por la vergüenza, gradualmente erradicaría esos ridículos complejos.

- No en realidad, unas palomitas jumbo le bastan a cualquiera para perder el apetito… – atinó a decir ella, sin dar aparente importancia al asunto.

- En eso te doy la razón… – mientras seguían hablando, ubicaron la motocicleta en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando se subió a la motocicleta, el chico la miró de reojo concediéndole su atención, pero ella se arrepintió en el último minuto, era absurdo preocuparlo por algo así – no, nada, olvídalo… – se abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke, y una vez que ambos se habían puesto los cascos, éste puso en marcha el vehículo.

Aquel mal presentimiento no la abandonó ni un instante, tenía la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría en cualquier momento, no tardó en convencerse que todo era producto de la película, por mucho que se hubiera burlado de la trama, al parecer si la había afectado.

Apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, qué estupidez, luego de su apasionado discurso su amigo se burlaría de ella si le contará las dudas que la inquietaban en esos momentos.

- Hinata ¿todo está bien? – a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo de la chica, por lo que apenas se detuvieron en el primer semáforo no dudó en abordarla.

- Ha-hai… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – moduló el tono de su voz, tratando de camuflar su alteración.

- Tal vez sean ideas mías, demo te siento algo tensa… – el semáforo cambio a amarillo, ella no respondió – de acuerdo, está bien si no quieres hablarlo ahora – exacto, no lo hablarían ahora, pero si cuando llegaran a casa.

La luz finalmente se puso en verde, Hinata esta vez no se aferró con tanta fuerza a él, no le dio tiempo, al poner la moto en marcha ocurrió algo que ninguno pudo prever.

Se supone que cuando se toman las medidas de seguridad adecuadas eso no pasa, que si conduces prudentemente el riesgo es mínimo, con lo que uno no cuenta es que otras personas no toman dichas medidas con la misma seriedad que tú, y por culpa de esas imprudentes personas es que muchos inocentes pagan las consecuencias de los daños.

Un flamante Audi de color plateado impactó contra la llanta delantera de la motocicleta, Sasuke perdió el control sin remedio y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada su cuerpo salió disparado al frente, con la fragilidad de un muñeco de trapo el cuerpo se estrelló contra el vidrio, girando descontrolado por el techo y el capo, Hinata no tuvo mejor suerte, pero a diferencia de Sasuke el impulso la catapultó hacía un lado, rodando varios metros por el pavimento, quedando inconsciente en el acto.

El tráfico se detuvo entonces, muchos curiosos se acercaron a ver lo ocurrido y unos minutos después la policía y una ambulancia se presentó en el lugar, a pesar de lo ocurrido Sasuke permaneció consiente, aturdido, intentó moverse pero no pudo, un agudo dolor lo paralizó, entre el barullo de las personas que trataban de arremolinarse a su alrededor trató de ubicar a Hinata, aterrado, descubrió su cuerpo inerte que yacía un par de metros de donde él, no lo entendía, todo era tan confuso, ¿por qué había pasado?, seguramente no era más que una pesadilla, no encontraba otra forma de explicarse lo ocurrido, no podía concebir que por el descuido de un imbécil su amiga pudiera estar muerta.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

Quedó más corto de lo que esperaba, pero iwal y me gustó, agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron en el otro capítulo, lamento no haberlos contestado, pero por el momento no tengo internet T-T, no sé para cuándo actualice de nuevo, pero por lo pronto saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos leemos en la próxima actualización ja né


	10. Problemas

Capitulo 10: _**Problemas**_

Bastan unos segundos para que la vida de una persona dé un giro completo, un traumático evento puede marcarnos para siempre, afectándonos al punto de perdernos a nosotros mismos; la primera pregunta que Sasuke se hizo fue ¿por qué?, no comprendía ¿cómo terminó atrapado en medio de esa terrible pesadilla?, ¿cómo un día común y corriente pudo terminar en semejante desastre?

Lo que siguió al accidente se dio de forma tan confusa y acelerada, que difícilmente pudo ordenar sus ideas, la única constante en medio de aquel caos era el nombre de Hinata, medio drogado por la morfina, respondió vagamente a las preguntas que los paramédicos le hacían, incapaz de mantener el control sobre su organismo, de camino al hospital convulsionó, cayendo en un shock que lo hizo perder noción de todo. No tuvo idea por cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, en realidad, no supo nada de sí mismo hasta que despertó muchas horas después.

Paulatinamente recobró la conciencia, le tomó un par de minutos incorporarse, se sentía desorientado y muy confundido, entreabrió los ojos, no vio mucho, la brillante iluminación lo cegó por unos segundos, su situación no mejoró cuando abrió por completo los ojos, podría decirse incluso que empeoró, de inmediato desconoció el lugar, ese no era el techo de su habitación, tampoco su cama. Al ser más consciente de su alrededor un dolor intenso lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, se sentía tan adolorido como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima, quiso moverse, pero al instante un penetrante dolor que se extendía desde la clavícula hasta su hombro izquierdo lo detuvo en seco.

- ¡Sasuke!– por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz de escuchar la voz de su hermano, respiró tranquilo, confiando en que él aclararía inmediatamente sus dudas.

- Tengo sed – se dirigió a Itachi con voz rasposa, tenía la garganta seca y se le dificultaba mucho tragar saliva para aclararse, éste se apuró a pasarle un vaso con agua y dificultosamente Sasuke bebió por medio de un popote – ¿dónde estoy? – cuestionó una vez se aclaró la garganta.

- Estás en el hospital – le explicó calmo mientras ponía el vaso en una mesita corrediza ubicada a un lado de la cama – ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? – aturdido por los medicamentos, Sasuke lo miró sin comprender el sentido de sus palabras, empezando por la palabra 'hospital', al analizar detenidamente dicha palabra se desencadenaron sus recuerdos, el cine, la moto, el semáforo, el impacto, Hinata…

- ¡¿Hinata? – asustado, hizo un intento por enderezarse, pero el terrible dolor de antes lo detuvo, resintiendo las heridas se acostó de nuevo, casi sofocado.

- ¡Tranquilízate Sasuke! – Itachi lo ayudó a acomodarse correctamente en la cama, mulléndole la almohada de tal forma que se sintiera a gusto.

- ¡¿Cómo está Hinata?, ¡¿qué pasó con ella? – expresó muy preocupado, Itachi guardó silencio un par de segundos, lo que acrecentó la incertidumbre de Sasuke.

- No sabría decírtelo, su padre no me permitió verla – Sasuke dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, contento de que estuviera con vida, cuando la vio inerte, tendida en el asfalto a varios metros de él, temió lo peor.

- Necesito verla… – resolvió impaciente y antes de que hiciera una locura Itachi se le adelantó, no le importó lastimarlo, lo sujetó con fuerza por el torso obligándolo a quedarse quieto – ¡suéltame Itachi! – vociferó amenazante, Itachi no se amedrentó, entendía perfectamente su preocupación, pero dada su actual condición, dudaba que llegara lejos.

- ¡Tendrás que permanecer en cama lo quieras o no!... – espetó severo, sin dar lugar a replicas – te fracturaste una pierna, la clavícula y un par de costillas, además tienes un esguince en la muñeca y varios dedos rotos de la mano izquierda, los doctores dicen que es un verdadero milagro que salieras tan bien librado – Sasuke lo miró fulminante pero no le dijo nada – por cierto, ya avisé de tu accidente a nuestros padres, su vuelo llegará en un par de horas.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era un sermón de su padre.

- De nada sirve que me veas así, padre y madre debían saberlo… – pese a su explicación, Sasuke siguió fulminándolo con la mirada – además, ¿cómo se supone que ibas a ocultárselos?, el doctor dijo que pasarían al menos tres meses antes de que vuelvas a caminar… – enojado, le sostuvo la mirada por un minuto más antes de clavarla a un punto vacío del techo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, él estúpido de su hermano tenía razón.

Itachi sonrió al ver el mohín molesto en la cara de Sasuke, por primera vez desde que supo del accidente respiró aliviado, se llevó tremendo susto cuando la enfermera telefoneó a casa y le dio la terrible noticia, no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero su hermano menor siempre fue importante para él, la simple idea de perderlo le revolvía las entrañas, resultó mucho peor que esa vez cuando Sasuke tenía cuatro años y accidentalmente cayó en un lago de agua helada mientras le enseñaba a patinar, sin pensarlo, Itachi se lanzó a las gélidas aguas y lo rescató, desde entonces se hizo la promesa de protegerlo a cualquier costo.

Sabía perfectamente que dentro de poco sería un adulto, pero en la cabeza de Itachi, Sasuke seguía siendo aquel pequeño niño y como si sintiera la necesidad de asegurarse que realmente estuviera ahí, que todo había sido obra de un mal sueño, le acarició la cabeza, alborotándole juguetonamente los cabellos negros, ignorando deliberadamente la cara de pocos amigos que Sasuke le devolvió a cambio, a Itachi no le importó en lo absoluto su mala actitud, feliz de saberlo a salvo.

Al ver su maltrecho aspecto no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, pasadas las doce llegó de su cita con Becca, acababa de asegurar la puerta principal cuando escuchó repicar el teléfono, se extrañó un poco de recibir una llamada tan tarde, estando el departamento a oscuras a tientas buscó el interruptor para encender la luz, supuso que a esas horas Sasuke ya se habría dormido, por lo tanto se apresuró a contestar, luego de tres repiques Itachi finalmente alcanzó a descolgar el teléfono.

De ninguna forma estaba preparado para la noticia que recibiría, palideció al escuchar la información proporcionada, aunque le costó un poco reaccionar, atendió las preguntas que la mujer del otro lado de la línea le formulaba y sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa, apenas colgó salió corriendo al hospital.

Itachi vivió angustiosos momentos en la sala de espera, Sasuke pasó varias horas en quirófano, la lesión de su pierna necesitaba una cuidadosa reconstrucción, solo cuando el cirujano a cargo de Sasuke le confirmó que éste estaba fuera de peligro, Itachi reparó en que debía hacérselo saber a sus padres.

Muy incomodo, dada la mala relación que llevaban, llamó a su padre; entre repique y repique pensaba la mejor forma de darle la noticia, para su desgracia fue su madre quien contestó, y por más que insistió le pasara a su padre, no pudo escapar a su extraordinaria intuición. Acorralado por sus preguntas, terminó explicándole a ella lo sucedido, tal como lo temió, su madre se puso histérica, comenzó a llorar desconsolada y sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más, colgó el teléfono con la promesa de estar a su lado lo antes posible.

Sasuke no volvió a dirigirle la palabra el resto del día, era tonto en esas circunstancias, no obstante a ello, lo veía como una traidor. Entre más lo pensaba, más escalofríos le daba la idea de tener que enfrentarse a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre, quien siempre lo sobreprotegió, pero más que por sus padres, estaba preocupado por Hinata, la suerte de la Hyuuga era una inquietud constante, se sentía inútil y sobre todo eso culpable de ponerla en peligro, por no prestar antes atención al arrancar la motocicleta, atormentándose con la idea de no haber podido evitar la tragedia.

Se preguntaba ¿si ella estaría bien?, ¿si lo perdonaría por lo que paso?, ¿si querría seguir viéndolo?, se mordió el labio inferior con frustración, podría reprocharse una y mil cosas pero nada cambiaría, debía centrarse en averiguar algo más sobre su 'amiga', si es que podía seguir llamándola así, lo único bueno que resultó del accidente fue que gracias a la tragedia descubrió lo que Hinata realmente significaba para él, sin saber el momento justo en qué pasó, un nuevo sentimiento se gestó en su interior, algo que le oprimía el pecho y le provocaba nauseas de pensar en no volver a verla, cuando creyó que la había perdido Sasuke tuvo la revelación más insólita, en ese instante descubrió lo que era el verdadero amor, se había enamorado perdidamente de Hinata y si bien el sentimiento lo asustaba, más lo hacía no volver a disfrutar su compañía.

Dejó de prestar atención al estuco del techo cuando escuchó una segunda voz en la habitación, Becca acababa de llegar, abrazó a Itachi evidentemente preocupada, hizo las preguntas obligadas e inmediatamente después se volvió para ver a Sasuke, situándose a su lado.

- Es un alivio que estés bien Sasuke – expresó conciliadora la muchacha de rizada cabellera rubia, posando su mano sobre la de él – ¿por qué no me avisaste antes?, sabes que hubiera venido enseguida – recriminó a Itachi, pasada la primera impresión.

- Era muy noche y no quería molestarte… – sonrió sutil, eludiendo la molestia de su novia – entonces, ¿puedes encargarte de él por un rato?

- No es ningún problema y lo sabes… – Itachi se despidió de ambos, no esperó respuesta, al menos no de Sasuke, sabía que seguía enojado con él por delatarlo con sus padres.

Al verse solos, guardaron silencio durante un largo rato, más allá de la relación obligada que tenían como cuñados, Sasuke y ella nunca fueron cercanos, ciertamente a Sasuke no le molestaba su presencia, aunque tampoco se le ocurría nada de lo que pudieran hablar, con el correr de los minutos un interesante plan fue concretándose en la cabeza del Uchiha, el único inconveniente era que necesitaría la ayuda de Rebecca para conseguir su objetivo.

- Becca… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – fue directo al grano, no era su estilo andarse con rodeos.

- Seguro, ¿qué necesitas? – la chica accedió pensando que se trataba de alguna necesidad, como acomodarle la almohada o pasarle el vaso con agua.

- ¿Investigarías algo por mí? – la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Sasuke decidió proseguir – Itachi dejó claro que no podré moverme de aquí en un buen tiempo, necesito cerciorarme de que Hinata esté bien… – sin hacer preguntas la muchacha se limitó a sonreírle cómplice, entendiendo sin mayores explicaciones lo que Sasuke quería.

- Ahora vuelvo… – Rebecca salió, dejándolo solo en la pequeña estancia, Itachi se las ingenió para que lo colocaran en una habitación privada, seguramente la tarjeta platino de su padre tuvo mucho que ver.

Suspiró cansado al verse solo y reparar por primera vez en sus lesiones, su pierna izquierda se balanceaba frente a él, envuelta por un yeso que lo cubría una cuarta arriba de la rodilla, su aniki no le dio mayores detalles, pero no dudaba que la fractura había sido grave, sin contar el molesto y extraño chaleco que inmovilizaba su espalda, otra de las cosas que le dijo, era que aparte de la pierna tenía la clavícula y algunas costillas rotas, eso explicaba el agudo dolor en su hombro y pecho, daba gracias de llevar el casco puesto o quién sabe qué otra cosa le hubiera sucedido. Pasaron varios minutos sin saber nada de Rebecca, entre el tedio de la espera cerró los ojos y sin advertirlo, vencido por el cansancio, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Rebecca no encontró mejor recepción que Itachi, Hiashi inmediatamente le dejó en claro que no era bienvenida, prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices, resignada, dio la media vuelta para regresar, ubicada en el mismo pasillo, la habitación no se encontraba muy lejos de la de Sasuke, apenas unos cuantos metros de distancia los separaba, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un sutil toque sobre su hombro la retuvo.

- ¿Eres familiar de ese chico? – una hermosa y refinada mujer de melena asimétrica se dirigió inesperadamente a ella, sin preguntar, Becca dedujo al instante su relación con Hinata.

- Podría decirse… – respondió tan cortes como la otra mujer.

- ¿Te importaría si hablamos en otro lugar? – Rebecca no pudo negarse, vio esa charla como la oportunidad perfecta para indagar más a fondo la situación de Hinata, de esa forma cumpliría la encomienda de Sasuke y de paso aplacaría la preocupación que ella misma sentía por su amiga. La mujer la condujo a una pequeña sala de espera ubicada en uno de los pasillos contiguos, ambas tomaron asiento y sin hacerse esperar, Mariko retomó la palabra – debes disculpar a mi esposo, está muy afectado por lo ocurrido… – apuntó la distinguida mujer, con ese aire de propiedad que Rebecca encontraba avasallante – pero antes que nada, disculpa mi retraimiento por no presentarme apropiadamente, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mariko Hyuuga… – le extendió la mano de forma cordial.

- Rebecca Evans – atinó a decir ella mientras estrechaba su mano, confirmando el parentesco con Hinata, no obstante a no encontrar un parecido físico entre ellas.

Después de la rigurosa presentación, ambas entablaron una amena charla, en la que Rebecca se enteró de muchos detalles interesantes sobre la salud de su amiga, el más importante era la preocupación de los doctores dado que Hinata había caído en coma y luego de veinticuatro horas no había vuelto todavía en sí. Rebecca escuchó atenta, haciendo acotaciones a su vez sobre la salud de Sasuke, asegurándole a Mariko que era un buen chico, y que de ninguna forma habría puesto intencionalmente a Hinata en riesgo.

Se siguieron de largo sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, Mariko necesitaba desahogarse, Hiashi se había cerrado a cualquier punto de entendimiento con nadie, en Rebecca encontró una agradable amistad, las dos congeniaron tan bien que Mariko prometió hacer cuánto estuviera en sus manos para que Hiashi aceptara a Sasuke, a ninguna le paso desapercibido que los sentimientos de los chicos iban más allá de la mera amistad.

Cuando Rebecca regresó a la habitación se encontró con una visita inesperada, se trataba de dos inspectores de la policía quienes hacían a Sasuke un cuestionario de rutina, tratando de determinar así las causas del accidente; coincidiendo en lo que ya habían escuchado de labios de los testigos, el dueño del Audi conducía en estado de ebriedad y se había pasado el alto en el semáforo, provocando el accidente, como Sasuke contaba con su licencia de manejo, no tuvo mayores problemas aunque fuera menor de edad, al percatarse de la presencia de Rebecca los oficiales se excusaron, ya habían terminado con su entrevista, saliendo de la habitación para hablar esta vez con el padre de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Cómo está? – antes de qué Becca dijera cualquier cosa, Sasuke indagó en lo que realmente le interesaba.

- Estable y sin lesiones físicas graves – le explicó de forma vaga, luego hizo una pausa, sopesando sus siguientes palabras – Hinata se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza al caer y eso si resultó un poco serio.

- ¿Qué tan serio? – Sasuke no le quitó de encima su inquisidora mirada, obligándola a responderle.

- Hinata… ella… ella está en coma Sasuke… – los ojos del aludido se abrieron más de lo normal, de pronto no supo qué decir o cómo reaccionar a la noticia.

Al terminar de asimilar la información, apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pudieron astillársele y dañarse la mandíbula, esa fue la única forma que encontró para contener la frustración que le causaba su patético estado, desearía al menos tener la pierna sana para poder caminar y aún si se lo impedían, verla a cualquier costo.

Se maldijo y maldijo al imbécil responsable de aquello por arruinar su vida, Becca apretó afectuosamente su mano, imaginando lo mal que debía sentirse, Sasuke no la rechazó, ni siquiera sintió su contacto, sentía una angustia indescriptible de solo pensar que Hinata nunca más despertara, no soportaría no tenerla a su lado, no sentir la calidez de su piel, ni ver sus preciosos ojos perlados, ni disfrutar del sonido de su voz. Si no despertaba, de nada habría valido descubrir sus sentimientos por ella, Hinata debía despertar, debía saber que la amaba más que a nada en ese mundo y que si lo aceptaba, nunca jamás permitiría que nada malo volviera a pasarle, protegiéndola con su vida de ser necesario.

* * *

No fue el reencuentro padre e hijo que Itachi imaginó que sería, de hecho, nunca concibió que pudiera darse tal cosa, después de todo su padre no volvió a dirigirle la palabra desde que abandonó Japón, conocía demasiado bien su orgullo para siquiera considerar un mínimo acercamiento entre ambos, lo sorprendió de sobremanera que hubiera aceptado ir en el mismo auto que él, pero mayor sorpresa le causo el que se dignara a hablarle, con su madre ocupando el asiento de enfrente, los tres compartían el taxi que los llevaba de camino al hospital.

- Explícanos exactamente lo que pasó… – asombrado de que fuera precisamente su padre quien diera el primer paso, Itachi explicó de inmediato lo que sabía, detallándoles el estado de salud de Sasuke y las causas del accidente.

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿de dónde sacó Sasuke una motocicleta? – Itachi sonrió incomodo, su madre acababa de ponerlo en una situación complicada, su padre, sentado a su lado, lo miraba severo, exigiéndole una explicación, Itachi suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo de antemano que lo que iba a decirles no les agradaría en lo absoluto, sobre todo a su padre, pues indiscutiblemente tenía que tocar el tema de Hinata y el hecho de ser la actual heredera de los Hyuuga.

Al llegar al hospital su madre se apresuró a bajar en primer lugar del taxi, su padre pagó el importe y posteriormente Itachi los condujo a la habitación de Sasuke. En el pasillo fue inevitable encontrarse con Hyuuga Hiashi, éste atendía a dos oficiales de la policía, mismos que anteriormente habían visitado a Sasuke. Tanto Fugaku como Hiashi se miraron desafiantes, los rivales financieros desde hacía tantos años, por primera vez en su vida se pondrían de acuerdo en algo.

- Así que ese joven es tu hijo – dijo sin mayores rodeos Hiashi al reconocer a Itachi y asociarlo con Fugaku.

- Sasuke es mi hijo menor – respondió con la misma frialdad, sabiendo por Itachi el parentesco de Hinata con Hiashi – escuché que tu hija también se vio involucrada en el accidente.

- Si, de hecho estos oficiales se encuentran aquí para tratar ese asunto, imagino que estarás tan interesado como yo en que el responsable de lo que ocurrió pagué por lo que hizo – pese a su sereno semblante, podía sentirse la invisible tensión que el fuerte temperamento de ambos generaban en el ambiente.

- Por supuesto, si no te importa, también me gustaría escuchar los detalles – acató fríamente Fugaku, y sin titubeos se dirigió posteriormente a su esposa – Mikoto, tú e Itachi adelántense, en un momento estaré con ustedes.

- De acuerdo querido, no tardes… – expresó conciliadora, para posteriormente excusarse con una respetuosa reverencia de los demás presentes, compostura que perdió apenas entró en la habitación de Sasuke.

- Sasuke mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes? – al borde del llanto, expresó en un balbuceó apenas entendible. En cuanto se percató de su deplorable condición, Mikoto se postró a su lado, tomando su mano y depositando un cálido beso en ella.

- Estoy bien madre, sobreviví y eso ya es ganancia… – minimizó él, tratando de sonreírle, ya veía venir de un momento a otro el obligado sermón.

- Oh por dios, mi pobre niño, ahora que mamá está aquí no me apartaré de tu lado ni un solo instante – lloriqueó la mujer, haciéndolo pasar tremenda vergüenza, Itachi y Becca aún estaban presentes, podía comprender la preocupación de su madre, no obstante creía que las lágrimas y los pellizcos a sus mejillas estaban de más.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – dijo en un desesperado intento por desviar la conversación.

- En el pasillo, se quedó hablando con el padre de Hinata-chan y unos oficiales – adelantó Itachi, entendiendo el desesperado mensaje que los ojos casi desorbitados de Sasuke le enviaban.

- Entiendo – y justo cuando creyó que podría respirar tranquilo, su inquietud aumentó, el encuentro de un Hyuuga y un Uchiha solo podía presagiar desastre.

Sasuke no erró mucho en sus suposiciones, aunque la confrontación entre Hiashi y Fugaku se encausó a un objetivo en común, hacer pagar al bastardo que estuvo a punto de arrebatarles a sus hijos. Por primera vez ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo y de igual forma por primera vez charlaron de un tema que nada tenía que ver con negocios, increíblemente coincidieron en más cosas de las que Sasuke o Hinata hubiesen querido.

- No tengo el gusto de conocer a Hinata, pero conozco bien a Sasuke y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que debió haber visto valiosas cualidades en ella para llamar su atención – dijo confiado Fugaku, los dos charlaban tan cordialmente que a cualquiera le sería difícil creer que ambos sostuvieran una enemistad de años.

- Hinata es una joven muy especial, me aseguré de ser estricto en su crianza y no es por alardear pero es una chica inteligente, de excelentes modales y buen carácter, me siento muy orgulloso de ella, confío en que este trago amargo pase pronto y ella despierte de un momento a otro – por el bien de sus hijos hicieron de lado sus discrepancias, hablando principalmente de la relación forjada entre los jóvenes, un tema peligroso, sobre todo por el rumbo que inesperadamente fue tomando la conversación; sin exteriorizarlo abiertamente, ambos tuvieron la misma idea, coincidiendo en las ventajas no solo financieras, que podrían tener la unión de ambas familias.

- No he visto aún a Sasuke, pero dadas las referencias de mi hijo mayor, se que sus heridas también han sido graves, al igual que tú espero que esta pesadilla termine y podamos seguir normalmente con nuestra vida, Sasuke es el heredero de nuestra familia, representaría una doble perdida si algo le pasara.

- Me sucede lo mismo con Hinata… – secundó Hiashi interesado en tocar el punto que a los dos interesaba – es una lástima que tengamos que haber coincidido en estas circunstancias, pero si los dos llegamos a un acuerdo, tal vez algo bueno podría salir de este percance.

- Pensamos igual entonces… – Fugaku sonrío astuto, no podían asegurar el futuro pero si encausarlo a su favor.

- Así parece – concedió Hiashi, compartiendo la astuta sonrisa de Fugaku – sin embargo no podremos concretar nada hasta que los chicos se restablezcan por completo.

- Si, en ese punto tienes razón, si te lo parece, ¿podríamos tener una cena formal entonces?

- Dalo por hecho…

- Bien Hiashi-san, si me disculpas ya tengo que retirarme, deseó ver a mi hijo, pero si lo consientes, estaré al tanto de la salud de tu hija…

- Adelante Fugaku-san, agradezco tu consideración – los hombres se despidieron con una formal reverencia, si todo salía bien, un brillante porvenir estaba por vislumbrarse en su futuro.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Siglos sin actualizar , aunque estoy segura de que ya casi nadie se acuerda de este fic XD, pero bueno, hace tanto tiempo quise subir este capítulo, un capítulo que por cierto está inconcluso, esto fue lo único que pude pensar en más de un año, debo confesar que tengo el final ya planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, aún así no he podido materializarlo, cuando empecé a escribir el fic pensé que duraría unos veinte capítulos o quizás más, pero dada mi falta de inspiración creo que terminaré la historia en el próximo capítulo, si a pesar de todo no se me ocurre nada, pondré un resumen para que al menos se enteren de cómo era el final que tenía en mente, saludos ;D


End file.
